


热夜之梦

by soulmate328



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hopeful Ending, Imprisonment, M/M, Madness, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, cocktails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 93,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #血鸦/猎人，斜线不代表攻受#云玩家出没预警，可能有信息不准#大概是明明吃了脐带却选了亚楠日出结局的猎人#虽然太刀哥没有台词也没有脸，但这不妨碍我想搞他
Relationships: Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst/The Hunter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fevre Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463664) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



**Yharnam, January 0001 AN (After Nightmare)**

带有月亮气息的猎人是在一个清晨来到现实中的亚楠的。有些人记得他，有些人则不记得。血鸦属于前者，像他这种经验丰富的猎人，在梦境和现实之间游走都是留有后手的，不会轻易让自己在醒来后遗忘一切。

如同所有的血族一般，血鸦在夜间行动，如他的绰号般在塔尖与屋顶飞跃，从落单的猎人身上猎取血污。他并非第一个发现猎人的人；直到亚楠市中心的方向不再飘出浓烟，楼房的窗户中重新透出光亮，他才意识到有什么事情发生了。给他带来准确消息的是一个出乎他意料的人——身披鸦羽的正牌乌鸦猎人，艾琳。

“乌鸦。”他漫不经心地向她打招呼，既有一丝昔日该隐赫斯特贵族的傲慢，又带着长年流浪的狩猎者的粗鲁。

“血鸦。”她向他颔首，鸟嘴面具上下点了点，“希望你和我一样享受失败。”

“你觉得那带有月亮气息的猎人真的赢了？别开玩笑了，乌鸦。若不是你替他耗光了我的血瓶，他猴年马月都胜不过我。”血鸦坐在大教堂一尊雕像的怀里，用优雅而流畅的动作打磨着千景的剑刃。他朝艾琳驱赶地摆了摆手：“现在，赶紧消失吧，小乌鸦。我懒得听你那些威胁。”

血鸦那身鸦羽套装是从某一任乌鸦猎人的尸体上扒下来的，大概是艾琳之前五六代的。那一年的猎杀异常惨烈，众多猎人陷入疯狂，血鸦只要随便一上街就觉得自己看到了满地的血污，简直是污秽血族的天堂。然而，那一任的乌鸦猎人也异常强大，以惊人的效率处理掉了众多同僚，让血鸦感到十分不满，于是出手杀死了他。从那时候起，对血鸦的仇恨和鄙视就成了服饰和徽章以外另一项乌鸦猎人们从先辈那儿继承的东西，血鸦也多了一个骚扰他近百年的麻烦。每一代乌鸦都知道有这么个血族猎人干掉了他们的一个前辈，至今还把那身庄严的服饰当成战利品炫耀似的穿在身上。艾琳在还是个少女的时候就热衷于大放猎杀血鸦的厥词，结果往往连他的影子都见不到。如今她也成了老猎人，或许已经准备好把这份世仇托付给她的下一任。

“我是来告诉你的。”艾琳没有像以往那样摆出敌对态势，而是接着说了下去，“他回来了。或者我该说，他来了。”

血鸦打磨剑刃的动作停了下来。“带有月亮气息的猎人？”

“没错。”

“你为什么特意来告诉我？”

“因为我觉得你很快就能派上用场了。”那苍老的声音带上了几分兴趣，“我觉得这一定会非常有趣的。不管是对他还是对你都有好处。”

几个月后，猎人打开了通往大教堂的大门。他已经在废弃的旧工坊重整旗鼓，召集了不少猎人，并在约瑟夫卡的诊所进行着医疗研究。治愈教会已然崩溃，猎人决定进一步接管教堂区，利用教会留下的知识和资源重新开始运作亚楠的医疗和管理体系，让城市从猎杀之夜的惨剧中恢复元气。

那是一个晴朗的夜晚，莹白而非血红的月光从教堂的花窗透入，让场景少了几分他们上次见面时的诡异。当猎人独自来到大教堂，衣袂飘飘地缓步走来时，血鸦突然理解了艾琳所说的“对他有好处”是什么意思。猎人的身上散发着一股浓烈而高贵的血液气味，仅仅是轻轻吸一口，血鸦就知道他现在的血质有多么优秀。那是连女王的血液都不曾拥有的香甜，简直就像是那些罕见的上位者的血。血鸦兴奋得浑身都在颤抖。把他的血污献给女王，血族千年的夙愿或许就能达成！

“月亮气味的猎人，”在白银面具之后，血鸦舔了舔嘴唇，露出野兽呲牙般的笑容，“你的血液比以前闻起来还美味。”

“血鸦……是你。”猎人紧绷着脸说。他的眼中闪烁着深邃的知识，但他似乎有些不太清醒。他的瞳孔涣散，像是兽化病人的特征，却又没有那么严重。他往身后一摸，一个兽丸就被他放进嘴里，全然不管自己现在正处于怎样糟糕的精神状态。

血鸦管不了那么多，被那香甜的气味诱惑着，他用加速术身形一闪，带血的千景就劈头盖脸地朝着猎人袭去。在现实中的打斗比在梦境中凶险太多，没有无限次的复活，也没有凭借某种数值计算的生命活动，猎人必须闪过血鸦的每一次挥砍和枪击。三年的经验与梦境中积累的知识让他比一般猎人多支撑了几分钟，但猎人还是在不久之后败在血鸦刀下，或许是枪下，血鸦不太清楚，他只顾得上撕开猎人的衣服，随手扯开头盔，凑近猎人的皮肤嗅闻那醉人的香气。

猎人无力反抗，但身上被血鸦的攻击造成的伤势似乎也并没有困扰他。他只是抱着头，发出断断续续的呻吟与粗重的喘息声，好像在与脑子里的什么东西斗争着。血鸦将他按在教堂的祭坛上，舔吻他的全身，抚慰他直到高潮，然后凭借着数百年对女王的忠诚抑制住自己独吞猎人血液的冲动，将那珍贵的血污小心翼翼地收集起来。

“血鸦。”猎人呼唤道。这次他似乎真的清醒过来了，睁大了眼睛看着没有戴头盔的血鸦，看着自己这个神秘老敌手英俊的面容，白皙的皮肤，银白的长发与碧绿的眼眸。

血鸦将装满血污的银制小瓶装进口袋里，向躺在一片狼藉中的猎人扬起一个优雅又不失野性的微笑：“我会再来惠顾的。”

然而当他跪在安娜丽斯的王座前，用颤抖的声音讲述自己的见闻，将那血污双手奉上的时候，女王却摇了摇头：“月之猎人的血无法让我怀上圣婴。我很感激，我忠诚的骑士，但你无需再为我献上他的血液。”

血鸦原本振奋的心情一落千丈。他问女王为什么没用，但女王没有回答他。他倒在自己房间柔软的床上，生了好一会儿的闷气，拿着盛有血污的瓶子仔细端详着，最终还是没有抵住诱惑，将那些血液一口饮下。

瞬间，他的全身上下都被一阵癫狂的喜悦所席卷，视野变成一片甜美的黑暗，耳边响起持续的嗡鸣，身体无力地倒在被褥中颤抖着，仅仅是丝绸摩擦皮肤就足以让他呻吟叹息。不知道过了多久，在他终于恢复一点神智之后，他发现自己腿间一片湿润，已然高潮了不止一次。

极致的欢愉之中，他也感到困惑。月之猎人的血质是一直以来都这样优秀的吗？如果这血液如此出色，为何女王还说它完全派不上用场？

怀抱着疑问和期待，他再次造访了亚楠。他没有意料到的是，在他赶到大教堂的时候，见到的却是猎人与自己的队友战斗的场面。猎人尖叫咆哮着，混杂着一些奇怪语言构成的胡言乱语，左手拿着霰弹枪，每一枪都能将人打飞出去；右手是附着火焰的锯肉刀，每挥舞一下就让火星在空气中狂暴地炸裂。普通的猎人根本不是他的对手，只有艾琳与另一个金发的处刑者能勉强压制住他。看见处刑队的白袍让血鸦心情欠佳，他心不在焉地从天而降，一枪将猎人崩倒在地，然后仅用千景尖端洒出的血刃就把狂暴的猎人击倒在地。

那金发的处刑者看见他的白银兜鍪，在原地愣了数秒，然后几乎是立刻满面怒容地朝他冲过来：“污秽血族！”

“等等，阿尔弗雷德！”艾琳拦住了他，“他能帮到我们！”

“帮？他们只是存在就足够烦人了！”

“如果不是我，”血鸦向刀斧手扬了扬下巴，“你可能已经变成这家伙刀下的一滩肉泥了。”

“你……！艾琳，让我杀了他！”

“不，阿尔弗雷德，他说的是对的！现在的我们都控制不住猎人，只有他能做到。只有他足够强大。”

从艾琳的讲述中，血鸦了解到，从梦境醒来的猎人似乎以某种方式获得了超乎常人的精神力，灵视高得让人疑惑他为什么还没当场自尽。他开始经常陷入不稳定的状态，有时发疯有时出现幻觉，一旦发作起来总会损失惨重。艾琳的提议很简单：血鸦负责在猎人每次发作的时候压制住他，作为回报他可以取走猎人的血液。

“你就这么把你的小朋友出卖了？”血鸦略带怀疑地问，“你不怕我吸干他？”

艾琳摇摇头：“我想你也意识到了吧？这小子不是普通人类。或许这么说你的自尊心会受到伤害，但凭你恐怕是杀不死他的，血鸦。”

“所以，就是这样。”在猎人还处于刚刚清醒的状态，没反应过来的时候，血鸦已经一把掀开他的被子，带着优雅而狡黠的笑意压到他身上，“你是我的了，带有月亮气息的猎人。”

“你……你为什么……”

“这是我的苦劳应得的报酬。”

实际上对污秽血族来说，性远没有啜饮鲜血能带来快感，但血鸦想要猎人，而他向来想要什么就去得到什么，只有献给女王的贡品他绝不会触碰。但女王亲口说了，猎人的血于她无用，所以血鸦可以为所欲为。他彻彻底底地享用了一次猎人，享受那属于人类的温暖与紧致，欣赏他因欢愉而失神的模样。猎人在情事上生疏得像个少年，他青涩地将双腿缠上血鸦的腰，仰头发出诱人的呻吟，那头黑发如夜幕般装裱着他苍白英俊的面庞，血色的眼眸一片朦胧。血鸦从傍晚纠缠他直到明月高悬，痛饮了一番那甜美的血液，才恋恋不舍地放开他。

“真是奇怪了，我怎么不记得你在梦境里闻起来那么棒？”血鸦头朝着床尾，长腿一伸搭在床头上，好奇又随意地问，“你难道是被治愈教会那群疯子做实验了？不，他们没那个本事……莫非你变成哪个古神的眷族了？”

猎人没有回答他的疑问。他注视着血鸦，双眼深邃如宇宙，其中仿佛有星辰变换。

“孕育苏美鲁的两条河流交汇处，是最早的人类居住的地方。那是一片肥沃多产，风景优美的土地，在那片土地上，你们的祖先该隐诞生了。”猎人讲述道，语气同时带着睿智和迷茫，“古神令他献祭自己劳动成果中最好的一部分。该隐献上自己种下的庄稼，但古神对他的祭品感到不满，而是偏爱他兄弟亚伯献上的羊羔。该隐苦思冥想，最终向古神献祭了他的兄弟，因为他兄弟是最强壮、最聪慧，是他最爱的，唯有亚伯配做神的祭品。该隐的父亲谴责他的罪行，将该隐放逐到了荒野之中。在黑暗中，他与黑夜之母莉莉丝相遇，她将自己的血液分给他，让他能够以血为生行走于夜幕之下，并教导他用初拥增加自己的同伴与子孙。”

血鸦眨了眨眼睛：“……这是我们的史诗，《挪得之书》！你怎么会知道？所有的抄本都在很多年前被处刑队烧毁了——那帮家伙根本不承认我们的文化和历史，觉得我们不过是拜伦维斯的叛徒造出来的生物——这些神话故事现在应该只在血族的后裔之间口耳相传。”

“它们铭刻、回响在你的血液里，”猎人伸手抚摸他的脚踝，让血鸦打了个寒颤，“我能从你的血液中读到你先辈的记忆，听见你祖先的呼唤，就像翻阅书籍、聆听音乐。”

说完，猎人闭上眼睛，就这样沉沉睡去，仿佛说出刚才的内容耗尽了他的精力。血鸦犹豫了片刻，还是没有离开。原本夜晚是他狩猎的时间，但刚才的情事让他浑身酸软，况且有着猎人体温的被窝温暖舒适，最终促使他决定给自己放一晚上的假。

第二天一大早，猎人就从床上爬了起来，此时天空才刚刚泛起白色。血鸦感觉到了身边人的动作，警惕心克服了白天睡觉的生物钟，让他也从睡梦中惊醒。

“现在才几点，你去干什么？”

“今天我们要去走访民居，检查有没有疑似病例。”猎人说着，换上白色的教会套装。“亚楠很大，事不宜迟。”

话虽这么说，猎人却也没有火急火燎地直接赶赴市中心。他走出大教堂的大门，在台阶的上方驻足，眺望着远方地平线上的日出。灿金的光芒洒满整个亚楠，所有的色彩都在天光之下明亮起来。猎人沉醉地注视着这幅图景，摘下兜帽让晨风吹拂他的头发，仿佛可以永远就这样停留在这一刻。

“我一直很好奇亚楠在完好的时候是什么样子，”他喃喃地说，“街上充满人们的笑声，喷泉里注满清水，公园里满地鲜花。我在梦境里走遍了每一条街道，幻想能看着这里有朝一日能恢复生机。恢复自由。”

“自由？”血鸦躲在大门后，不耐烦地问。污秽血族不像亚楠都市传说里的吸血鬼那样会被阳光烧死，但他们的生理机能确实是为夜晚而生的。太阳对他的皮肤而言过于灼热，日光对他的眼睛而言过于明亮。他看着肆无忌惮地享受白昼的猎人，不知道是该嫉妒还是该不屑。

猎人下到亚楠，来到诊所收集必要的医疗用品。血鸦不情不愿地跟了上来，他有点想回家睡觉，但又耐不住好奇心想看看猎人到底要做什么。猎人拿好医疗箱，在诊所的门口与三个猎人会合，四人一起出发前往亚楠市中心。其中一个是艾琳，另外两个分别是身材高大的教会猎人和身着泛黄风衣的老猎人，十分熟稔地攀谈着，显然是一对老搭档。他们一开始对血鸦十分警惕，但艾琳和猎人都保证他不是敌人，这才勉强放下心来。猎人为血鸦一一介绍：教会猎人是加斯科因神父，老猎人则叫作亨里克。

到了第一栋居民楼，加斯科因轻轻叩响房门。房中传来户主的咒骂声：“离远点，你们这群没用的猎人！”

“别激动，老伙计。”加斯科因用温和磁性的声音安抚道，“我是教会的加斯科因，还记得吗？街上已经清理干净，你们可以放心地出来了。但是你得让我们进去检查一下，确保你们没有生病。”

“让我在这种时候把别人放进门来？到其他地方做梦去吧！这儿是亚楠，不是什么道德沦丧的穷乡僻壤！”

加斯科因叹了口气，只能无奈地让到一边去。猎人大步上前，一脚踹开了门，在居民“你们这是非法入侵”的咒骂声中走了进去，艾琳与亨里克则站在门口为他们放哨。加斯科因将住户一一按住，让猎人检查身体，在确认了没有兽化病的症状之后，鞠躬对闯入的行为表示歉意，然后在住户的咒骂声中离开。

他们按照这一流程彻查了整条街道，先由加斯科因安抚并征求同意，征求不得便强行闯入，将所有显现出轻度病症的居民带走。他们将病人带到了诊所的一楼统一隔离，二楼则挤满了兽化严重的病人，都是参与到猎杀中的普通市民。一位白袍的女医生正在照顾他们，为他们吊上血瓶，注射镇静剂，确认他们被牢牢绑在病床上。通过猎人与她的对话，血鸦得知她的名字是约瑟夫卡。

“你真的觉得你能治好这些人？”

“如果我不能，我就不会从梦境里出来了。”猎人答道，随即转向约瑟夫卡，“有谁达到了手术要求吗？”

“十一号床的病人已经可以了。”

“好，准备一下，我马上就来。去做你的事吧，血鸦，手术不能被打扰。”

血鸦原本就对治疗的过程没什么兴趣，既然猎人下了逐客令，他索性回了家。该隐赫斯特的永冬和永夜舒适而亲切，但当他见过女王后回到自己的卧室，那份空荡清冷与带有猎人温度的房间形成了鲜明的对比，让他多年来第一次感到无法适应。他在壁炉里燃起大火，以求能得到近似于人类体温的温暖，又喝了杯加了几滴猎人血液的葡萄酒，这才安心地入睡。

他再回到亚楠的时候，城市也已经是夜晚时分。空气中有烟与血的气味，但并没有野兽的咆哮声，想必今夜的猎杀已经结束。血鸦本想直接去猎人的卧室，却刚走进大教堂的大门就撞见了他。

猎人正在大教堂的台阶上来回走动。血鸦叫了他一声，他并没有回应，依然在不停游荡，抬头看着那些形似阿米戈达拉的顶梁，嘴里小声咒骂着“恶心的怪物”“噩梦的看门狗”之类的话。一个身着黑色猎装，头戴礼帽的女猎人正小心翼翼地跟在他后面，提防着可能出现的危险情况。

“这是怎么回事？”血鸦问。

女猎人显然也知道他这个负责牵制猎人的神秘猎手，小声答道：“夜游，兽化病的早期症状之一。我们今天去了亚楠外环的重灾区狩猎，他吃了太多兽丸。”

血鸦点点头：“你可以走了，这里由我来解决。”

女猎人的视线在他和猎人之间来回切换，最终还是决定离开。临走前她摘下帽子，礼貌地向他鞠了一躬：“十分感谢你的帮助，我是教会的猎人亨丽埃特。可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“他怎么称呼我的？”血鸦指着猎人问道。

亨丽埃特尴尬地移开视线：“……该死的乌鸦（Bloody Crow）。”

血鸦在白银面具下咧了咧嘴：“那就这么叫我吧。”

等到亨丽埃特走远，血鸦猛地抓住猎人，在他反应过来之前一口咬上了他的脖子。他吮吸猎人的血液直到猎人浑身发软，才放心地把他抱回卧室。

“现在，我的小猎人。”血鸦近乎爱怜地抚摸着猎人迷茫的侧颜，“夜还很长呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Yharnam, March 0001 AN (After Nightmare)**

“在学习狩猎的技巧之前，你们首先要做的事，也是最重要的一件事，就是挑选你们的第一对武器。”

猎人在高台上左右踱步，朗声对台下的年轻学徒们讲述道。他穿着跟画像上的第一猎人格曼一模一样的衣服，身后是被清扫出来重新开始运作的猎人工坊。血鸦远远坐在明树花园里大树的树枝上，一边吃着亚楠特产的血柠檬小蛋糕，一边听猎人给新招募的学徒讲课。

“现在，你们一定在疑惑，海报上不是写着招募教会猎人吗，为什么我要把你们带到工坊这种满是过时老古董的破地方？”猎人的话引起一阵哄笑，“听好了，我带你们来工坊，是因为这里是所有猎人派系的起源。这里的工具和技巧都是最为基本，在实战中最为实用的，后来治愈教会的技术都是以此为基础诞生的。换句话说，你们不可能一上来就在第二层，必须从第一层开始爬起才行！现在，我会向你们展示三种最早的猎人武器和两种最早的猎人枪械，并帮助你们结合自身的条件选择最适合你们的组合。”

“不能全都要吗？”一名学徒开玩笑地问。

“别急，到最后你们每一把都得给我学会用。”猎人说着，抓过腰间的酒瓶抿了一口‘黄金海滩’。有几个学徒偷偷把目光投向那散发着冷气的淡黄色鸡尾酒，满眼羡慕和向往。

天气逐渐热起来，阳光也从一开始的温暖向火辣过度。几个月前猎人的皮肤还是近乎透明的惨白，现在则已经带上了一抹小麦色。血鸦舔着手指上血红色的奶油，意外地发现自己裸露的下巴和手并没有被阳光灼痛。或许是待在树荫下的原因？

不过亚楠的柠檬蛋糕是真的好吃。血檬蛋糕不是真的掺了血，而是用一种有着鲜红果肉的柠檬品种制成的，比一般的柠檬香味更浓郁，据猎人说这种柠檬与香槟酒一同饮用也是绝佳的搭配。血鸦决定哪天让猎人带自己尝尝血橙口味的蛋糕，或者血柚口味的也行。亚楠市中心已经在逐渐恢复正常的运作，通往城郊种植园的道路也被清开，于是路德维希大道上那家甜品店有了原料供给，让猎人得以在每天的忙碌后带着血鸦来一饱口福。

学徒们选好了武器，到开阔的校场上练习基本动作。猎人按照他们挑选的武器把他们分成三组，分别进行监督和指导。“就像你们能感觉到的那样，这几种武器都有明显的优势和缺陷。如果条件允许，我也希望能够直接让你们使用改进过后的趁手武器，但越是优秀的武器越是难以打造，现在的亚楠还没有恢复到能够大规模制造高级武器的程度。这三种武器都是相对容易制作且节省材料的，你们可能在很长一段时间内都只能用它们，希望你们能够理解。”

该隐赫斯特的千景堆了一整仓库，血鸦心想，而且比任何武器都要强大。那些都是昔日的血族留下的武器，除了小部分被新加入的血族猎人领走之外，其余的大部分都无人问津。如果这支正在发展起来的小型军队能属于该隐赫斯特……

“现在，我要示范一些常用的实战技巧。血鸦，”猎人叫道，“愿意扮演一下野兽吗？”

“我有这么野蛮吗？”

“你有这么强大。来吧，血鸦，展示一下猎人杀手无可匹敌的实力。”

这奉承的话语实在是初级，但闲着也是闲着，血鸦哼了一声，一个加速术闪到了猎人身旁。学徒们为这诡异的技术惊叹不已，议论纷纷。猎人解释道：“这是加速术，出自工坊的技艺之一，最早是老格曼的一名弟子发明的。这种技术不是随随便便就能学会的，你们先把基本的侧闪和滑步练好再说吧！”

尽管血鸦是协助者，但他下手也没有丝毫留情。并不是说他将猎人打伤，而是他毫不在乎猎人当着一众学徒的面被他压制得毫无还手之力，丢尽了身为师长的脸面。猎人向他投来埋怨的目光，但他没有向血鸦抱怨，而是出丑之后都随便叫一个学徒和他对练，轻松地打倒那些连长柄斧都拿不稳，还会用螺纹手杖打到自己的新手们，以此来传达“不是我菜，而是这个混蛋太强”的信息。即便如此血鸦也能看出来，自己的强大给一些学徒留下了深刻的印象。想到这里，他忍不住悄悄露出微笑。

训练新猎人并不是一件容易的活，自从开始招募学徒，猎人就把白天的大部分时间用来监督学徒们的锻炼和学习。就算亨丽埃特和加斯科因以及其他几个猎人能分担一些他作为老师的工作，其余的时间他也不能休息，因为除了训练新猎人外，他还需要训练新护士和新医生，而这份工作不仅需要更多的精力，还只有约瑟夫卡一个人能为他分担。不仅如此，他还要召集态度极为不配合的亚楠人在清理完野兽的街道和屋顶上摆满熏香，让其他地方的野兽无法靠近恢复正常人类活动的区域。除此之外，猎人还常常带着他召集到的同伴前去亚楠的其他区域狩猎，以求早日让亚楠全境恢复秩序。

高强度且性质冲突的工作汇集在一起，让猎人的作息变得十分疯狂。白天的教学十分耗费脑力，让他急需睡眠，可夜间的猎杀又让他兴奋起来，即使是回到房间之后也难以入睡，往往需要酒精的帮助才能得到片刻的休息。平均每七十二小时中两个小时的休息。

“我不喜欢你喝这个，”某天夜里，血鸦略显嫌弃地看着那杯颜色橘黄宛如晨曦般的鸡尾酒，“它让你的血尝起来是辣的。”

“‘龙舌兰日出’吗？它水果味很浓，你不是最喜欢吗？”

“那股辣味太浓，把果香都覆盖了。”血鸦实在是闻不得那刺鼻的气味，夺过猎人手中的酒杯，“别喝这个了，喝你昨天喝的那个。”

“‘亚历山大’太甜了，我不想连着两天喝！”

“它让你的血变甜。我喜欢甜美的血。”

猎人的神情阴沉下来，故意在他面前喝了一口橘黄的酒液：“别太嚣张了，血鸦。我会给你我的血，但我没有义务为了你让它变得好喝。”

血鸦无聊地在猎人的转椅上坐下，看着猎人脱掉风衣和鞋子，没有换睡衣而是直接穿上第二天要穿的衣服，就这样上床睡觉。既然喝不到美味的血，那血鸦也不打算强求自己。或许今夜他要履行一下自己对女王的义务，去猎取一些血污；亚楠已经基本安定下来，在这里找不到猎物，所以他必须去更远的地方才行。

“去猎杀？”眼角瞟到血鸦站起来，猎人迷迷糊糊地问。

“别忘了，我可是个污秽血族。”

“嗯。你明天不要过来了吧。”猎人翻了个身，“我叫了一些人来亚楠，他们不会喜欢你，你也不会喜欢他们。”

血鸦整理装备的动作一顿：“……处刑者？”

“对。”

“很多？”

“除了阿尔弗雷德还会有一个。”

“那就不足为惧。”血鸦抱起双臂，“当年处刑队要不是有人数的优势，该隐赫斯特根本不会沦陷。听你这么一说，我倒是想要会会那几个不知天高地厚地小兔崽子。”

“你当然能赢他们，但亚楠已经够乱了，我希望这种冲突越少越好。”

“你没资格命令我，小猎人。别忘了，我不一定需要你的血，但你一定需要我。”血鸦弯腰凑近猎人的脸，“我会准时出现在你的接待现场的。”

血鸦狩猎归来的时候，发现猎人已经不在大教堂。他循着气味找去，最终在欧顿小教堂发现了他。猎人正站在圆形高台的一个角落里，手中的武器不是其他，正是该隐赫斯特的骑士剑。多半是他在梦境中掌握了制作的工艺后自行打造的。

教堂里还有一个红衣的老人，不知所措地看着癫狂的猎人。血鸦尽量用温和的语气让他出去，自己慢慢靠近了猎人。

“阿丽安娜，阿丽安娜，可怜的阿丽安娜……”猎人的身体摇摆着，口中念念有词，“我本来是想救她的……可怜的阿丽安娜……”

在看到猎人手上的武器时血鸦就知道迟早会开打，他只希望猎人疯完之后赶紧进入正题，但这是他第一次听到猎人在神志不清的时候咕哝某个人的名字，这激发了他的好奇心。他试探着小声问道：“谁是阿丽安娜？”

猎人微微朝他的方向侧过头：“她穿着红色的裙子……跟我在该隐赫斯特发现的那件一样……”

该隐贵族的裙子？血鸦浑身一紧：“怎么会？”

“她的血香甜又充满营养……她很白，头发是浅金色，很漂亮……”

“她怎么样了？”血鸦抓住猎人的肩膀来回摇晃，“说！”

猎人看向他，眼中盛满愧疚与恐惧：“她怀孕了，就这样凭空地……生下来一个怪物，她很害怕它，所以我杀了那东西……可她也死了……”

血鸦松开猎人，颓然地后退了几步。他不清楚已经有多少年没有听到同族的消息，如今他终于得到一点风声，却是这样悲惨的结局。

“我以为她在现实中还活着，”猎人痛苦地抱着头，“可是没有！这么多人都在，只有她，还有那个疯子医生死了！阿丽安娜，阿丽安娜，阿丽安娜！！！”

猎人的骑士剑中射出一枪，直直打中血鸦的肩膀。血鸦这才从沮丧中清醒过来，在受伤的震怒之下，他长剑一挥斩断了向他刺来的骑士剑，然后用加了骨髓灰的子弹打中了猎人的胸口。

猎人躺在地上，大口喘息着，鲜血从伤口中汩汩涌出。血鸦喘着气强压下怒火，割开手腕将自己的血喂到猎人口中。

等到猎人醒来时，他发现自己躺在大教堂的房间里，胸口传来阵阵绞痛，但伤口已经愈合。他缓了好一会儿才勉强能起身，抬头就看见坐在窗台上擦枪的血鸦。

“你干的？”猎人指指自己胸口。

“没错。”

“有必要下手这么重吗？”

“人类如此脆弱不是我的问题。”血鸦无视了猎人愤怒的眼神，轻盈地从窗台上跳下，“换衣服走吧。我去会会你说的新来的处刑者。”

猎人叫来的人是探索圣杯地牢的猎人们。血鸦在猎人的白眼与阿尔弗雷德嫌恶混杂着惊恐的目光下，雄赳赳气昂昂地走在迎宾的队伍里。他一眼就认出了猎人所说的另一名处刑者：那滑稽的金色头盔、笨重的轮子和白花花的裸体在一众穿着得体的探墓者中不能再显眼。血鸦为了挑衅还故意没有戴头盔，就这样把自己那带有明显血族特征的容貌展现在天光之下。那名处刑者立刻把头转向他，尽管血鸦至今不清楚他们戴着那个头盔是怎么看得见东西的。这大概就是信仰的力量吧。

事实上，血鸦也没有看见他该看见的东西。他的视线被那熟悉而可恨的头盔和轮子所吸引，以至于那名处刑者摆出开火架势，血鸦才看清他左手上拿的究竟是什么。

“不，同志，请冷静一下……！”

阿尔弗雷德试图上前阻止，但对面的处刑者显然没有来得及听完他说的话。猎人抓着他的衣领退到远处，任由血鸦被一发大炮径直轰进墙里。

“活该。”猎人面无表情地说。

阿尔弗雷德扭头看着好友，又看看弯腰咳嗽着跑开的血族猎人，不知道自己该不该高兴。

艾琳随着探墓者的回归变得忙碌起来，毕竟探索圣杯地牢的猎人多多少少都有些疯狂。这些猎人并不完全是因为狩猎野兽而发疯，所以他们的疯狂没有那么暴躁，艾琳也得以在猎人的请求下尽量不杀死他们。从某天开始她的身边多了一名外乡的少年，看起来只是为她处理琐事的帮手，但大家都明白他其实就是艾琳培养的继任者。

女王杀手——也就是一炮轰飞血鸦的处刑者——不是探墓者中最疯狂的，但却是最难办的。首先说服他穿好衣服就花了猎人和阿尔弗雷德不少功夫，其次他的两样武器实在是太具有攻击性，让压制他的工作每次都十分困难。不过血鸦倒是乐于参与进这项任务里来，下定决心要报那一炮之耻。

有了探墓者的参与，猎人的工作瞬间轻松了许多，虽然依旧早出晚归，但他不再需要每隔三天才睡觉了。探墓者中有许多经验丰富的教会猎人与老猎人，足以在狩猎、医疗、学术等方面帮上大忙。猎人的轻松也让血鸦感到欣慰，毕竟他已经很久没有找机会和他做了。

猎人的身体已经不再白皙，但血鸦却莫名觉得那小麦色在猎人的身上更加性感。这原本是不符合血族审美的，所以血鸦自己也感到奇怪。结束之后他在床上舒展身体，欣赏着猎人在吧台前调制鸡尾酒的背影，那一滴滴汗珠顺着山峦似的脊椎滚落。

“你到底是怎么让这些人都乖乖听你话的？”

猎人端着酒杯回到床上，那鸡尾酒是黑色，上面飘浮着一层雪白的奶油，奶油的中间摆着一颗鲜艳的樱桃。看见血鸦被那色彩诱人的酒液所吸引，猎人微微一笑，将酒杯举到血鸦嘴边，让他轻轻抿了一口。

“这叫什么名字？”血鸦舔着嘴唇问。那香甜的味道实在是回味无穷。

“‘天使之吻’。”猎人回答，满意地欣赏自己调制的成品，“你问我怎么让他们听话？首先，他们其实都在梦境里见过我，只是大多数不记得我了，这份熟悉感至少能让他们对我没有敌意。其次，我说服他们相信我是教会派去梦境寻找兽化病解药的猎人，并向他们展示我掌握的技术和知识。”

“嗯……话说，原来的主教去哪里了？那个女人，叫……”

“阿梅莉亚。”猎人摇晃着酒杯，“她已经完全兽化了，我不得不把她杀掉。”

血鸦眯起眼睛，意识到猎人没有说实话，但暂时也没有追问的兴趣。不过有一件事他倒是很感兴趣。

“那阿丽安娜呢？她是什么人？”

猎人的动作停了下来：“你怎么知道这个名字的？”

“你昨晚跑到欧顿小教堂发疯，嘴里不停念叨着她。”血鸦把头凑过去，偷吃了猎人酒杯里的樱桃，“听你说，她似乎跟血族有些关联。”

猎人直起身，神情严肃起来，带着一丝压抑的悲伤，为血鸦完整地讲述了她的故事。

“她多半是血族的后代，虽然特征已经很少，但她的血不会说谎。”

“你说她是妓|女？”

“是的。我很抱歉。”

原来仅仅是他们的末裔都沦落到了如此悲惨的下场。血鸦的愤怒持续到了次日上午，当他路过教堂区利有洛加留斯雕像的广场，看见阿尔弗雷德在教导学徒们使用教会的武器，身旁是用他的巨大武器模拟野兽的女王杀手，血鸦的憎恨达到了顶点。他直接拔出千景，当着他们的面唾弃了洛加留斯的名字，引得那两名处刑者完全遗忘了在学徒面前的矜持，提起武器就向他冲了过来。这次血鸦早有准备，即使面对两名敌人也游刃有余，甚至凭借速度让他们完全处于下风。直到猎人闻讯赶到现场，用精准外加一点幸运的一枪给了血鸦一个内脏暴击，战斗才得以中断。

“他竟敢对洛加留斯大师出言不逊，”阿尔弗雷德原本和蔼的面容此刻扭曲得宛如野兽，“你为什么要阻止我杀了他！”

“因为你没有资格。”猎人冷静地回答，“或许你认为污秽血族的存在就是亵渎，但处刑队当年杀的可不仅有沉迷于鲜血的贵族，还有更多无辜的血族和儿童。这些血族可没有干涉到教会的血疗，可处刑队还是杀了他们。这个人（猎人指着血鸦）说不定因为处刑队失去了他的父母和妻儿，你不能指望他不恨你和你的大师。”

“你难道指望我对他的话无动于衷吗？洛加留斯大师……”

“……屠杀了无辜者！没错，阿尔弗雷德，他们的确是无辜者。停止你的狂信徒思维，以后不许再和血鸦动手。亚楠现在不需要除猎杀以外的冲突。”

说完，猎人转向血鸦：“而你，血鸦，也不许再去挑衅他们两个。”

“就是这些人害得该隐赫斯特生灵涂炭，我们的后裔沦落到社会的底层。”血鸦捂着腹部的伤口，气喘吁吁地站起来，“听听这处刑者给自己冠的绰号！女王杀手……说不定他在他自己的梦境里杀了我的女王！”

“我的确杀死了一个女王，”女王杀手发出许久未用的沙哑声音，“但很不幸的是，不是你的女王。”

“并且，或许你不相信，你面前的这两名处刑者都没有参与对该隐赫斯特的屠杀。阿尔弗雷德在当年不过是学徒，而女王杀手是探墓者。”猎人告诉他，“你当然可以继续恨他们，但这里不是该隐赫斯特，你必须要遵守我的规矩。你想要被叫做女王的疯狗吗？”

血鸦吐掉一口嘴里的淤血：“我的绰号里比这更恶劣的多得是。”

“但安娜丽斯的名声会比现在还要坏。血鸦，你听好了，或许这座城市里没人比你更强，但你要是真敢发难，所有猎人一起上也足以把你干掉。就像你说的，当年的处刑队凭借人数优势击败该隐赫斯特一样。”

这句话彻底打消了血鸦的斗志，他不耐烦地叹了口气，转身离开。猎人解散了围观的学徒，并承诺明天开始教导他们使用内脏暴击。血鸦正往大教堂走着，几个学徒却突然追上了他。

“这位先生，”少年少女们两眼放光地看着他，“您说您来自该隐赫斯特，是吗？您的武器好强！还有，您是怎么做到让枪械有这么大的威力的？”

血鸦被他们的反应激起了兴趣：“这就是血族的力量，年轻人。想学吗？”

“当然了！您能教我们吗？”

“不是不可以。不过首先，你们要向血族的女王……”

“行了，你们这些小兔崽子。”猎人一把拍上血鸦的肩膀，“赶紧去工坊准备今天的笔试测验，我很快就来视察。”

猎人的严格与他的辛苦程度几乎成正比，学徒们立刻点头如捣蒜，跑步赶往治愈教会的工坊。血鸦甩开猎人的手：“你想干什么？”

“最后一个要求，血鸦。”猎人低声说道，“不要试图在亚楠增加你的同类。”

“这跟你有什么关系？”

“这里是我的地盘，当然跟我有关系。我不会让任何人动你，但亚楠大部分人都信奉治愈教会，要是你在我眼皮子底下给该隐赫斯特招人，我就会丢掉好不容易得来的信任。”

“我才不管你有没有他们的信任。”

“等合作结束，你想做什么就做什么，我甚至会确保你不被他人打扰。怎么样？”

血鸦看着猎人的红眸，又产生了那种奇特的直觉，让他心里知道猎人并没有告诉他全部的真相，但他实在无法推测出猎人的动机。本来他在该隐赫斯特就不是参与政治的角色。不过既然猎人这么说，他就会这么做，等合作结束他就会在亚楠说服那些向往他力量的人加入污秽血族，给该隐赫斯特带来久违的新成员。

“好。一言为定。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Yharnam, July 0002 AN (After Nightmare)**

血鸦不太清楚自己到底讨不讨厌旧亚楠。该隐赫斯特并不是没有制作热武器的工艺，身为近卫军的一员，他以前经常在火药工厂转悠；但旧亚楠的热武器工业实在是不符合血鸦的印象和审美，冶炼钢铁的敲打声与蒸腾的热浪，加工火药时浓郁刺鼻的气味，以及组装武器的工厂流水线发出的连绵不绝的轰鸣，一切都与他记忆中在精妙优美的仪器里诞生的骑士剑、伊芙琳与水银子弹大相径庭。见鬼，就连亨维克墓地街的骨髓灰工房都比旧亚楠让人舒服一些，尽管那地方阴森得连血族都不愿意久留，但好歹气味没有那么重。

旧亚楠是从这年的年初开始朝这个方向转变的。去年猎人花了一整年的时间收复了新亚楠全境，终于将目光转向了旧亚楠这个荒废已久的城区。亚楠人普遍不想理会旧亚楠，毕竟那地方除了永不熄灭的火焰和遍地的野兽外已经没有活人。但猎人执意要尝试让那里恢复运作。

猎人在旧亚楠开设了新的医疗机构之后，就把住所搬到了那里，于是血鸦也随他住进了旧亚楠。大多数猎人都以为猎人会杀光旧亚楠所有的野兽，但猎人仅仅是为了一名高塔上的退休老猎人的请求，就答应将除不可治愈的狼人以外所有的野兽当作真正的病人收容治疗。所有人都觉得他疯了；只要一眼就能看出那些野兽已经没救了。血鸦知道猎人明白这一点，那名叫做酋拉的老猎人也明白。

大约是在三月的时候，所有旧亚楠的新病人就全部死亡了。有一部分在血疗的过程中意外身亡，更多则因为过于狂暴而不得不被实施安乐死。那几天猎人常常在晚上躺在床上诉说他的紧张，害怕自己失去酋拉的支持和信任。但那老猎人没有因此与他为敌。酋拉见证了每一只野兽的死亡，然后爬到他长期占据的那栋塔楼顶端待了数天，下来的时候就宣布自己会帮助猎人恢复旧亚楠的运作。

他们巡视了整个旧亚楠，扑灭所有的火焰，清理完所有的野兽，最终在一间偏僻且充满呛人气味的工作室找到了那个人，那个让旧亚楠走到如今这个方向的起源。或者说万恶之源。

“古神在上，”酋拉在看清那个身影的时候吓得倒吸一口凉气，“老奥托，是你吗？”

“酋拉！你这臭小子……咳咳……”老人一边咳嗽一边说，“我猜从现在起你的加特林不会再吵得我睡不着觉了吧？”

酋拉不敢相信，自己守在旧亚楠这些日子，居然没有发现自己火药桶帮的祖师爷就躲在城里搞事情。当年猎人工坊的异端奥托，也是火药桶帮的前身奥托工坊的创始人，在旧亚楠被烧毁后就找了个远离城中心的地方隐居起来，继续自己坚持了一生的事业。如果从旧亚楠被焚算起，奥托也该躲了几十年了，如今已然从当年不走寻常路的年轻人变成了步入古稀之年的老人。

老奥托第一眼看见猎人，就发出一声嗤笑：”过时的衣服，庸俗的武器，一板一眼的装备，你小子是工坊出来的吧？除了年纪对不上，你简直就像年轻版的格曼，觉得自己手里拿着把镰刀就真的能当死神，‘赐予慈悲而安详的死亡’。说得好听！不就是个满脑子只有什么召唤古神、挖坟盗墓的老蠢货！”

“好歹叫做考古发掘吧，奥托先生。”猎人有些无力地反驳道。

曾经的奥托多半在工坊里受尽了冷眼，因此对正宗工坊出身的猎人极为鄙视。在旧亚楠住了一段时间的血鸦逐渐对猎人和老奥托的冲突习以为常，他学会了对这一大一小两个猎人的斗嘴视而不见，专心做他自己的事情。工作之余，血鸦会从家里拿几样无关紧要的金银饰品换成货币，在亚楠的花卉市场购买种子和植株，种在旧亚楠的街道两侧与街心花园里。他按照印象中该隐赫斯特以前的样子，在建筑物的周围栽下樱花、蓝楹和山茶。其实并不是血鸦有多喜欢花（他就跟任何人一样喜欢花），只是旧亚楠的空气实在因为热武器工业的发展而变得难闻，让他想要改善一下自己的生活环境。

虽说老奥托常对猎人出言不逊，但猎人还是十分慷慨地资助了火药事业的振兴，毕竟新亚楠的猎人们武器稀缺。血鸦经常看见老奥托坐着轮椅，穿着与他的年龄严重不符的前卫服装（多数时候是黑色皮衣搭配着银色金属饰品），怀着莫大的热情指挥着工厂的雇员干这干那。虽然那好像总是卡了痰的嗓音让人听着不舒服，但老奥托的存在还是刷新了一波血鸦对人类的刻板印象——原来并不是所有老人都无精打采。又或者这种坐轮椅的暴躁老人只是亚楠特产罢了。

“你为什么会选双发手枪？”有天在晚餐时分，猎人问他，“伊芙琳应该是最适合血族的。”

“既然有了千景，就没必要在别的武器上多浪费血液。我的血质并不算是最优秀的。”血鸦优雅地用刀叉把面前的牛排切成小块，送入口中，“不过我想我主要还是为了嘲讽。那只妨碍我工作的乌鸦被我杀了，我就拿走他的衣服；那些治愈教会的小男孩们敢追杀我，我就用他们自己的枪干掉他们。”

“我记得伊芙琳是用人名来命名的吧？”猎人抿了一口他的‘深水炸弹’，问道，“你们真的有这么一位伊芙琳吗？”

“几百年前的爱情故事了。”血鸦尝了一下猎人的鸡尾酒，被那强大的后劲刺激得皱了皱眉头。近来猎人好像越来越喜欢喝烈酒。“两个年轻的骑士原本是一对好友，却同时爱上了美丽的伊芙琳女士，于是反目成仇，为了争夺女士的爱展开枪械决斗——顺带一提，这是该隐赫斯特的合法行为，男女皆适用，还有官方指定的流程，只是随着时代变迁有部分修改而已。其中一个骑士急于赢得这场比赛，便设计了这把特别的手枪，在决斗中杀死了他的对手。然而伊芙琳所爱的正是死去的那位，于是她也跟着殉情了。活下来的骑士被亲手杀死好友的愧疚与爱人死去的痛苦所折磨，于是将一生献给了猎杀，不像其余的贵族那样把脏活交给下人，而是手持他特别的手枪亲自上阵。这种手枪也就被命名为伊芙琳。”

“真是悲伤的故事。”

“是啊，被后来的歌手改成这样的。”血鸦用小勺舀起甜点，细细品尝那浓郁的巧克力香味，“真实的情况是那两个骑士根本不熟，发明手枪的那位在决斗的时候干净利落地崩死了另一位，伊芙琳女士也高高兴兴地投怀送抱了。”

猎人愣了好几秒才回过神来：“你怎么知道？”

“这是历史书里的版本，没几个年轻人愿意翻那些又厚又重还积着一层灰的大部头。而且我看过官方记录，伊芙琳和那个骑士是有结婚证的，女王陛下亲自证的婚。女孩子在结婚画像里笑得可甜了。”

猎人消化了一下，摇了摇头，继续享用他的炖肉，以及卷心菜、西蓝花、洋葱、山药和土豆混合成的沙拉：“我以后还是不要掺和到爱情这种事情里面去吧。”

在梦境中的猎杀之夜，猎人的食物除了烤肉之外再无其他，至于能吃的植物，他压根不知道这种东西真的存在，因此蔬菜和用烧烤以外的方式烹饪的肉类对他来说就是无上的美味。他一口喝干杯中的鸡尾酒，又要了一杯清爽的玛格丽特，吹着晚风一边品酒一边和血鸦闲聊了一会儿该隐赫斯特的趣事，直到天色完全黑下来才起身上街散步。

“这地方恐怕不怎么合你胃口吧？”猎人说道，他的鞋底踏在石板路上发出脆响，回荡在寂静的夜里。原本老奥托希望工厂开放到深夜，但猎人坚持不让工人们工作这么久。这不仅仅是人道问题，亚楠人要是不满起来可不好对付。

“我在更糟的地方也待过，不过这不是我跟你住在这儿的原因。你最近晚上越来越不安分了，猎人先生，你不再像以前那么忙碌，却比以前更加麻烦，我的工作量也随之增加。要是不离你近一些，我还真搞不清楚会发生什么。”

猎人提了提手杖：“跟我说说我是怎么发疯的吧，血鸦。”

血鸦微微仰起头，回忆着那些让自己印象深刻的事件：“你解决渴血兽的第二天晚上就跑到那东西原来待的地方，用来吸引野兽的鸡尾酒正被你拿来喝，一边喝还一边吐。听你的医生说是解毒剂的副作用，本来只服一点无关紧要，但你不仅为了对付渴血兽吃了许多，还在治疗那些已经救不回来的有毒野兽的时候吃了不少。清洗你的呕吐物可不是我喜欢的差事，我也没兴趣喝被药搅混的血。等那帮家伙全都死了之后，你不再吃解毒剂，血也好喝了不少，但你开始在晚上跑到城市偏僻的地方去，在亚哈古尔附近转悠，一边用雷霆砸墙，一边喊着‘去死吧曼西斯疯子’或者‘别他么给我哭了烦人的梅高’之类的鬼话。倒不是说我搞定不了你，但你不仅带着雷霆还带着小型雷霆，不停放电真的让我很难办。“

猎人凑到血鸦的耳边：“要我补偿你吗？”

血鸦微微一笑：“天气很热，或许明天中午我们可以找地方睡个午觉。”

“我知道在教堂区有个不错的旅馆。”

“就这么定了。”

清晨时分，血鸦被火药桶工坊传来的喧闹声吸引了注意力，彼时他正在旧亚楠的街道上照料着他那些花。他赶到现场的时候，发现一大群人正刚刚开始散开，显然是举行过一场较大型的集会。远处，老奥托和猎人正争论着，血鸦凭借血族出色的听力，将他们的对话听得一清二楚。

“我没有打压你，”猎人说，“我一直都在全力支持你的事业，我知道你设计的武器有多大威力，我敬佩你的工作！我明白你曾经遭受不公，但这不意味着我会纵容你当着那么多人的面贬低我和工坊，或者是教会工坊。你到底想干什么？”

“那些玩具一样的刀刀剑剑应该全部消失！”老奥托啐了一口，“这都什么时代了，还有这种矫揉造作的东西，真把自己当成以前的骑士老爷了吗？年轻人，看在你比格曼多点心眼的份上，我劝你尽早让你那些学生们丢掉那些伪劣产品。现在是火药的时代了，应该干净利落点摒弃旧时代的残渣。”

“我从来没有强迫他们使用哪种武器，”猎人阴沉地回答，“他们想要使用什么来参与猎杀是他们自己的选择，我只是根据他们的风格和特点进行引导。如果他们想要使用你的武器，我不会阻拦，但如果他们不想，我也不会强迫他们放弃自己选择的兵器。”

“你的学徒们都是一群小屁孩，他们知道什么！还自己的选择，他们只会选漂亮花哨的，完全不管那些垃圾能不能让他们在猎杀之夜保住小命。”

“在猎杀之夜，子弹往往会比体力更早耗光，且无法恢复，除非他们消耗血液。”

“两发炮弹过去，野兽就没了，耗费什么体力？而且你又不是缺人手，大把的傻小子傻姑娘围着你团团转，都搞不清楚自己在干什么。”

“我听够了你的牢骚，老头子！我支持你本来就是因为迟早有一天热武器会取代冷兵器，但你刚刚就在那个台子上，把我还有那些勤勤恳恳的老猎人说成一群落后愚昧的骗子。我警告你，你要是再试图搞出这样的事情，你就可以收拾东西走人了！亚楠不需要再多一个搅浑水的家伙。”

“你给我等着，臭小子！”老奥托指着猎人咒骂道，但也不敢真的做什么，摇着轮椅就打算离开。

“不，你等等。”

血鸦大步走到奥托跟前：“你好像对自己的武器很有信心啊？”

猎人拍拍他肩膀：“血鸦，不用你插手……”

“如果我证明你错了呢？”血鸦接着说道，“如果我告诉你这个无知的人类，世界上不只有一种办法获得强大的力量，而你捣鼓的那些小玩意儿只是最低级的一种呢？比你那些非得排放点什么东西才能造出来的武器更厉害的多得是。”

老奥托盯着他，眯起眼睛：“噢？比如说？”

“比如说，这个。”血鸦解下腰间的千景。

奥托不屑地一哼：“比竹竿还细的小刀？”

“这比竹竿还细的小刀比你火力最猛的大炮还要强百十倍。”血鸦傲慢地扬起头，“你要是不信，我现在就可以做给你看。”

“好，既然你这么说，那我就要看！我这就去试枪场等着你，看看你这不知天高地厚的血族余孽能搞出什么花样儿来！”

老奥托摇着轮椅离开。猎人转过头来，狐疑地看着血鸦：“你真的能做到？比火药桶帮的大炮更强？”

“当然。”

当然，这个‘当然’里面有很大的水分。血鸦走进试枪场，看到老奥托在指使酋拉调试大炮，感觉手心有点出汗。就像他对猎人说的那样，他的血质在血族中并不算是最为优秀的。他并没有忘记一年多前女王杀手把他轰进墙里的那一炮，即使以他的恢复力都休息了几周才完全缓过劲来。这不是开玩笑的，血鸦看着酋拉对准他的黑漆漆的炮口，心想，我正在为了那带有月亮气息的猎人进行枪械决斗，要是稍有闪失，把命送在这里也不是没有可能。

“听好了，血族怪胎！”老奥托拍了拍炮管，“这是我最新设计的款式，4英寸的厚的钢板也能打穿。你用你那把小刀把朝你射来的炮弹切开，我就认你说的话。”

“如果我能把你的炮弹切成四瓣，你以后就要尊称我为爵士（Sir），并且对血族的一切都要满怀敬意。”

老奥托脸色阴沉地沉默了一会儿，说道：“就这么定了。”

血鸦隔了一段距离站定，余光瞟到场地边缘猎人的身影，突然搞不清楚自己为什么要这么做。他在这里拼上性命，既不能赢得美丽女士的芳心，也不能真的给他带来任何好处。他献给女王的血污都是猎人帮他在那些参与猎杀的猎人们那里收集起来直接给他的，这就导致他已经有一段时间没有狩猎了。他已经有一段时间只是跟猎人待在一起，住在猎人的城市里，履行他跟猎人的交易，而现在他已经开始维护猎人的名誉。简直让人难以置信。

酋拉调整好大炮，一边给了他一个‘对不住了’的眼神，一边问他：“准备好了吗？”

血鸦让千景吸饱自己的血液，摆出拔刀斩的架势：“开始吧。”

火星在引线上攀爬，血鸦只是注视着那仿佛能将人吸进去的炮口，回忆着。

他的思绪跳跃到了血族灭亡前夕，他指挥着近卫军搭建好防御工事，女王对贵族骑士们发表着战前演说。铠甲与武器在昏暗的城堡中反射着银光，不能战斗的族人们聚集到女王的宴会厅里避难，血鸦穿过走廊，与拿着防身匕首的白裙少女们擦肩而过，来到女王的书房，看见她在写信。他问陛下，您在给谁写信，她说，给那些外面的族人，让他们速速归来。

他对此不屑一顾，认为流亡在外的族人不过是一些对该隐赫斯特满不在乎的叛徒。他丝毫不抱外界能有援军前来的希望，在该隐的城墙上浴血奋战。他斩断一个个咆哮的巨轮，劈开一顶顶金亮的头盔，看着处刑者的白袍上溅满他族人的血，看着近卫军的尸体被潮水般涌入的军队踩入血与雪中。他守在女王的门前，在心中冷笑，他果然是对的，女王写了那么多封信，没有一个血族从该隐之外赶来支援。

然后他看见了，那个化作一缕青烟飘入战场，拦在女王的居所与洛加留斯之间的身影。血鸦当时就在不远处，在面具之下愣愣地看着那个高挑的女猎人。她毫无疑问是一个血族，她的白发，她的肤色，她帽子上一簇白羽和她武器的样式都说明了这一点。可那身装束告诉他，她毫无疑问也是个猎人，可猎人不都是治愈教会和拜伦维斯一方的吗？

“格曼的弟子，”血鸦听见洛加留斯说，低沉的声音震雷一般在金色头盔下滚动，“让开。”

“做梦，你这拜伦维斯的走狗！”女猎人怒斥道，“你们觉得在骗了我屠杀一整个村子之后，我还会允许你们再屠杀另一个城市吗？更何况，这里是我的故乡！”

“你离开了这里。”

“现在我回来了。”女猎人分开拼接的刀刃，张开双臂，“我是玛利亚，安娜丽斯女王的血亲。你们要为此等暴行付出代价，而我会确保这必然发生。”

说完，她将刀刃刺入自己的胸膛。

即使已经过去了多年，血鸦依旧没有忘记那个与洛加留斯激斗的身影，那宛如绸缎般变换自如，却又削铁如泥的血刃，那随着血液飞舞熊熊燃烧的火焰，玛利亚舞蹈般的剑术和致命的拥抱。最终玛利亚还是寡不敌众，但身为猎人的她没有被即刻处刑，而是被锁在监牢中等待审判。血鸦在逃离牢狱时，拼着被守卫发现的风险找到了她的武器，交还给她的同时斩断了束缚她的锁链。她向他道了谢，然后没有多说什么，两人分道扬镳，血鸦骑着马冒着风雪逃离了该隐赫斯特，从此再也没有见过猎人玛利亚。

大炮的轰鸣声将血鸦从记忆中召回，他毫不犹豫地拔刀劈砍。血质并不是光靠信念就能变得更强，但血鸦明白，他已经足够强大。多年来他无意识地效仿着心目中的英雄，效仿着玛利亚强大的血刃，效仿着她的加速术，效仿着她的内脏暴击。他已经比当年强大太多，并且在内心深处他明白，他已经超越了玛利亚，超越了他的英雄。他拥有那份力量，现在他只需要将其全部释放。

他挥舞千景，刀刃甩出鲜血与火焰，两次挥砍，将裹挟着浓烟的火炮斩为四瓣。

“玛利亚？”听完血鸦的故事，猎人若有所思，“你说她是格曼的弟子？”

“你没有听说过她吗？”

“我从来没听过这个名字。但是我有种直觉，好像是我的内在之眼在告诉我……”猎人用手指轻轻敲着太阳穴，“我……这可能听起来很没道理，但是我觉得……从某个角度来看，我应该跟她非常熟悉。我到底是以什么方式和她产生联系的？我感觉我好像在哪里见过她……”

“确实听起来很没道理。她可是个血族，她失踪的时候说不定你还没出生。”

血鸦弯下腰，摘下一朵他亲手种在街边的红玫瑰，抛给猎人：“我赢了这场比赛。”

“花难道不是应该献给冠军？”猎人笑道。

“花由枪械决斗的胜者献给爱人。”血鸦上前几步，搂住猎人的腰，隔着花朵与他接吻，“现在，太阳已经到头顶了，赶紧带我去你说的那个豪华旅馆。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahar'gul, April 0003 AN (After Nightmare)**

说来可笑，曼西斯学派有多变态，亚哈古尔就有多豪华。但猎人似乎十分不喜欢这个地方，仿佛曾经在这里经历过什么很可怕的事情。自从搬到这里，他开始夜间亚哈古尔的街道上游荡，有时哼唱着一段旋律诡异的歌曲，有时拿着一个铃铛不停摇晃，有时在走廊里狂奔，仿佛在追赶着什么。血鸦一如既往地履行约定，在他每次发作时制服他，但猎人诡异的行动总是让他有种不祥的预感。

亚哈古尔的气氛对猎人的康复毫无帮助。即使猎人杀光了野兽，收容了被绑架到此处的病人，清走了所有头戴牢笼的尸体，也极少有人愿意搬到亚哈古尔居住。踏入亚哈古尔就像是踏入了另一个空间，夜空总是呈现出诡异的紫色，耳边总是隐约能听到奇怪的声音，眼前仿佛有攀爬在塔楼上的蜘蛛怪物闪过。猎人的灵视在这里只增不减。

“那些阿米戈达拉，就这样明目张胆地待在那里。”他向血鸦抱怨道，“总有一天我要把她们全杀了！”

“你不能这么做。”血鸦听了猎人的言论，略带紧张地说，“阿米戈达拉是恐惧之神。神明必须被崇拜。”

猎人叹了口气：“这就是为什么我不让你给血族招收新人，血鸦。”

共事这几年来，血鸦也终于意识到了，猎人毫无疑问是对上位者有着憎恨之情。他会向阿米戈达拉的雕像投去憎恶的神情，禁止了一切有关天庭使者的研究，甚至在为了保住民心被迫主持圣餐礼时，将受领的血液换成了‘血腥玛丽’（对喜爱血液亚楠人来说甚至还不够刺激）。也正是因为这份憎恨，猎人不允许血鸦在亚楠招收新成员，因为血族的夙愿就是让女王诞下上位者的圣婴，而猎人不希望任何人一个亚楠人为上位者服务。

在亚哈古尔常住的只有参与电器研究的科学家。猎人在击败黑暗怪兽之后挖开那里的土壤，在地下找到了秘密的研究所，以及在其中进行着研究的阿契巴德，曾经治愈教会的异端，沉迷于黑暗怪兽身上的电流的偏执猎人。

阿契巴德不像老奥托那样年事已高，他大约四十岁，一身亚哈古尔猎人的衣服，有点疯癫地歪着头，说话的语调轻浮得让人不太舒服，作为断肢的替代品的小型雷霆时不时散发出让人不安的震动。他也不像老奥托那样对自己终于得救而感到庆幸，反而对猎人将他强行揪出来的行为感到颇为不满。但猎人就像当年慷慨地资助奥托一样资助了阿契巴德，招募了一些相关领域的学者协助他的研究，并在亚楠推广他的事业。猎人说，他的内在之眼告诉他，电终将成为一种新的光源，在生活中无处不在，尽管用惯了煤油灯的亚楠人都不知道他在说什么。几个月之后，就像猎人所预言的那样，电灯真的被阿契巴德的团队研发出来，并逐渐给亚楠人带来了新的生活方式。

但阿契巴德似乎对猎人在这方面的热情不以为然。血鸦能清楚地察觉到那吊儿郎当的外表下隐藏着的不满，他不喜欢阿契巴德每次在猎人没有注意到的地方露出的冷漠神情，也不喜欢他的话语里透出的一丝鬼鬼祟祟。

“你要小心阿契巴德。”一天早餐时，血鸦警告他，“我觉得他想要利用你，但因为你无法被他操控，他不太高兴。他可能会对你不利。”

猎人抿了一口‘莱姆酸奶’，将今早最新的亚楠日报放在桌上，指了指一条不那么起眼的新闻：“你看这个。”

血鸦粗略地看了一眼，发现是一起失踪案：“怎么了吗？”

“已经是这个月第四起了。两个猎人，两个学者，巧的是，他们都非常推崇阿契巴德的发明。”

“你觉得是他绑架了他们？”血鸦疑惑地皱起眉头，“可他的研究应该不需要人体实验啊？”

“正常来说是这样。”猎人拿出一个造型奇特的徽章，蓝色的石头之中包裹着一道青色的电流，“我在打败黑暗怪兽之后，在那东西身上找到了这个。这是阿契巴德给那些跟他关系很好的朋友打造的徽章，你觉得它为什么会出现在一只黑暗怪兽身上？”

“因为那东西杀了一个他的朋友？它可不是很好对付。”

“有可能。但也有另外一种可能。”

“你是说，那只黑暗怪兽就是阿契巴德的朋友？”

“没错。”猎人把玩着那精美的徽章，“有可能阿契巴德不再满足于仅仅是再现雷光，而是想要连同那个诡异的生物一起再现。于是他结交朋友，将那些被他迷惑的人骗到他的实验室，用来制作黑暗怪兽。”

“但他不是先看到怪兽才开始实验的吗？如果之前的那头是他做出来的，他看到的怪兽在哪儿？”

“在圣杯地牢。”猎人回答，“我在洛伦城也看到了一只黑暗怪兽。阿契巴德曾隶属于治愈教会，他做过探墓者的可能性非常大。”

血鸦抚摸着下巴：“你打算怎么做？”

“现在一切都只是猜想。我知道阿契巴德不是什么善类……跟曼西斯学派有关系的都不是善类，当然达米安和安塔尔除外，但他们也不是好惹的……但现在亚楠已经恢复秩序了，我没有办法再独断专行。给人定罪必须有足够的证据，经过审判，才能决定他的下场。”

安塔尔是亚哈古尔的猎人，他被称为“叛逃者”，正是因为他背叛了曼西斯学派，决定阻止他们的暴行。据猎人所说，他们在梦境里一起击败了黑暗怪兽帕尔，以及另一个“恶心的东西”。安塔尔并不记得猎人，但就像其余所有与猎人在梦境中相识的人一样，他会不由自主地对他感到亲近，信任并帮助他。于是安塔尔奉了猎人的命成为阿契巴德的助手，实际上是在为猎人监视他的一举一动。

亚哈古尔的尽头是一扇紧闭的大门，猎人用铁锁将其封住，严加看守，禁止任何人进入。除了巡视阿契巴德的实验室，猎人在亚哈古尔最常做的事就是指挥工程队拆除那些与上位者相关的雕像，不管是阿米戈达拉、天庭之子还是其他什么东西。每当他这么做的时候他就会紧张地瞟向那些——据他所说——挂着真正的阿米戈达拉的塔楼，然后喝一口随身携带的鸡尾酒压惊。

电能的发展给猎人带来了巨额的收益，他除了常规地把钱花在亚楠民生上，也在艺术上进行了大量的投资，希望能有艺术家创作出更美丽的雕像或其他作品来填补亚哈古尔拆除原来的雕像后的那些空缺。他与血鸦闲聊时最轻松地话题也通常是这个，他们手挽着手漫步在街道上，讨论怎样重新设计亚哈古尔。

“当然是人身塑像最合适。”血鸦说道，“亚楠也有什么骑士公主国王的传说不是吗？我记得那群圣剑猎人都是贵族，最喜欢自称是某某骑士的后代，还给他们的祖先编出些异想天开的英勇事迹。”

“你这么说是因为该隐赫斯特堆满了人身塑像吧。”猎人笑道，“不过这主意挺不错。路德维希自称自己的祖先是古代苏美鲁的一位贵族，被人称为‘月光骑士’。他的回忆录里记录了他祖先的故事，骑士在夜晚的森林里听到了美妙悲伤的钢琴声，顺着音乐找到了跳舞的月光精灵，从此他的家族就获得了精灵的祝福。他还声称他的那把月光圣剑就是精灵赠送给他祖先的那把。很荒谬，但也很浪漫。改天我说不定可以用‘月光精灵’为主题办个艺术展览，收集多方的设计，毕竟这玩意儿谁也不知道长什么样子。”猎人说着，突然皱起了眉头，“不过亚楠人本来就喜欢诡异的东西，我这样会不会根本达不到目的？”

“你们的传说就只是传说，”血鸦把下巴放在他肩上，“我们的传说可都有血有肉。”

“比如说？”

“比如德古拉公爵，传奇近卫军统领。”血鸦的眼中流露出热切的向往，“他的真名是弗拉德，德古拉是他的称号，有‘龙’的意思。传说曾经有一条喷火的飞龙垂涎该隐赫斯特的黄金，弗拉德讨伐它有功，被女王封为公爵，得到了德古拉的绰号。他按照龙鳞的样子设计了铠甲，按照龙牙的样子设计了武器，于是就有了近卫军的套装和千景。当然，龙的部分多半是瞎编的，不过德古拉伯爵是真实存在的强大血族，近卫军的装备确实是他设计的。”

“哼嗯，有趣，我觉得这个故事很有值得挖掘灵感的地方。”猎人侧过头亲吻血鸦的银发，“还有呢？”

“还有诺斯费拉图，第一个为女王猎取血污的猎人。亚楠传说里的‘吸血鬼’这个词就是从他的名字演化而来的。传说他有一头在血族中极为罕见的黑发，穿着漆黑的斗篷，能够变成无数的蝙蝠或一团雾气，使用的武器只有利爪和牙齿。他从男猎人身上夺取血污献给女王，从女猎人身上吸食血液满足自己。”血鸦兴致勃勃地讲述着，“还有卡蜜拉伯爵夫人，女王的刑讯官，发明了赫赫有名的铁处女！还有……”

“好了好了，你越说越奇怪。不过这个方向挺不错，伟大人物的传说故事。亚楠的大多数传说都跟苏美鲁有关，虽然是很好的故事，但上位者在里面占据了太重的地位。我希望能改变这一切，摆脱那群古神对我们的玷污。”

血鸦没有作声，抱住了猎人的腰。猎人对上位者狂热的抗拒让他担忧，他害怕猎人会因此受到伤害。血族渴望让女王生下上位者的圣婴，这表明他们足够了解上位者，也知道他们有无数个理由畏惧上位者。

“听我一句，你可以不去理会他们，但不要反抗。你忘了洛伦城的下场吗？你忘了那些被诅咒的苏美鲁地牢吗？”

“我可以击败他们，血鸦。我不是普通人类，你知道的。”

“我……不是害怕你会失败。”我是害怕你为了击败他们最后会变成什么样子。

当晚他与猎人分道扬镳，带着收集好的血污回了家。他在该隐赫斯特住了好几天，一边让自己从亚哈古尔的紧张气氛中放松下来，一边清理出一些落满积雪的雕塑。安娜丽斯见他好奇，给他讲述了一些有关这些雕塑的原型以及雕塑家的故事，血鸦都一一记在心里，打算回到亚楠时说给猎人听。

但当他回到他们在亚哈古尔的居所，却哪里也不见猎人的身影，甚至连他的气味也不在。街上有猎人在整理装备，熟悉的身影——阿尔弗雷德，加斯科因，艾琳，探墓者们——正组织着他们部署在城市各处。血鸦心中一紧，意识到有什么不好的事情发生了。

不久，房门打开，走进来一个猎人。血鸦从床上坐起来，认出了这个人：“亨丽埃特。”

“爵士（Sir），”女猎人微微鞠躬，即使看起来已经极度紧张却也没有忘记礼数。自从老奥托不得不叫他爵士，基本上所有人都开始叫他爵士。“你回来了。”

“发生什么了？”

“请你千万不要说出去。”亨丽埃特确保房门关好，屋子里没有缝隙，这才转过身来面对他。

“是阿契巴德，他……”亨丽埃特咽了口口水，“他把领袖抓去了。”

“到底是怎么发生的？”血鸦沉着脸问。

“他直接潜入了阿契巴德的实验室，打算搜查那里寻找证据。”艾琳回答，“阿契巴德布下了陷阱。当时我也在场，那是一副可怕的景象。他触发了什么机关，然后整个房间就开始对他放电，足足有好几分钟。他没死——鬼知道他怎么会还活着的——但是当场就晕了过去，被阿契巴德绑走。我们试图救他，但阿契巴德拉拢了一些原来的亚哈古尔猎人——那群绑架犯——做他的保镖，再加上他拿他当人质，我们不敢轻举妄动。”

“阿契巴德有开出什么条件吗？”

“他想要我们贡献二十个符合他的一些要求的人，”阿尔弗雷德焦急又厌恶地说，“还要我们交出所有治愈教会的研究资料，并且让我们把工坊让给他，作为交换他会让猎人活着。他就是个疯子，他明知道我们不可能答应他！”

“我们不能失去猎人。”艾琳说道，“亚楠、旧亚楠还有亚哈古尔，现在不知道有多少拨人，都靠他镇着，没有他局面就会一团糟。我们必须想办法把他救回来，然后一举消灭阿契巴德。”

“我去营救。”血鸦说，“我比你们都要灵活，要潜入当然是我最合适。我记得他安插了间谍来着，叫什么名字？安塔尔，没错。你有那地方的结构图吗？”

“当然，”安塔尔的声音从铁质面具下传来，“领袖让我在里面找阿契巴德进行秘密人体实验的地方，顺便记下那里的布局。”

“很好。把那张图给我，我研究完了之后就找机会进去救人。”

“你为什么要这么做？”阿尔弗雷德问。他现在对血鸦的敌意已经远不如以前强烈，但他依然保有怀疑，“这不在你和他的契约当中，你没有义务救他。”

“我很想说是因为没有他就没有稳定的血污来源，但既然是你在问，那我就要直说了。我不是什么冷血怪兽，处刑者，我认识他几年了，不想要他死。”血鸦认真地说，接过安塔尔递来的地图，“我会在晚上出击，营救成功之后我会打出该隐赫斯特的纹章，你们看到之后就可以进攻。”

“我跟你一起去，”亨里克站了出来，“我的装备能抗闪电，要是你出了什么差错能替你撑一会儿。加斯科因可以在外面接应我们。”

“行吧，不过你可别给我拖后腿。”

“这你就不用担心了。”

他们花了一整个白天研究平面图，讨论猎人可能被关押的位置。待夜幕降临，血鸦和亨里克整装待发，带了足够的血瓶，从安塔尔给他们指的一条密道进入研究所。亨里克朝等在门口的加斯科因做了个告别的手势，跟上血鸦进入了黑暗的走廊。

“别用灯，”血鸦低声说，“跟紧我。最好是不要惊动他们，否则谁知道他们会对带有月亮气息的猎人做什么。”

“我听说有些学者和猎人，甚至是普通的居民，会称呼领袖为‘亚楠’。”亨里克说。

若不是现在深入敌境，他一定会吐槽几句，但血鸦现在不想说太多闲话。

血鸦已经数次随猎人来到过电力研究所。这个地方在阿契巴德以及大部分电力工作者的要求下，被修建得跟洛伦城几乎如出一辙——毕竟亚楠人多多少少有点迷信，就算是科研人员。主色调是沙漠的黄色，墙壁加上了模仿砖块的纹路，翡翠、白水晶与红宝石镶嵌成的冷血花顺着立柱攀爬而上，随处可见漆黑的狼头、羊头与牛头雕塑，各种放电怪兽的浮雕，以及这座城市的众多著名学者和主教的复原画像，都是身披黄袍，肤色惨白的苏美鲁人。猎人确实富有起来了，血鸦心想，这地方有该隐赫斯特一半豪华，而该隐是个见鬼的王城。

他们从通风管道进入，正下方就是研究所的学者们的一场集会。阿契巴德的猎人们正在逐一质问他们究竟选择投靠哪一方，大部分人颤颤巍巍地回答投靠阿契巴德，小部分人挺直了腰表示绝不当叛徒，被猎人当场击毙。忠诚的傻子，血鸦心想，但每声枪响都让他胸口一紧，不禁加快脚步。必须赶快救回猎人才行。

他们按照地图的指示依次找了所有可疑的房间。其中一间屋子里存放着被猎人杀死的那只黑暗怪兽的遗骸，另一间摆满了洛伦城的各种死胎和扭曲尸体，还有一间几架让血鸦感到非常不妙的重型武器——他默默记下要让猎人好好检查这些东西。最后他们终于在最最深处的房间找到了猎人。

猎人正躺在手术台上，被注射着什么奇怪的物质。这是一间简陋的石室，只有一些医疗器械，以及一些被黄布蒙住的未知设备。血鸦环顾四周确定没有敌人，立刻走到猎人跟前查看他的情况。他拔掉猎人身上的针头，拿出约瑟夫卡在他出发前交给他的特制血瓶，小心翼翼地给猎人注射进体内。

“醒醒，小猎人。”血鸦轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“我来接你了。”

猎人的脸上有了一丝血色，但仿佛还在半梦半醒中。血鸦拿过腰间的小瓶子，把其中的液体喂进他嘴里。这是名为‘依乎儿城’的鸡尾酒，口感强烈而直接，血鸦来到猎人的房间时发现已经调好一杯，却没来得及被喝掉，就随身带了一些。果然，猎人在酒精的刺激下逐渐清醒了过来，目光艰难地对焦在他脸上：“血鸦……？”

“爵士，我们得走了，”亨里克催促道，“我听到有脚步声！”

“我知道，”血鸦抱起猎人，“猎人，我们走……”

一片紫光覆盖了视线。血鸦被刺激得地下头，发现自己裸露在外的双手开始冒出白烟。因为是潜入行动，所以他没有穿平常狩猎时的一套，也没有穿会碰撞发声的该隐铠甲，而是穿着能预防闪电的普通黑衣。一阵烧灼的疼痛席卷了他的全身，他痛苦地闷哼出声，跪倒在地，只是勉强没有放开怀里的猎人。

“爵士，你没事吧！”

“他当然有事，”熟悉的声音从门口传来，阿契巴德站在那里，作为义肢的小型雷霆闪烁着青色电光，“他可是个污秽血族。”

血鸦感到耳朵都在嗡鸣，仿佛整个人被丢进火里燃烧。他勉强睁开眼睛，发现光源正是那些先前被黄布覆盖的可疑设备。“这是……什么？”

“人工阳光，”阿契巴德得意地说，“我就知道你很有可能来救他，该隐赫斯特的血鸦。这是我为你精心准备的礼物，还满意吗？”

血鸦只听清了人工阳光，其余的都在他脑中变成一片火焰噼啪声。他知道敌人不止一个——阿契巴德的那些猎人一定都全部赶来了。血鸦强压下疼痛和呻吟，朝着门口开了数枪。

“带他走！”他对亨里克喊道，感觉喉咙都在冒烟。

亨里克终究是个老猎人，没有多说一句话就从他怀里接过了猎人，顺便把身上的风衣脱下来罩在了血鸦身上。阿契巴德和他的猎人上前阻拦，但血鸦只是抽出千景挥出一道血刃，一瞬间逼退了数个猎人。玛利亚，血鸦看着趁机背着猎人奔向逃跑路线的亨里克，心想，我必须像玛利亚一样英勇强大。

看着猎人安全离开，他的理智也稍微恢复了些许。他一枪打碎一盏紫灯，正想打碎第二盏，阿契巴德就用小型雷霆挥出一道雷光击中了他。血鸦躲闪不及，但亨里克留给他的风衣抵消了大部分的伤害，他一个加速术闪到阿契巴德面前，双手持剑从上至下劈出一字斩。阿契巴德连忙后撤，但仍然没能躲过血鸦的快刀，坚固的亚哈古尔套装让千景偏移了一些，只是斩断了他作为义肢的小型雷霆。

阿契巴德跌倒在地，头盔从他头上脱落，露出他愤怒到扭曲的神情：“血族怪胎！”他大叫着，胡乱地向他开了几枪。血鸦勉强避过，却迎面被一记更加沉重的枪击打中。他烦躁地睁开眼睛，心情立刻转变为了不屑。“模仿该隐的失败品。”他随手用千景砍断对面猎人的步枪矛，顺着亨里克离开的方向跑去。

剩余的夜晚对他来说是一片模糊的影子。他依稀记得手持霰弹枪和雷霆的猎人紧追在他身后，他不停地用千景挥砍着，阻挡他们更进一步，只有在听到亨里克的呼喊声时才继续跑几步。他已经离开了那个可怕的房间，但他依然感觉那紫光仿佛变成了有生命的刀片在他身上乱窜，把他的皮肤烫得布满水泡，把他的血液烫得几近沸腾。那简直就像是加强了好几倍的阳光，好像他真的变成了亚楠传说里那些遇到阳光就会被焚烧致死的吸血鬼。

他还记得他被加斯科因拖出下水道，神父急切地请求他打出该隐的标记，他勉强把手伸进口袋，放出烟花，让空中出现耀眼的红金双狮纹章。他模糊地看见研究所中冲出几个浑身带电的怪兽，提前部署在城市中的猎人倾巢而出，“兽爪”乔瑟夫飞奔着一马当先，紧接着是老猎人维托斯和他的野兽切割刀，“疯人”沃勒和他的阿米戈达拉之臂，艾琳和她的慈悲之刃。最后血鸦看到的是已经完全清醒过来的猎人，在他额头落下一个安抚的吻，低声道谢。然后他就在重度烫伤的痛苦中失去了意识。

他醒来的时候就在猎人的房间里，猎人的床上，躺在猎人的身边。头还有点痛，但身体已经没有大碍，惨遭烧灼的皮肤也在他惊人的恢复力下看不出一丝痕迹了。时间是夜晚，说明至少已经过去了一天，他坐起身来，端详着猎人的脸。

猎人的皮肤比去年又更深了些，呈现出漂亮的浅棕色。他睡得十分安详，没有任何紧张或不安的神情，这是血鸦在很长一段时间内都很少看到过的景象。他低头吻了吻猎人的嘴唇，对方很快被他的动作弄醒了。

“你没事了吧？”猎人半眯着眼睛问。

“当然。你还是担心你自己吧，那个混蛋给你注射的东西都清掉了吗？”

“别担心，约瑟夫卡的血清很强大。”猎人翻了个身面对着他，“阿契巴德已经死了。被他亲手制造的黑暗怪兽一个不小心踩死。”

“他又造出了一只？”

“两只，还有一些恐怖怪兽，我们花了两天才解决完。你睡了三天，血鸦，我从没见你伤得那么重过。”

烧灼的记忆在他脑中清晰的浮现，血鸦打了个寒颤，俯身抱住猎人的腰：“把那些该死的机器毁掉。算我求你了，我不想让那东西再出现在世界上。”

“我已经这么做了，包括所有的图纸都烧了。”猎人抚摸着他的头发，“没事的，血鸦，我们已经安全了。”

血鸦就这样抱着猎人再次入睡。这次他的梦境中没有骇人的紫光和可怕的灼痛，他梦见自己变成了弗拉德公爵，站在风雪交加的该隐城门前与巨龙作战。他杀死巨龙，沐浴着满身的龙血回到城堡内，看见猎人身着该隐骑士的华丽服装，从堆积成山的黄金上走下，脱去他的头盔，奖励他一个热情的亲吻。他把猎人推倒在满地黄金里，和他共度良宵。


	5. Chapter 5

**Yharnam, June 0004 AN (After Nightmare)**

“这边走。”

猎人提着灯，引领着他去往地下室深处，而血鸦也感到那种兽化病特有的动物骚味愈发浓郁起来。自猎人从梦境归来已经过了四年，兽化病几乎已经在亚楠销声匿迹，且随着社会稳定下来，被兽灾打断的医学研究继续进行，亚楠已然重新确立了医疗圣地的地位，外乡人陆续涌入，寻求灵丹妙药治疗疾病。对于亚楠人来说，兽化病几乎已经快要成为一场噩梦而非真实发生过的事情，而现在猎人却告诉他这种病症仍然存在？

终于，他们走到一扇厚重的门前。血鸦隐约听到女人的尖叫声，不禁皱起眉头。

“我从前对你说了谎，血鸦。”猎人神色凝重地说道，“但是我预感到这件事我已经瞒不下去了。我不能轻易告诉他人，但我需要尽可能多的建议才能下决定。”

“行吧，”血鸦点点头，“说说看。”

猎人敲敲门，门应声而开，约瑟夫卡探出一个头来。她的白色治愈教会袍上有撕裂的痕迹，但没有血液，那头棕色秀发也略显凌乱，好像她在处理什么令她焦头烂额的事情。约瑟夫卡看了一眼血鸦，又看向猎人：“进来吧。”

这是一间治疗室，光线十分阴暗，只有一张病床和一个病人。一个白发的女人被牢牢绑在床上，正不停地尖叫甩头。她看起来在四十到五十岁之间，身穿白色的病号服，眼中满是血丝。血鸦一眼就认出了她。

“阿梅莉亚？”

“没错，”猎人摁住她，用小手电筒查看她的眼球，“她又开始不稳定了。约瑟夫卡，给她打一点镇静剂。”

折腾了大约二十分钟左右，阿梅莉亚才平静下来，渐渐陷入沉睡。猎人把血鸦领出房间，两人在狭窄的过道里相对而立。

“所以你说的谎就是骗我说阿梅莉亚已经死了？”血鸦不知道该作何感想，“已经四年了，从四年前开始她就在这儿了吗？”

“对。阿梅莉亚的症状很特殊，血鸦。一般的兽化是一个长期的过程，分成不同的阶段，每个阶段都有不同的症状，直到最后完全兽化，无药可救。但是阿梅莉亚不一样，她在短短几分钟，甚至几秒钟内就可能达到后期甚至接近完全兽化的状态，而且她的精神状态始终不稳定，不管兽化病是轻是重。我基本可以确定她已经精神崩溃了。”

“那你为什么不真的杀了她？”血鸦问道，“她有可能会把病传染出去，如果她的这种特殊症状在所有患者身上出现，那你不就有几百几千个会在几秒钟内兽化的病人了吗？”

“阿梅莉亚是主教，治愈教会的主教！你知道亚楠有多少人都在治愈教会工作吗？如果我能动手的话我当然愿意终结她的痛苦，但约瑟夫卡不愿意。她是除了你我之外唯一知道这件事的人，而她也属于治愈教会，而且是个责任心很重的医生。她同意对阿梅莉亚的状况暂时保密，但她也希望拼尽全力治好她。如果我在阿梅莉亚还有救的情况下杀了她，而这件事以某种方式传了出去，整个亚楠，包括所有治愈教会的猎人……我不知道他们会做出什么事来，血鸦，他们是我的朋友，但他们一辈子都认识治愈教会，而我只不过是个‘有可能’在梦境里跟他们遇见过的，‘可能’是格曼工坊最后的继承人的，‘可能’是被治愈教会交托了进入梦境寻找兽化病的解药的任务，来路不明的猎人。”

血鸦来回走动着，低声问道：“你觉得你能治好她吗？”

“严格来讲，我已经治好她了。如果只是消除兽化的症状，我早就可以做到。”猎人望了一眼治疗室的厚重大门，满眼的忧虑，“但是……我很难解释，血鸦。虽然不敢断定，但治愈教会以前的圣餐仪式很有可能是那次兽化病的根源之一。阿梅莉亚作为主教，摄入的‘古神之血’比任何人都要多，甚至在某种程度上已经和她融合了，因为她的信仰实在是太虔诚了……”

“说人话。”

猎人叹了口气：“对她来说，已经不存在治好了。即使症状完全消失，她变成正常人的样子，她也随时都有可能兽化。”

“那个医生约瑟夫卡知道这件事吗？”

“知道。她和我一样纠结。约瑟夫卡很敬仰阿梅莉亚。”

他们回到地面上，回到猎人在猎人工坊的居所。看猎人对这间房间的布置，血鸦知道他恐怕不会再移居到其他地方。这里已经被扩建了好几倍，分成教学楼、工坊、校场、宿舍等好几个区域，年龄最老的旧工坊部分就变成了猎人生活的地方。猎人告诉他，这间房子及其面对的花园就是他在梦境时家，除了他自己之外还有老猎人格曼，以及一个会动的人偶。猎人的描述至今让人难以理解，毕竟格曼早该老死了，而会动的人偶？虽然梦境里发生的事情都很难用常理解释，但这样的事情还是有点匪夷所思。

工坊不是最高点，但在这里仍然可以较为清晰地看到亚楠的全貌。教会镇、亚楠、旧亚楠和亚哈古尔都清晰可见，朝大教堂的方向远望还能看到恢复运作的亨维克墓地街，那里现在除了继续生产骨髓灰、运营公共墓地，也在猎人的整改下成为了血质研究的重要场所，因此尽管猎人仍然禁止血鸦给该隐招人，他却会允许猎人研习血质，学者们进行血质方面的科研。亚哈古尔完全变成了电子科技中心，从前曼西斯学派有关古神降临的所有资料都被抛弃，而那些（仍然只有猎人看见过的）阿米戈达拉则（据猎人所说）已经逃到了一个叫做噩梦边境的地方。

“到了这个程度，也不用再瞒了吧。”在他们坐在花园里品尝下午茶，猎人喝着‘大都会’阅读报纸的时候，血鸦说道，“你想要亚楠。你想当亚楠的国王。”

猎人抬起眼：“亚楠不是一个王国。”

“国王、领主、主教、市长，随你怎么叫。不管怎样，你想做这里的统治者。”血鸦倾身上前，“是什么让你产生了这种想法？”

猎人放下报纸：“有一部分，是为了清除上位者在这座城市留下的痕迹，为此只有成为统治者才最为高效。”

“其他的部分呢？”

猎人沉默了许久，那双红眸中光芒流转，仿佛他又回想起了四年前那场可怕的梦境之旅。

“我失忆了，你知道吗？”他平静地说，“我在梦境世界醒过来，在那张病床上，腰酸背痛，什么都不知道。我去到街上，敲那些还有光透出来的门。亚楠人叫我外乡人，叫我滚远点，我这才知道我是外乡人。实际上我根本不记得我从哪里来，要去梦境干什么。我来到这座城市，这里满是疯子和野兽，但这里很美，非常美。我了解到兽化病，了解到一切，我不想要这座美丽的城市就这样沦为废墟，于是我开始战斗。然后我从梦境里醒过来……老格曼亲手把我送出去，但是我没有忘记梦中发生的事情，因为我吃了上位者的脐带，精神上已经不是普通人类了。你懂吗，血鸦？我什么都不知道，什么都不记得。我除了亚楠外一无所有。我想要这座城市，我也会从上位者手中赢得她。”

“你就快成为‘亚楠’了，”血鸦饶有兴趣地提到，“有些人会这么叫你。你这么不喜欢崇拜上位者的苏美鲁，他们却给你安上了亚楠女王的名字，真是搞笑。当然，我想他们这么叫你的时候是把你跟这座城市联系在了一起。不过他们这么做除了尊敬你之外，主要还是因为你怎么也不说自己叫什么名字。”

“我没有名字。我只是带有月亮气息的猎人。”猎人抿了一口鸡尾酒，“你呢，血鸦？你叫什么名字？”

“我没有名字。我只是该隐赫斯特的血鸦。该隐赫斯特一天被遗弃，我就跟她一同被遗弃。”

猎人搬离亚哈古尔之后，夜间疯癫的症状好了许多，但血鸦反而因此更少回到该隐赫斯特。亚楠欣欣向荣，一切都是那么充满生机，他走在街道上能看见精美的雕塑，他亲手种植的花草，有路过的人们摘帽称他为爵士（Sir）；回到猎人的居所，有美食与好酒，舒适的房间，猎人的体温和他甜美的血液。该隐是他的故乡，但久而久之她与亚楠的对比愈发鲜明，除了女王外只有一言不发的仆人，屋顶的石像鬼和雪地里的舔血虫，甚至那些在梦境中的鬼魂都没有。血鸦依旧常常回到该隐赫斯特，但他愈发流连于亚楠，流连于猎人的怀抱。

“我最近晚上怎么样？”猎人问道，“有给你添麻烦吗？”

“跟在亚哈古尔那时候比起来好太多了。可能是因为重新动用那些苏美鲁人的原因，你会睡着睡着爬起来在纸上用奇奇怪怪的文字写些东西，或者是画一些诡异的图案。除此之外你几乎没有跑出去干什么过。”

‘那些苏美鲁人’就是那些肤色苍白，身材高大，身着风衣的教会仆从。他们当然并非活物，似乎是从圣杯地牢中发掘出来的一种次级苏美鲁人类，可以通过奥术控制他们的行动和思想。猎人接管教堂区之后他们就停摆了，但是如今大多数猎人们都被派去探索禁忌森林、护卫探索地牢的学者、出警或是巡逻城市边境，于是猎人重新启动了这些教会仆人，让他们负责教堂区的治安，镇守至今还紧锁着的教会上层。操控他们需要颇为精湛的奥术，但目前的学者中专攻奥术的实在不太多，猎人不得不承担大部分的责任，而过多的使用奥术也就造成了一些不太暴力但更为诡异的疯狂举动。

“我这个样子，怎么做亚楠的统治者？”猎人略带迷惘地说，“我现在的情况，说得好听点是获得了内在之眼，难听点就是变成了疯子。我不过是个硬把自己塞进人类壳子里的上位者。这样下去迟早会出问题的。”

“虽然并不全是，但你确实能算作人类，这点毫无疑问。”血鸦向他保证，“我喝你的血，不至于认错这一点。古时候的伊兹不是有个传说，说他们的第一个女性因为偷吃了禁忌的明树花果实，才从未开化的野兽变成了人类吗？我觉得你的情况跟这个很像。你的生理机能没有任何变化，变的只是你的精神，你学会了更多的东西，所以你感知到的东西也更多。你会不安心不是因为你害怕这种状态本身，而是因为只有你是这样，你觉得孤立无援。但你会慢慢习惯的，亚楠人也会接受你的。整个血族只有我们的女王是不死之身，但我们照样敬仰她。”

他的安慰听起来想必非常实在，猎人不禁露出了温暖的微笑：“我挺希望再去看看该隐赫斯特的。”

血鸦惬意地翘起腿：“那可不是我决定的事情。看女王有没有心情给你写份邀请函了。”

欧顿小教堂里，众人在圆形高台上围坐成一圈，等待居于上座的猎人发话。这里已经成为了猎人组建的议会召开私密会议的地点，其他更为公开的会议案件处理则通常在大教堂举行。在场的有众多猎人派系和学术机构的代表，全部等待着站在中央的黑衣修女发话。血鸦坐在猎人身边，对这样的紧张气氛感到不自在。他身为该隐的近卫军统领，当然也参加过不同的会议，但血族的风格向来奢华随性，不会有严肃到这种程度的情景。

“不用拘谨，阿黛拉，”猎人说道，但神色有种淡淡的释然，“把你看到的完整叙述一遍就行。”

修女梳着整齐的黑发，穿着教会标准的黑色女装，绞着手指惶恐地看着猎人。血鸦眯起眼睛看着阿黛拉，觉得她看向猎人的神情有些超出寻常的尊敬，而这份更为热烈的感情也导致她现在看起来充满愧疚和矛盾。她断断续续地讲述了自己如何在路过走廊里的一道门前是突然听到可怕的尖叫声，于是叫上了几个同伴一起下去查看情况，结果发现了被绑在病床上的主教的经过。她一提到阿梅莉亚的名字，顿时有几个人坐立不安起来。

“谢谢你，阿黛拉。”猎人对她颔首一礼，“你可以离开了。”

众人沉默地望着修女离开小教堂，关上大门。关门的声音刚落，就有一个人迫不及待地站起身，愤愤不平地望向猎人。是探墓者欧列克，治愈教会忠诚的猎人。

“您告诉我们她死了，亚楠。您告诉我们主教已经完全兽化，无药可救，所以你不得不杀了她！”

“我说了谎，各位。”猎人承认道，“我向你们郑重地道歉。阿黛拉所说的都是真的。”

“您怎么可以说这种谎？”探墓者格雷米亚说道，“这可是阿梅莉亚主教！您告诉我们您是受教会所托，前去梦境寻找兽化病的解药的，那主教难道不正是托付您的人吗？您为什么要隐瞒她的病情呢？”

猎人轻轻吸了一口气，从椅子上站了起来。他半长的黑发整齐地梳到脑后，身着黑色西装和白色衬衫，背心和领带则是血一般的暗红，衬托出他眼睛的颜色。如果忽略他那晒成棕色的皮肤和粗糙的手，这副打扮的猎人倒有几分贵族气质。

“我接下来要说的事情，大家可能很难接受。但是如果我不接受清楚，你们也将无法理解我一直以来隐瞒事实的理由。”他宣布道，努力维持着声音的稳定，“我经过调查发现，治愈教会的圣餐仪式很有可能是引发兽化病的原因之一，而阿梅莉亚主教很可能在其中扮演了重要的角色。”

这话一出，会场瞬间炸开了锅。血鸦兴致缺缺地听着他们来回辩论，从下午一直争吵到明月高悬。当猎人终于脱身，和他一起回到住所的时候，他说：“你知道这事迟早要用武力解决，对吧？”

“当然知道。欧列克和格雷米亚，他们两个尤其不满。而且我不能说我比他们更了解教会和亚楠，我必须加倍小心才行。”猎人给了自己灌了一口鸡尾酒，“现在事情暴露，我也只能让阿梅莉亚住进诊所了。光是她这副样子就足够把整个教会弄得人心惶惶，更别提那些猎人和神职人员可能会密谋一些事情。搞不好的话，我会被赶下台，治愈教会又会变回以前的模样，把亚楠变成上位者的蓄奴场。”

血鸦抓住他的肩膀，让他面对着自己：“看着我，猎人。”

猎人不知所措地看着他。

“我刚才叫你猎人（Hunter），但你其实想被叫作大人（Lord），对吗？。你说你想要这个城市，想要从上位者手里赢得她，现在我告诉你，城市可不是什么漂亮的姑娘或宝石。这里有数以万计的人，每个人都有自己的生活，而你如果要统治这座城市，统治他们，也就要对他们负起责任来。我不是什么国王，但我一辈子都在侍奉女王，这点事情我还是懂的。”血鸦停顿了一下，继续说，“如果你对上位者有这么深的敌意，你很有可能会给亚楠带来难以想象的灾难。而这么做不算是负责。”

“难道我让他们迷信上位者，甚至为此生病、发疯、变成野兽和实验品就是负责吗？”

“不是。我只是……”血鸦感到有些词穷。

“我告诉过你了，血鸦，我能杀死他们，我不会把亚楠卷进来的！”

“你说服不了我！”血鸦忍无可忍地吼道，“你的脑子可能不是人类了，但你的身体还是！就拿我来说，你无论是清醒还是不清醒，都在我面前毫无胜算。上位者是我的神！几千年来，近卫军和骑士在战斗前向阿米戈达拉祈祷，祈祷我们能给予敌人恐惧。我的女王想要诞下的正是上主欧顿的圣婴。在从前，我们在小孩犯错时会向科斯姆寻求宽恕。在利用星辰占卜预言时会寻求伊碧塔丝的指引。我们向苍白之月祈祷能够获得更强大的血质。还有很多很多的神明，他们可怕，但是跟其他地方那些纯粹被幻想出来的神明不一样，他们真实存在！每一个仪式都有效，每一句祈祷他们都会回应！他们是我们生活的中心！你不能就这样扬言杀死真实存在的神！”

“为什么？他们伤害我们，利用我们！”

“苏美鲁的兴盛正是拜他们所赐，而不管是亚楠还是该隐，都是苏美鲁文明的延续。我们甚至很有可能是被他们创造的！”

猎人挣脱他的手：“你阻止我是因为血族的夙愿就是生下上位者的孩子。你根本不关心亚楠。”

“这里又不是我的城市。在我的城市，我们最高的荣耀就是生下神明的子嗣。千百年来一向如此。”

猎人没再多说什么，但血鸦知道自己没有说服他。仿佛是下意识地寻求和解一般，当晚猎人将血鸦吻醒，取悦了他，而血鸦也埋首在他脖颈处吸了他的血。当然，问题没有因此而解决，但他们逃避着，不愿去面对这场冲突。

第二天他们来到诊所看望阿梅莉亚时，教会镇已经一片混乱。

“善良的猎人！”在这里照顾病人的阿黛拉看见猎人，急忙跑过来。血鸦眉头一挑——他从没听过她这样称呼猎人。“他们……我……”

“冷静点，阿黛拉。发生了什么事？”

“那些仆人……他们突然不听使唤了，有的还开始攻击我们，好几个人受了伤……”

“嗯……阿梅莉亚曾经是他们的主人，恐怕是她的出现让他们混乱了吧。”猎人推测道。

“然后欧列克先生和格雷米亚先生，还有其他一些猎人和神职者……他们趁机带走了主教……”

“带去哪里？”

“大教堂……他们说，那里才是主教应该待的地方……”

猎人感谢了阿黛拉，走进诊所，找到了忙得不可开交的约瑟夫卡：“他们走了多久了？”

约瑟夫卡知道他真正想问的是什么：“我上次给她打镇静剂是在四个小时前。正常情况下她不会那么快就发作，但是现在情况混乱，恐怕对她精神状态的稳定不太有利。”

“我明白了。”

他们穿过人群前往大教堂，一路上的神职人员和医护人员虽然还处于茫然的混乱中，但看到猎人的脸多少让他们不那么惊慌。“血鸦，”猎人说道，“我想你得做好准备。”

“怎么了？”

“在梦境的时候，你见过阿梅莉亚兽化的样子吗？”

“没有，我在血月之后才去猎杀，那个时候能猎到的血污最多。”

“听着，”他们已经走到大教堂附近，猎人暂时停下脚步，认真地看着他，“如果我没能来得及救下她，我很有可能跟兽化的阿梅莉亚开战。在战斗结束之后我的状态可能会非常糟糕——阿梅莉亚的血液极具传染性。你必须做好摆平我的准备。”

“当然。对我来说还不简单。”

猎人笑了笑：“那我就放心了。”

他们走进大教堂。猎人试图向激动的格雷米亚和欧列克解释阿梅莉亚的病情有多么严重，但那两位教会猎人已然沉浸在遭到背叛的痛苦中，几乎听不进去猎人所说的话。并且猎人自己也很难为他的行为辩解——在变相囚禁了主教四年之后事情意外暴露，他“阿梅莉亚和圣餐可能是兽化病的元凶”的解释更像是渴望权力的遮羞布。或许他确实渴望权力，血鸦想，或许他不过是想推翻上位者之后让自己成为新神，接受亚楠人的顶礼膜拜。

决定性的事情终于发生了。阿梅莉亚挣扎着，尖叫着，她的形体扭曲膨胀，撕裂她身上的白色病号服。围在她身边保护她的神职和猎人们都反应不及，有的被巨兽的身躯压倒，有的被阿梅莉亚挣扎的动作波及，仅仅是随意地挥手都足以将人打飞出去撞在墙上。

“离远点，血鸦。”猎人说着，在锯肉刀上擦燃火焰。有那么一瞬间血鸦想要抗议，想要跟猎人并肩作战，但他回想起了自己的任务，强迫自己站到远处。他必须远离兽化的阿梅莉亚，以免受到飞溅血液的波及而失去理智。他不能失去理智，他来是为了摆平失去理智的猎人。

那是一场并不惊险，却能给人留下深刻的阴影的战斗。谁也没料到阿梅莉亚兽化后的模样如此巨大——或许只有在梦境中和她战斗过的猎人见过那副姿态。这四年来猎人始终与血鸦对练，应付阿梅莉亚的速度不在话下，但她尖锐的吼叫、可怕的力量和疯狂的举止无一不让人心惊胆战。血鸦注意到她的左手始终在四处乱抓，一边抓一边发出难以辨认的抽泣声，仿佛在寻找着什么她本该紧握着的事物。阿梅莉亚的鲜血染红她苍白的皮毛，染红猎人的风衣，并且——尽管猎人已经尽力在保护他们——也波及到了离阿梅莉亚最近的格雷米亚和欧列克。锯肉刀撕裂血肉和火焰燃烧皮毛的声音持续了一整天，直到阿梅莉亚的脖颈在锯齿的攻击下发出一声断裂的脆响，猎人顺势割下她的头颅，巨大的身躯才轰然倒地。

猎人转过身来，满脸鲜血，血鸦上前一步，手已经搭在千景的剑柄上。他还没有进入发疯的状态，但看着那涣散的眼瞳和粗重的呼吸，血鸦知道那很快就会发生。

“亚楠……”欧列克一边被浓重的血腥味呛得咳嗽，一边小心翼翼地接近猎人，眼中带着愧疚，“您……”

“我治了她四年！”猎人吼道，“我和约瑟夫卡，四年来在那个地下室里！她本该在四年前就死了……在猎杀之夜，她封锁了大桥，让所有人等死，是我拯救了这一切！整整四年我都在收拾治愈教会的烂摊子，亚楠、旧亚楠、亚哈古尔、亨维克……而你们宁愿相信她，这个造成烂摊子的罪魁祸首，也不愿意相信我这个解决了问题的人！”

“您对我们说了谎，”格雷米亚固执地说，“为什么您不能告诉我们主教的病情呢？”

“因为你们都是一群迷信的蠢货，”猎人啐了一口，他的眼白开始泛起肮脏的黄色，“只要她还活着，就能像个象征一样代表着治愈教会，你们就会继续你们愚蠢的圣餐仪式！看看你们都做了什么？凭你们的资历难道看不出来她的病情有多严重？可你们还是把她带到这里，像尊雕像一样摆在大教堂，结果就是这样！是你们害死了你们亲爱的主教，不是我！”

“亚楠……”

猎人甩长锯肉刀，尖叫道：“闭嘴！出去！”

“他说得对，先生们。”血鸦走上前来，“这里就由我来负责。还请您们尽快赶往诊所检查身体吧，据说这位主教的兽化病传染性很强且十分特殊，搞不好又一场兽灾就会因此发生。”

猎人和神职者们挣扎片刻，最终还是匆匆离开了大教堂。血鸦矮下身子，摆好了居合的架势，碧绿的眼睛紧紧盯着疯狂咆哮着的猎人：

“久违的工作，让我们开始吧，小猎人。”

猎人被绑在诊所二楼一间单独病房的床上，目不转睛地看着天花板。战斗造成的伤势已经基本痊愈，但兽化的影响仍然没有退去。约瑟夫卡在楼下照料那些被阿梅莉亚的血引发病症的猎人和神职者，血鸦则守在他床边。

“格雷米亚和欧列克，还有其他那些人，”猎人面无表情地说，“他们怎么样了？”

“他们已经开始发病，准备接受治疗了。”血鸦回答。

猎人猛地转过头来，用仍然有点涣散的眼睛盯着他：“一群叛徒。我不想把任何资源浪费在他们身上，就这样让他们死！”

“冷静点，”血鸦把他的头按回去，“你在跟阿梅莉亚战斗的时候不是保护了他们？”

“为了他们，我不得不杀了阿梅莉亚。现在全亚楠的人都要跟我作对了！”

“你在第一年挨家挨户闯进民居的时候跟他们作对，在第二年执意治疗旧亚楠的野兽的时候跟他们作对，在第三年拆掉上位者雕像和投资电力的时候也在跟他们作对。亚楠人跟谁都作对，只要习惯就好，不会出什么大问题的。就像你说的，阿梅莉亚在猎杀之夜让他们等死，是你救了他们。他们叫你亚楠不是吗？他们不是用女王的名字称呼你，而是用这座城市的名字称呼你。”

猎人挣扎起来：“四年！四年的努力，一天就被他们全部搞白费！我本来是真心想要治好她的！”

“过去的都过去了。”血鸦抚摸着他的头发，“你在这件事上确实也有错，尽管你是出于好意，但你的确隐瞒了阿梅莉亚还活着的事情，他们会有意见也是正常的。你想要成为领主，成为王，那首先要记住，一个国王能犯下最大的过错，就是认为自己永远是正确的。你必须展现仁慈和宽容，小猎人，他们自知理亏，乞求你的宽恕，你只有把这给予他们，他们才会发自内心也原谅你的过错。”

猎人盯着天花板许久，最终点了点头。

房门打开，黑衣的修女阿黛拉走了进来：“爵士，约瑟夫卡医生叫我来看看他的情况。”

“他好多了。”血鸦用奇异的眼神看着她，“你是叫阿黛拉？”

“是的，爵士。”修女有些不知所措。

“嗯……反正跟我没关系。”血鸦朝她摆了摆手，“总之，以后不要再叫他善良的猎人。”

肇事的众人从兽化中恢复过来之后，猎人亲自公开原谅了他们的行为，并为阿梅莉亚举行了隆重的火葬仪式。这些举动很大程度了赢得了人心，并且就像血鸦预测的那般，猎人真的成为了大人（Lord）。尽管在亚楠阴谋论满天飞，但他解决危机的效率和面对背叛者的宽恕树立了他的威信，通过推选他拥有了一个正式的头衔，大致意思是‘亚楠的守护者’（Lord Protector of Yharnam）。但通常人们只是简单地称他为‘亚楠’，仿佛他就是这座城市，这座城市就是他。

“你真的就打算让他们这么叫你了？”血鸦问道，“你愿意把亚楠当成你的名字？”

“没什么不可以，反正我本来也不记得名字。”猎人整理好他那身黑红的西服，转过身来，“倒是你，真的就打算一直让我把你叫作‘该死的乌鸦’（Bloody Crow）？我叫起来都觉得别扭。”

血鸦咧嘴一笑：“没什么不可以。反正我在这儿就是个领主大人的情夫，保持点神秘感，那些流言蜚语也听起来会更有趣。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahar'gul, May 0005 AN (After Nightmare)**

拥有了正式职位的猎人也拥有了更多特权，从前他需要通过小心翼翼的交涉来让亚楠的居民以及多方势力服从他的领导，现在他可以光明正大地发号施令，处理政务，制定税率等等。他的西装变成了更好的材质，也有了更多的颜色和额外饰品，每天都要换着不同的装束出门。据猎人所说，装扮自己是他在梦境中为数不多能给他带来快乐的活动，因此在现实中他也不会放过这个机会。

出乎众人意料的是，猎人的目光再次集中到了亚哈古尔，并且对于禁忌森林的探索和清理也加快了进度。拜伦维斯先不提，猎人可是出了名的对曼西斯学派恨之入骨，就连圣歌团他都没有这么痛恨（倒不是说亚楠人不痛恨曼西斯学派，毕竟那群人的变态程度就连亚楠人都难以接受）。据他所说，他在梦境中遇到的所有跟曼西斯学派有关的事物不但危险且恐怖异常，至今在他脑海中挥之不去，这也是为什么他执意拆掉那些遍布亚哈古尔的诡异雕塑，毁掉曼西斯学派的研究成果。

不过血鸦也注意到，猎人下令焚毁的其实大多数是那些跟拼接尸体有关的研究，至于那些从拜伦维斯继承下来的有关噩梦塑造、思考之眼和上位者的资料则被保留了下来。血鸦好歹是军事领袖，不至于看不出猎人的真正目的——这些资料被他保留下来，恐怕是要作为对付上位者的准备工作。让血鸦感到郁闷的是，就算是知道猎人的真实目的，他也没有办法阻止他——难不成血鸦，这个该隐赫斯特的血族，这个虔诚的上位者信徒，还能亲自烧了这些跟上位者有关的研究资料不成？

“血鸦，”猎人说道，“我想请你帮我个忙。”

血鸦在位置上换了个姿势，有种不祥的预感。他们现在正在亚哈古尔一家新开的高档餐厅吃晚饭，周围满是苏美鲁风格的漆黑石雕、黄金饰品和暗红锦缎，餐桌上摆着蜡烛，气氛就像是一场正常的情人之间的烛光晚餐。但猎人这句话一出口，血鸦就知道约会只是个幌子，而他即将被卷进什么让人灵视暴涨的诡异案件里了。

“嗯……你说？”

“如你所见，我最近在调查曼西斯学派。我打算进行一场召唤仪式，并解决一些未了的事情。”猎人喝了一口‘马天尼’，“但很不幸的是，尽管我多次保证我的目的不是重现曼西斯学派的阴谋，我仍然拿不出有力的证据来说服某些人。”

“某些人？”血鸦挑起眉毛。

“具体来说，是达米安。”猎人承认道，“他太了解曼西斯学派，甚至比我还要痛恨他们。不管我怎么跟他解释，他都还是怀疑我是被曼西斯学派的研究蛊惑，想要复制他们的可怕行径。”

“达米安？我以为他是你的死党。”

“他是，”猎人露出了无奈的表情，“他的原话是‘我不能放任你被曼西斯学派的邪恶研究玷污并堕入梦魇，吾友’。”

达米安是曼西斯学派的学者，他有着褐色的中分发，苍白的皮肤，一脸呆滞的表情，行动力却异常强大。他在所有追随猎人的成员中也是极为特殊的存在，虽然猎人在梦境里见过所有那些他召集的人，但只有达米安被他告知了他们梦中合作的经历。达米安知道自己曾进入梦境，但就像其他人一样，他并不记得梦境中发生的事情。但令血鸦难以置信的是，在听完了猎人陈述他们是如何一起阻止曼西斯学派的阴谋后，达米安居然真的相信了猎人的话，从此他就认定了猎人是曾经和他并肩作战的战友，几年来始终忠心耿耿，最终被猎人指派为亚哈古尔的管理者。血鸦实在是搞不懂亚楠这群学者的脑回路，但达米安对猎人的忠诚的确不假。

“我的准备工作已经完成，马上就要开始召唤仪式了。”猎人继续说道，“这绝对瞒不过达米安，他会试图阻止我。我需要你挡住——是挡住，不是杀掉——达米安以及他可能带来的所有帮手，直到我宣布召唤结果为止。”

血鸦坐直身体，手肘撑在桌子上：“我从来没插手过你的事情，为什么我这次要破例？”

他说的是实话，这五年来，即使他们变得再亲密，血鸦也始终只是履行着他们当初的约定，以血液为报酬出手控制发狂的猎人。除了当初亚哈古尔的那场营救，他从来没有为猎人做过任何重要的事，猎人也不曾向他提出这样的要求，一切问题都是由他自己想办法解决。

“如果我能将计划进行到底，”猎人低声说道，“我可以给你一样东西，有可能让你的女王怀上圣婴。”

血鸦沉默了许久，平复着自己骤然加快的心跳：“什么东西？”

“曼西斯学派之所以能召唤梅高，是因为他们拥有一样决定性的物品。一条上位者的脐带。我在梦境的时候得到了它，并通过这条脐带以及其他的几条才获得了思考之眼。梦境世界相当于现实的投影，那是真实存在的世界，其中发生的一切都不是虚假的，但梦境中发生的事情除了极个别情况之外是不会在现实中同步的。那个假约瑟夫卡和阿丽安娜死了——多半是接触到上位者让她们受到了足以反映到现实中的伤害——但我在旧工坊找到了那条脐带，并且因为害怕有人会用它做不好的事情，所以一发现就立刻吃掉了它——不要笑我——当然对我来说已经没有太大的作用了。如果我推测的没错，梦魇也不会是什么凭空出现的东西，曼西斯学派必须用现实的元素进行投影创造出那些空间。如果我们能把曼西斯梦魇召唤到现实中来，就有可能通过梅高找到那条脐带。他们通过脐带见到了梅高，你的女王也能通过它见到上位者。到时候，她身为血族的女王，是有很大可能性被选中并怀上圣婴的。”

血鸦慢慢地吃了一口鹅肝，感受着菜肴在口中融化的甜美。

“什么时候？”他问。

“你答应了？”

“你的召唤仪式，什么时候？”

“两周之后，午夜。”

血鸦擦擦嘴角，露出微笑：“是的，小猎人，我答应了。”

亚哈古尔尽头那扇紧锁的大门打开了。猎人没有走正门，而是带着血鸦从走廊绕开广场，来到位于最深处的那个可怕的房间。曼西斯学派的学者们坐在那仿佛大学阶梯教室一般的大厅里，头上戴着曼西斯牢笼，全部变成了干瘪的尸体。正中央是一位身着黑色学者制服的男人，他被锁在椅子上，头上也戴着牢笼，和其他人一样是一具尸体。据猎人所说，这就是曼西斯学派的掌门人，米克拉什。

猎人很快开始了仪式，摆上祭品，释放奥术，摇晃铃铛，口中念念有词。达米安也很快就出现在了门口。血鸦本以为会见到一大票人，来之前还特意在亨维克墓地街准备了些麻痹雾避免自己疲于被围攻，可没想到不管是他看见的还是察觉到的，都只有达米安一个人。

“你不带帮手来吗，先生？”血鸦问。

“不，”达米安说，神情凄凉，“我不会损坏好猎人的名誉。”

老天，血鸦心想，他们是真的死党，铁得不行的那种。

“你击败不了我，达米安先生。”血鸦说，然后用下巴指了指身后的猎人，“这家伙很少有像你这么忠诚的伙伴，你就不能相信他一次吗？”

“我很想相信他，爵士，非常想。但是我做不到。看看这间屋子！”达米安带着惶恐的神情摆了摆手，示意着周围的尸体，“看看有多少人！就这么带着那个该死的牢笼，在现实中死了也不愿意离开梦魇。曼西斯的研究能蛊惑人心……这点我再清楚不过，我自己也曾经对他们的说辞深信不疑。我拼了命地逃出梦魇，然后遇见了好猎人……是他鼓励了我，我们，还有安塔尔，我们一起杀死了米克拉什造出来的那团恶心的尸体块，打破了阴谋！我绝不会让他被曼西斯的仪式引诱，困在那个恐怖的梦魇里直到变成干尸！”

紧接着，战斗开始了。血鸦不太擅长应对达米安的奥术，但他的速度和丰富的战斗经验让他总能打断达米安，因此他的压制工作进行得十分顺利。整个过程他都没有把千景抽出刀鞘，只是这种程度就轻而易举地逼退面前的学者。后来达米安知道自己毫无胜算，径直朝猎人冲过去，被血鸦从身后紧紧拉住，嘴里还大叫着‘好猎人’‘求你了’‘别去那个噩梦，别把那个恐怖的地方召唤来’。他因为恐惧而浑身都在痉挛，一边抽泣一边说着一些不明所以的浑话。

猎人背对着他们准备着仪式，丝毫没有理睬他们，直到周围开始泛起黑紫的雾气，他才转过身来看向达米安，神色带着愧疚和不忍。

“达米安。”他平静地说，“我必须告诉你一件事情。我本来打算对你永远保守这个秘密，但你刚才展现的忠诚超乎了我的想象。你不但支持我的事业，保护我的安全，甚至还保护了我的名誉。所以，我没有办法再隐瞒下去了，这让我良心不安。”

血鸦心头一凛。他在这个瞬间突然意识到猎人，这个孤独的梦境英雄，究竟有多么神秘，他在梦境中的经历究竟有多么无从考证。为了在现实中寻求盟友，他究竟编织了多少谎言？

“达米安，我当初说你背叛了曼西斯学派，跟我一起打败了他们的重生古神，瓦解了他们的噩梦仪式，还记得吗？”

“没错！”达米安尖叫道，“那个恶心的肉块，那些黏糊糊的学者、阿米戈达拉、腐烂的大脑、巨人、银兽、蜘蛛、长着狗头的乌鸦，长着鸟头的狗，那些眼睛，全都没有了，我跟你，把那些全都毁了！”

“不，”猎人的语气悲伤起来，“你没有。”

达米安愣住了：“什么？”

“你没有背叛曼西斯学派。你没有跟我杀死重生古神，没有跟我去噩梦边境打败阿米戈达拉，也没有跟我一起瓦解曼西斯梦魇。”

“怎……怎么可能？我明明恨透了那些东西……！”

“你就像从前曼西斯学派一直在做的那样，始终在与圣歌团战斗。你和我一起杀死的敌人是宇宙之女，甚至为了解除曼西斯仪式的封印，跟我一起杀死了罗姆，根本没有参与重生古神的狩猎。”

“不可能……不可能！”达米安抱着头大喊，“好猎人，你到底在说什么！为什么……如果是我根本没做过的事情，我为什么会这么相信你……！”

“因为你确实想要背叛曼西斯学派，你只是没敢。你逃出来了，你知道吗？所有那些曼西斯学派的人，他们都被困在梦魇里，但你逃出来了，因为就像你说的，你恐惧那些东西，痛恨那些仪式。但即使逃出了梦魇，你也没敢背叛他们。米克拉什是噩梦之主，没有他的许可你无法摘下牢笼，你始终有一部分与噩梦相连。作为脱逃者，你为了证明自己的忠诚避免惩罚，你只能去攻击圣歌团，去接触罗姆的封印，即使你并不希望他们的仪式成功。你相信了我，是因为这就是你想要做但没能做成的事情。你想要相信，所以你相信了我。”

“安塔尔……！他告诉我，我们一起杀了重生古神！”

“安塔尔是在我的请求下这么对你说的。”猎人悲哀地说，“从头到尾，背叛曼西斯学派的就只有他和约瑟夫卡而已。”

“不……不！不！不！你……好猎人……骗子！！！”

黑紫的烟雾浓郁到极致，猛然炸开。一声巨响震彻了整个亚哈古尔，仿佛有什么大型物体从天而降砸在了地上。血鸦感觉耳膜都在震动：“发生了什么？！”

“仪式成功了。”猎人宣告道。

他们把崩溃的达米安留在大厅里，走出大门。在大厅的后面，赫然矗立着一栋原先并不存在的长方形建筑物，笼罩在淡淡的紫黑雾气之中，既宏伟又诡异。

“那是什么？”血鸦揉着耳朵问。他实在不太了解这些仪式。

“教学楼。”猎人答道。

**Lecture Building, May 0005 AN (After Nightmare)**

“你到底要我跟你说多少遍？！”猎人忍无可忍地大吼道，“你已经死了，米克拉什！死了！这是你，看见没有？”他摇晃着手中的干尸，“你！死！了！”

米克拉什看看那具尸体，又看看猎人：“不，我没死！”

猎人崩溃了。他提着干尸离开阶梯教室，踢开一个黏糊糊地朝他爬来的学者，狠狠甩上门。

“还是不相信？”血鸦略感滑稽地问。

“不相信，怎么说都不相信！这家伙已经彻底疯了……虽然他没有思考之眼，但要是跟我说他灵视比我还高我都信！”

原本据猎人所说，他当初在曼西斯梦魇的时候已经杀死了米克拉什，而且由于他在现实中的肉体已经死亡，按理说他应该已经灰飞烟灭了才对。但教学楼存在的目的显然不仅仅是作为梦魇的入口，米克拉什在梦魇被杀后并不是回到现实而是来到了这里，并且虽然失去了梦魇中的记忆但志向不改，打算召集教学楼里的黏糊糊学者重新展开研究并搭建前往梦魇的仪式。

出于这个原因，猎人不能对米克拉什出手——曼西斯梦魇毕竟由曼西斯学派制造，且其中有着身为上位者的梅高，猎人作为非信仰者，要想仅凭技术就搭建起前往梦魇的道路是可能性极小的。他原本希望想办法控制米克拉什，让曼西斯的掌门人在某种程度上服从于他，于是猎人试图让米克拉什相信他已经在现实中死去的事实，并希望通过威胁让他的意识回到现实迎接死亡来操控米克拉什。

然而不管猎人说什么，米克拉什都不相信他已经死去，也完全不会听从猎人的指挥。这让猎人很是苦恼，既无法操控他，却又不能对他出手。于是猎人只能放任米克拉什和他的白色学者们完成研究与仪式，然后再想办法从他们手中窃取成果。虽然这听起来实在恶劣，但猎人也没有别的办法。

不过无法合作并不代表猎人会真的被束手束脚，他什么时候想进教学楼翻看他想看的任何东西，都没有人有能力阻止他，不管是米克拉什还是那些学者。不过猎人也不会刻意破坏教学楼，因此很快他们就进入了一个不理一个的状态。

而血鸦在这段等待的时间里则不太平静。原因是他第一次跟猎人进入教学楼，米克拉什第一眼看见他时说的话：“啊，污秽血族！我失败的孩子！”

“你说什么？”血鸦不敢相信自己的耳朵。他活了这么久，听过‘血族怪胎’‘血族余孽’‘嗜血怪物’‘吸血鬼’等等蔑称，但这还是第一次有人叫他‘我失败的孩子’。

“怎么，你应该知道的不是吗？”米克拉什歪了歪头，让人疑惑他戴着那笼子究竟是如何保持平衡的，“当年可是我从威廉那个老鼻涕虫那里偷来的圣血交给你们的女王。你们这帮不知感恩的小怪物居然不认识我这个大功臣？”

血鸦的脑子混乱又愤怒：“胡说八道！所谓的污秽血族诞生于拜伦维斯的一场背叛，只是那帮处刑者为了贬低我们编织的肮脏谎言！”

“听着，小伙子，我是主使，这件事的主角，明白吗？你不能对着一个亲历者说他经历的事情根本不存在！”

血鸦迷茫了数天，迟疑着要不要回该隐赫斯特询问女王——他觉得对安娜丽斯问出这种问题本身就是对血族和该隐的侮辱。自己族群长久的历史绝不可能有假，不可能像处刑队说的那样，污秽血族诞生于米克拉什的背叛。

“米克拉什说他把禁忌之血带给了女王，”猎人提醒他，“你没有想过为什么在所有的血族中，只有安娜丽斯不仅永生且杀不死吗？”

“因为……女王是被上位者选中的……”血鸦犹豫而混乱地说，“就像从前苏美鲁的女王一样……”

“苏美鲁的女王也并没有不死的机能。你的女王跟她们很像，但毫无疑问她也是特殊的。你有没有想过为什么女王拥有近卫军？当然，护卫的组建有可能是为了防止她被俘虏，但也有可能她曾经并非不死，而是真正有可能被杀死的。不死的机能只是后来才获得的。”

血鸦回了一趟该隐赫斯特，拜见女王并献上血污，但他还是没敢问出口。一切还是有太多的谜团，尤其是米克拉什——假如这件事是真的——将禁忌之血带到该隐赫斯特的具体时间。在血鸦的记忆中，女王始终是不死的。米克拉什并不是没有可能比血鸦要老——虽然血族向来长寿，但拜伦维斯的存在也不是一天两天的事了，再加上米克拉什身为治愈教会中最早的成员之一，现实中的尸体都已经变成一具木乃伊，也许背叛的事件发生在血鸦出生之前也说不定。血族拥有无限的时间，他晚一些去问女王也没关系。什么都不会改变他对该隐赫斯特的忠诚。

“所以，你打算就这么让他们完成仪式？”血鸦问。

“当然不。”猎人回答，“在他们完成准备工作，打算运行仪式的那天，我们就把他们一网打尽。但问题在于，上次我跟米克拉什决斗的时候，那家伙只有几个不成器的帮手。这次他身边围满了小白和小黑，还有几个教会巨人。”小白指代那些黏糊糊的白色学者，而小黑则是那些随着米克拉什一起从曼西斯梦魇回到教学楼的蜘蛛学者。“他们虽然战斗力不高但是很难缠，米克拉什一定会趁着我们被拖住趁机前往梦魇，到时候他从那边单方面切断道路，我们就真的可能永远找不到那里了。”

“所以你不能正面突破，只能想办法在他们没有察觉的情况下接近他们？”

“没错。而这，”猎人长出一口气，“就需要我的老伙计达米安了。”

这是个绝好的提议，因为米克拉什不记得梦魇中发生的事情，那他自然也不记得达米安的脱逃。如果达米安能说服米克拉什相信是他亲自让他离开梦魇去监视圣歌团并提防他们的入侵——据猎人所说，圣歌团确实有一名情报员入侵了曼西斯梦魇——他就可以顺利以在米克拉什身边卧底，并在他搭建好仪式打算发动的瞬间发难，夺去米克拉什的性命。

然而问题在于，达米安的精神状态不太好。自从召唤了教学楼，他就拒绝跟猎人见面，把自己锁在亚哈古尔的居所里不肯出来。猎人几次隔着门向他道歉，他都只是大叫着让他滚。

血鸦可不能接受这种意外，要知道他还等着猎人进入曼西斯梦魇把脐带交给他。于是他从房顶下到达米安的窗户前，一枪崩开了他的房门，直接把自己荡了进去。达米安吓得跌倒在地，缩到墙角里抱着头瑟瑟发抖。

“我知道你现在的感受，”血鸦搬过椅子坐下，直截了当地说，“事实上是最近才知道的。米克拉什，那个疯子告诉我说我的种族是因为他的一场叛变产生的。整整几个世纪我都把这个理论当成屁话，可现在我不是那么确定了。我可能被骗了几个世纪，对什么虚假的东西坚信不疑，就像你义无反顾地相信了猎人当初喂给你的谎话一样。我明白那种一直以来坚信的东西突然变成假的是什么感觉。”

“这是不对的，”达米安摇着头，“这是不对的！他不能跟我说这种谎！”

“他是不该。我也不会说什么他是为了你好之类的话，我知道根本不是那样。为了赢得你的支持，猎人利用了你内心的渴望和恐惧，对你说了谎，这是他的不对。但现在的关键在于你。”血鸦朝达米安靠近了几步，“你可以完成你在梦境里没敢做的事情。你可以完成猎人没能完成的事情，彻底干掉米克拉什。仪式会终止，梦魇会崩塌，一切都会彻底画上句号，你再也不用担心睡觉的时候会梦见蜘蛛和尸体。猎人的谎话可以因此成为现实。”

一周之后，达米安从房间里出来，答应接下卧底的工作。他不能携带任何武器和奥术道具进入仪式现场，因此猎人设计了一种更加巧妙的方式暗杀方式。他将米克拉什尸体上的头骨取下交给达米安，让他在合适的时机把头骨摁在教学楼的米克拉什头上，这样一来梦境中的投影与现实中死亡的身体接触，米克拉什就会因此灰飞烟灭。

计划的进行没有任何差错，敌人虽然数量众多，但这些变成怪物的学者在经验丰富的猎人面前不堪一击。仪式的安保部署透露出业余的气息，猎人带着众多装备轻盈的教会猎人，很快就渗透了整个教学楼。血鸦被猎人赋予了最为特殊的任务——他需要凭借他的速度，在达米安成功刺杀米克拉什，手无寸铁地遭到众多学者围攻的时候救下他。他发挥自己血族的攀爬特长隐藏在天花板上，看着达米安从米克拉什背后接近他，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后在米克拉什转身的瞬间将头骨摁了上去。就在米克拉什惨叫着化为一团烟雾的时候，一个教会巨人已经挥舞着燃烧的拳头砸向达米安，就在这时血鸦从天而降，千景出鞘发出清亮的刀鸣，斩下了教会巨人的头颅。

一切结束之后，教学楼周围的紫黑烟雾彻底散去，标志着这个地点在现实中稳定了下来。猎人和达米安没有完全和解，但达米安依然履行着猎人交给他的职责，管理着亚哈古尔。血鸦不禁觉得他有些可怜——他以为到了这个地步，仪式和其资料被彻底破坏，曼西斯梦魇彻底消亡了。实际上猎人与血鸦已然暗中保存了所有的资料，秘密地在教学楼开始了他们的仪式。

“仪式已经完成了。”猎人看着地板中央摆放的祭品，说道，“但是曼西斯梦魇漂浮在噩梦中，定位和桥梁的搭建需要一定的时间。”

“所以现在就只是等着是吧？”

“没错。”

“我怎么知道你不是在骗我？”血鸦眯着眼睛看他，“你骗了你的老伙计达米安。两次。说不定你根本就拿不到脐带，你只不过是知道我会为了女王的夙愿做任何事，于是编出这个谎言让我替你白干活。”

“我不会对你说谎，血鸦。亚楠的任何人我都或多或少能用谎言操控，唯独你不行。你太过强大，如果你发现我在不可饶恕的事情上欺骗了你，你能轻而易举地杀了我。更何况我现在只有一条命。”

“谁知道呢？你现在既是人类又不是人类。或许你不过是装成能被杀死的样子，实际上你根本不会死。”

猎人叹了口气：“我又没办法向你证明这个。”

“行吧。我没有办法以任何方式证明你说的话是否正确，那我也就只有一个办法。”血鸦抱起双臂，“给我一个时间点。你什么时候能把脐带交给我？”

猎人低头盯着仪式，思考了许久。

“……三年。”

血鸦眼皮一跳：“三年？这么久？”

“定位到曼西斯梦魇需要不少时间，搭建道路又要不少时间，更何况梅高有可能刻意回避我的搜查。保守起见，三年后我有可能进入曼西斯梦魇。”

“行，三年就三年。”对血族来说这不算什么，“在此期间我会继续抑制你的疯病，就像我一直以来做的那样。三年之后，你要把脐带交给我，如果没有，我这把千景就会砍下你的头。我不知道你会不会死，但我现在告诉你，不管怎样我都会这么做。”

猎人沉默了片刻，对他露出一个苦涩又无奈的微笑：“成交。”

血鸦看到那笑容感觉心中一痛，但他没有退让。三年。三年后，他要看到这桩交易的结果。不管他多么喜爱这小猎人，他都绝不会原谅他利用女王来欺骗他。如果见不到他想要的东西，他既不理会亚楠的存亡，也不关心任何那些敬爱猎人的人。他会斩下他的头颅带回该隐赫斯特，像古代的苏美鲁人保存祭品一般放在罐子里，成为物品陈列室中的诸多回忆之一，在永夜的孤寂和冰冷之中供他观赏。

他说到做到。


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Woods, September 0006 AN (After Nightmare)**

宴会的准备进行得如火如荼，血鸦穿过村庄，一路上都能闻到浓厚的宰杀动物的血腥味。若不是这里不像该隐赫斯特那样有仆人随时打扫卫生，这里简直就是血族的天堂——不，不能这么说，血鸦心想，毕竟血液对血族也不是必需品，所以这里顶多算是一个聚众嗑|药场所？不管怎样，待在这里总比跟着猎人出去狩猎要好。血鸦看了看天色，准备到村口去迎接狩猎归来的猎人。

既然曼西斯梦魇的事情告一段落，猎人便把收复拜伦维斯的计划提上了日程，时不时地就会像这样亲自来到禁忌森林，参与开拓探索以及狩猎和收治病人的行动，往往一待就是十天半个月，血鸦自然也就跟着他住进森林内的村庄里。

但血鸦从未参与过禁忌森林的任何一场狩猎，原因是蛇和虫。他讨厌这两种动物——尤其是有毒的蛇和寄生虫。血族的强大血质让他们几乎不可能中毒或被寄生，但如果他们喝下了包含蛇类毒素或寄生虫的血液，他们的身体状况就会恶化得很严重。出于这个原因，血鸦甚至愿意在禁忌森林的时候为猎人无偿提供抑制疯病的服务，因为他实在是害怕猎人的血液里也会有寄生虫。

不过话说回来，血鸦倒还没有见过寄生虫。蛇类在禁忌森林随处可见，但有关害虫的事情，血鸦只在联盟猎人的口中听说过。虽然他还没有目击到害虫，但那帮略带疯癫气质的联盟猎人是如此频繁地提起它们，导致血鸦也忍不住总是心惊胆战。

“害虫是一种只有联盟成员才能看到的生物，”有一天晚上，猎人跟他解释道，“如果没有拿到他们特有的符文，是不会看见这种虫子的。”

“你说得好像他们都疯了一样。”血鸦狐疑地说。

“谁知道呢。”猎人耸了耸肩，“我可没有资格评价他们。”

确实如此。猎人同样是经常能看见一些只有他自己能看见的东西，血鸦往往就是这种症状的第一见证人。

太阳西沉，林间的路灯随之亮起，照出了不远处猎人一行人的身影。路灯都从原来的火炬改成了电灯，铺有砖石的路径也比从前多得多，村庄更是从曾经粗糙的木质结构变成了如今整洁精致的石制房屋。这些都是猎人两年的成果，他花了一年时间治好禁忌森林的兽化病人、跟他们达成协议搞好关系，又花了一年时间把禁忌森林变成一座小镇。血鸦望着他在大门口跟联盟猎人道别，又叮嘱好亚楠猎人们明日的工作，这才向血鸦走来。

“村民已经在准备今晚的宴会了，。”血鸦说道，“你真的打算参加吗？”

“当然。我，还有所有的猎人们。”

今晚，村民们将用一场烤肉盛宴招待所有的亚楠猎人们。血鸦并没有察觉到什么异样，但他仍然觉得有种不祥的预感。事实上，这整个村庄都给他一种不太好的感觉，跟亚哈古尔有点相似，只是没有那么严重。

“这些人们并不像他们看起来的那么友善，小猎人。”血鸦提醒道，“他们笑里藏刀。”

“我明白，血鸦。这里已经越来越接近拜伦维斯，而这点就足以让我对他们保持警惕。更何况，我在梦境里不知道在这里待了多久，足够让我了解这个地方的本质。”猎人拍了拍他的肩膀，“我做的事情都有我的理由。相信我就好，血鸦，不用做多余的事。”

既然猎人这么说，那就代表擅自行动反而会破坏了他的计划，血鸦索性沉下心来。

当晚他们在村庄新落成的广场上举行晚宴，广场中央燃烧着一团篝火，四周伫立着许多爬行动物主题的艺术雕像，有长着羽翼的蛇，近似于龙的蜥蜴，生有兽角的蛙，以及蛇发女妖、身上布满鳞片的森林部落武士等等，形态各异色彩鲜亮，在幽暗的森林中可以说是赏心悦目。猎人们三五成群地聚在这些雕像下宴饮，空气中满溢着肉类的飘香。猎人坐在首席，与身旁的玛达拉斯弟弟交谈，分享蛇肉和野猪肉。

“你不吃吗？”血鸦身旁的一个年轻人问他，“这些动物都是确认没有被兽化病感染的。”

“我……还是算了，”香味浓郁，血鸦感到口腔湿润，但那股不祥的预感还是占了上风。

“是么。没关系，外人确实很难一下子就接受这里的饮食。”年轻人接着说，“今天猎人们带来了新的野兽尸体，想必经过今晚的处理之后，明天就可以开始下一步实验了。你还是要来参观吗，先生（Sir）？”

“如果你们允许的话，我还是希望能在一旁观看。虽然帮不上忙，但我不会给你们添麻烦的。”

村民们拜托了联盟猎人将野兽的尸体带回来供他们研究，猎人并未阻止，这是他当初为了换来他们的友谊而与他们达成的协定。血鸦在村庄里与人闲聊的时候，偶然听到这些实验似乎是起源于拜伦维斯。米克拉什对他说的话仍然在他脑中挥之不去，因此血鸦开始旁观这些实验，希望尽可能了解更多有关拜伦维斯的事情。他身旁这位年轻人名叫埃德加，有着白皙的皮肤、瘦削的脸型和棕色的短发，戴着一副圆框眼镜，眼神十分犀利。他就是村里的研究人员之一。

宴会结束之后，众人纷纷回到住所休息。猎人的房间配备了许多先进的设施，足够干爽清凉，隔绝了外界的潮湿炎热。他在柔软的被褥里抱住血鸦，轻声说：

“从明天开始，你可能会有点辛苦，血鸦。”

“怎么，你的思考之眼又不安分了？”

“不是。总之，你不要理我就是。要是我又闹了疯病，就像平常一样解决就好。不要试图说服我，如果可以的话，尽可能装出讨厌我的样子，最好是搬到另外的房间去住。”猎人撑起身体，“听着，血鸦，我本来是为了保密不打算告诉你的，但我实在没办法忍受你在一无所知的情况下被我气走，所以我要提前警告你。从明天开始我必须做出一些奇怪的行为，这是计划的一部分。如果不出我所料的话，局势也会开始变得混乱。你不要插手任何一部分，就做你平常做的事情就好。明白了吗？”

血鸦被他这一大通说得有点发懵，但他大致理解了猎人的意思：“明白了。虽然不知道你要干什么，但我会……尽可能不被气走的。”

猎人露出一个感激的微笑：“非常感谢。”然后满足地抱着他沉入梦乡。

狩猎的工作已经告一段落，接下来的几天，猎人都在与村民规划森林的建设与保护，并与联盟猎人们商量在亚楠建立据点的事宜。而这一切都被猎人变成了灾难——从前那份凭借诡计与强大的人际能力赢得亚楠人心的圆滑不知道被丢去了哪里，猎人没再给任何人露出过好脸色，直接称呼村民们为‘森林里的原始人’，称呼联盟长维尔托为‘卑鄙的外乡人’，就好像一个真正的亚楠当地人一样。血鸦生怕他什么时候会叫他‘血族怪胎’，于是为了遵守自己‘不被气走’的承诺，整整几天都没有主动跟猎人说话，并且真的像他说的那样搬到了别的房间去住。

如血鸦所料，那场过于刻意的晚宴果然是有问题的，因为不光是猎人，所有的亚楠猎人都在晚宴那天后展现出了类似的症状。食欲旺盛，暴躁易怒，完全不顾及他人的感受。血鸦注意到，那些村民对于猎人们的异样反应虽然有惊讶和愤怒，却多多少少有伪装的痕迹。既然猎人提前给他打了一剂预防针，那就说明猎人早就知道会有这么一出。

但只有一个人，血鸦觉得多半没有参与到这次的‘毒害’事件里来，那就是村里的研究员埃德加。他和其他人一样展现出了惊惧和不解，并对亚楠猎人们敬而远之，但血鸦观察之后，发现他的反应比其他村民都要自然得多。这几天血鸦很少与猎人接触，便整天跟埃德加一起在村庄的实验室里观看村民的研究，看他们剖开野兽的头颅，将亚楠进口的珍珠蛞蝓植入它们的大脑。

“这些实验的目的是什么？”血鸦问道。

“拜伦维斯的研究只有一个目的，那就是获得思考之眼，将大脑提升到更高的境界。”埃德加解释道，“要想做到这一点，首先必须尽可能了解那些拥有思考之眼的生物。将上位者的遗留物植入生物的大脑，借此制造出眷族，就有可能与星空中的上位者取得联系。”

“我不认为野兽能够成为神明的眷族。”

“这……会很困难。”埃德加笑了笑，“但亚楠（指猎人）禁止用人来做实验，我们也只能将就一下了。”

果然，跟拜伦维斯有关系的，不管是治愈教会还是曼西斯学派还是其他什么，都不是什么好东西。他又想起了米克拉什说的话。

“你听说过禁忌之血吗？”血鸦问埃德加。

“当然。背叛拜伦维斯的学者把禁忌之血带到了该隐赫斯特城堡，由此诞生了污秽血族。”埃德加回答，“这是广为流传的故事。”

“但你知道禁忌之血是什么吗？”

埃德加摇了摇头：“这就不在我的知识范围内了。我也只是这个村庄的实验助手而已，没有资格进入拜伦维斯学习。”

血鸦叹了口气。想要去直接询问女王的想法又被唤醒，但他将这个念头强行压下。再等等吧，他心想，再多收集一些情报。

第二天，联盟长维尔托在大庭广众之下找到了猎人，身后背着他那标志性的圆锯。他戴着那个水桶一样的滑稽头盔，但血鸦仍然能透过头盔上唯一的小孔看见维尔托不善的眼神。

“亚楠，”维尔托对猎人说道，“我得到了一个消息，从忠诚的联盟成员玛达拉斯那里。”

“你那是什么语气，外乡人？”猎人保持着他暴躁的态度，回敬道，“那个野蛮的屠夫说的话跟我有什么关系？”

“哦，跟你关系大了，亚楠。”维尔托声音中的恶意浓郁到了极致，“玛达拉斯说，他在你的眼睛里看到了害虫。”

说完，他抡起圆锯，向猎人挥去。

正如猎人所说，局势陷入了混乱。联盟猎人们没有将矛头指向亚楠城——他们真的就只猎杀他们见到的害虫——于是亚楠猎人们无需回防城市，只需要守在村庄里对抗联盟。随行的老猎人亨里克选择了忠于自己的组织，他对亚楠猎人的了解造成了许多麻烦。一时间枪声不分昼夜地连绵不绝，维尔托每天都会袭击村庄正门两到三次，猎人也每次都一点也不稳重地上前应战，带回满身圆锯造成的可怕伤痕。血鸦被那些枪声吵得无法休息，几次都很想冲出去一枪一个把那些联盟疯子一次性全部干掉，但猎人告诉他不要做多余的事，他也决定暂时忍耐一下。

村民们庇护着亚楠猎人，但血鸦注意到，他们继续用烤肉招待着猎人们。冲突发生的第四天，开始有猎人出现了癫痫的症状，甚至会出现幻觉，基本上丧失了战斗能力。血鸦确信自己看到有些村民露出了窃笑。随着能够战斗的人数减少，亚楠猎人的防线在联盟那火一般不管不顾的攻击下一点点崩溃，猎人们伤亡惨重，村庄的街道被一条条占领，联盟几乎就要攻入市政厅。

然而就在这个最为危急的时刻，猎人的疯病居然再一次发作了。他在一天夜晚突然一脚踹开房门，嘴里大喊着‘害虫，消灭所有的害虫！’，挥舞着野兽切割刀一路飞奔到了广场上。血鸦被从难得的睡梦中惊醒，骂骂咧咧地追了出去，用千景的血刃把猎人手中的切割刀砍成了一截截的碎片，用该隐臂甲挡住了几枚毒飞刀，然后按照惯例把猎人一枪崩跪，强忍着给他一个内脏暴击的冲动揪住他的衣领。

“也该结束了吧！”血鸦竭力压低声音，在他耳边吼道，“已经有很多猎人为了你的计划阵亡了，不管你在策划些什么，现在都该停止这场闹剧了！再这样下去，你自己的性命……”

“八点钟方向，”猎人突然说，“你看见了吗？”

血鸦一愣，朝猎人所说的方向看去。那里有一个漆黑的人影，躲在房后偷看他们，见血鸦转过头来，转头就跑。

“快追！”猎人叫道。

来不及思考，血鸦催动加速术，化作一团青烟追上那个人影。他一把拉住那人的手臂，拽着他回到广场上，扯下他的斗篷。

“埃德加？”血鸦睁大了眼睛。

“听着，先生，”埃德加慌张地抓住他的肩膀，“我没有恶意，我只是听见声音出来看看……”

“那你为什么要跑？”猎人走上前来，神情冰冷，“看来你确实不记得梦境里发生的事情了，居然连名字都没有换。”

“你在说什么？”血鸦的脑子一团糟，“不，埃德加没有参与这件事，我一直观察着他，他的反应是没有异样的……你认识他吗？”

“当然，我见过他……在曼西斯梦魇的门口。”猎人扯开埃德加的衣领，露出一枚眼睛形状的蓝宝石徽章，“你看不出异样不是因为他没有参与，而是因为他是专业的。这家伙是圣歌团的情报员。看这副马上要跑路的样子，是要回拜伦维斯报信了吧？”

闻言，埃德加没有再说话。他原本无辜的表情不见了，只剩下那圆框眼镜之下沉稳而犀利的眼神。看到这副神情，血鸦知道猎人说的都是真的，一时间有种天旋地转般的不可思议感。

村口传来枪响，联盟猎人趁着夜色提前进攻了。猎人给自己扎了两个血瓶，彻底撕下了疯癫的伪装，向周围的猎人们下令道：“把这个间谍关进地牢里，派两个人看守。其他人都跟我上！”

“你们人手不够，撑不住这一波的！”血鸦警告道。

“放心，血鸦。我早就料到这种情况了。”

话虽如此，血鸦实在放心不下，跟着猎人的脚步一起冲了出去。猎人没有了武器，光靠道具与联盟猎人们对抗，远远地就放出几道黑天之眼和小型雷霆，稍微近身便是伊碧塔丝的预兆，若被围攻就释放一记远方的呼唤或是怪兽咆哮。血鸦挥舞千景替他挡下维尔托的圆锯，猎人紧接着用处刑者手套放出一片鬼魂逼退敌人——什么时候猎人也变得那么恶趣味了？就在亚楠猎人节节败退的时候，森林中突然冲出一个身着黑袍的高大身影，紧紧拦住了老猎人亨里克。

“老伙计，你清醒一点！”那正是加斯科因，竭力阻止着自己的搭档继续杀死同僚。随他到来的是教会猎人亨丽埃特，以及如滑翔的鸟类般悄无声息地加入战局的乌鸦猎人，手中的慈悲双刃精准地砍中联盟猎人的手脚，让他们失去战斗能力。血鸦认出这名乌鸦猎人并非艾琳，正是已然能够独当一面的，艾琳培养的年轻学徒。他们带领着十几个猎人，高效地解除了联盟猎人的武装。

维尔托的力气过于巨大，以至于在场的猎人们只有血鸦能摁得住他。猎人整理好战斗时的道具，走向被两个猎人压住的玛达拉斯弟弟。

“你恨我，我能感觉到。”猎人说，“为什么？”

“松开！”玛达拉斯没有回答，只是疯狂地挣扎着，但血鸦能看到他向猎人投去的怨恨眼神。

“有谁告诉你有关梦境的事情了，并且他给你的信息让你恨我。我猜猜，”猎人弯下腰扯掉玛达拉斯的兜帽，直视着他的眼睛，“是埃德加告诉你的吧？他告诉了你什么，让你这样陷害我？”

玛达拉斯睁大了眼睛，突然挣脱了两侧的猎人，朝森林跑去，一边吹着一枚口哨。猎人们很快将他抓回来，他的口哨也似乎没有起到任何作用。猎人夺过他的口哨，玛达拉斯便尖叫起来。

“还给我！还给我！！那是我的！”

猎人意味深长地注视了他片刻，然后口中念念有词，施展了什么奥术，紧接着自己吹响了口哨。

所有人都被接下来的一幕吓得没了半个魂。猎人一边吹着哨子一边离开自己所站的位置，然后那个地方就突然涌现出紫黑色的液体，一张血盆大口猛然浮现，合拢牙齿的时候发出一声可怕的巨响。

现场一片寂静无声。玛达拉斯愣了愣，然后突然平静了下来，无力地跪倒在地。

他向维尔托和盘托出，关于他进入梦境只为了与自己从小一同长大的大蛇在一起，结果被迫从梦境中醒来的事情。他说埃德加告诉他，正是猎人在梦境中杀死了他，让他不得不与心爱的大蛇分离，因此他才陷害了猎人。

“但是你说你看见了害虫！”维尔托难以置信地大喊，“你们都看见了不是吗？亚楠领主大人（Lord Yharnam）的眼睛里有害虫！亨里克，你看见了对吗？”

被加斯科因制住的亨里克张了张嘴：“我以为玛达拉斯看到了……”

“你呢！你呢！你呢！”维尔托挨个向联盟猎人们喊过去，无一不在他的质问下露出心虚的眼神，“你们全部都没有看见吗？你们全部都在骗我，欺骗你们的联盟长吗？！”

“维尔托。”猎人把手搭在维尔托的肩上，声音仿佛带着怜悯，“你已经很多年没看见过一只害虫了吧。”

维尔托的嘴唇哆嗦着，眼神游移，最终低下头去。

猎人再次转向玛达拉斯：“我可以送你和它团聚。”

玛达拉斯点了点头。

猎人再次吹响口哨。这次大蛇出现了玛达拉斯的脚下，一口将他吞噬，然后消失在梦魇般的紫黑泉眼之中。

“快去看看埃德加。”猎人在他耳边低声说。

虽然猎人此刻是在使唤他，但局势紧张，血鸦也不想多添麻烦了。他飞奔着赶往地牢，左手紧握着千景的刀柄。一路上，他看见亚楠猎人们在揪出那些参与了‘毒害’事件的村民，铐上镣铐押送到市政厅前的广场供猎人审问。他没有理会周围的混乱，穿过拐角来到地牢的入口。

然后一头撞上一片白雾。

一开始血鸦没有察觉出异样，但当他开始感到浑身刺痛的时候，他意识到这片白雾的的确确是某种武器。他催动加速术试图退开，但白雾喷射的面积过于巨大，他还未退出范围便踉跄了一下，腹中瞬间多出一柄长剑。他认出了那把武器。路德维希圣剑。

“……埃德加！”

毫不犹豫地，他抽出千景来了一个居合，但却被突然爆发出的一片触手击倒在地。他正想爬起来，就感到脖颈一凉。

“知道你是污秽血族，我还特意从那个地下山洞的水潭里取到了这种最猛的毒。”他听见埃德加在他耳边说，“你的血质真是出色，先生。尤里小姐会对你非常满意的。”

他呼吸困难，想要呼唤任何人。埃德加跑了，他想大喊。冰冷的疼痛顺着扎入脖颈的针管蔓延到全身，仿佛又无数条小蛇在他的血液里游动。他动弹不得，陷入一片麻痹的恐惧当中。救我，快来救我，带有月亮气息的猎人！

埃德加用黑布蒙住血鸦，扛着他向森林深处奔去。千景从他手中滑落。不，我不能没有剑。但埃德加没有捡回他的剑，只是不停地奔跑着，穿过一片广场进入一道拱门。

“血鸦！”他听见一声高喊，是猎人。他想要朝他伸手，但他一根手指都动不了。他看见猎人向他跑来，但却被三个高挑的漆黑人影挡住，他们挥舞刀刃，喷射火焰，缠住了猎人。是亚楠之影，血鸦昏迷过去之前心想，传说中亚楠女王的贴身护卫。

“血鸦！血鸦！”猎人呼喊着。

血鸦失去了意识。

**Byrgenwerth, October 0006 AN (After Nightmare)**

“他会来救我的，”血鸦虚弱地说，“带有月亮气息的猎人，他会来的。”

“埃德加带回来很多有关他的情报，我根据这些资料在周围布置了混淆他感知的奥术。”身着圣歌团制服的女学者尤里说，“等他破解了奥术，你已经变成新的天庭使者，而我们也已经离开这里了。”

手术的时间总是在麻药的作用下一片朦胧，醒来时他只能看见自己头发下面被切开后缝合的伤痕。血鸦暂时还没有感觉到脑子里有什么异样，但只是看着那道伤痕就能让他感到一阵幻觉般的疼痛。

血鸦十分虚弱，但还没有达到能够被绑住的地步。为了让他不逃出拜伦维斯并乖乖被进行实验，尤里在他来到的第一天就在他脑中植入了某种奥术，让他的活动范围无法超出拜伦维斯的地界，并且在一天中的特定时间会自动走到实验室躺在病床上。这种明明觉得自己清醒着，身体却仍然不受自己的控制的感觉比任何酷刑都让血鸦感到耻辱。

他依然坚信猎人会比尤里预测的更快地找到这里——很多人都知道猎人灵视很高，有些疯癫，但没几个人知道他真的拥有传说中的思考之眼。血鸦不觉得埃德加意识到了这一点，因此尤里设置的奥术一定也不足以抵挡猎人她希望的时间。怀着这样的希望，血鸦开始在实验以外的时间查阅书籍，寻找米克拉什所说的‘禁忌之血’。

拜伦维斯的书籍整理得十分有条理，血鸦很快就找到了一整个房间的有关血液的书籍。跟其他科目的比起来这还算少的。他尽可能翻阅更多的书，但只找到了‘神圣之血’、‘古神之血’之类的名词，没有一本书记录了‘禁忌之血’。

于是有一天，当他在手术过后躺在病床上，从麻药的影响中悠悠转醒，他看见一旁尤里的背影，问道：“禁忌之血是什么？”

尤里转过头来，眼罩让血鸦看不清她的表情：“没有什么禁忌之血。”

“污秽血族……”

“啊，那个故事啊。”尤里的语气带上一丝不屑，“劳伦斯那个叛徒编织的童话故事。”

“当年到底发生了什么事？”血鸦问道。

“被米克拉什盗走的血液是拜伦维斯的圣子之血，是很久以前，老格曼和他的第一批弟子远征带回来的神圣血液。”尤里似乎丝毫不忌讳告诉他这些事情，又或许她只是在这空荡的学府中感到孤独，希望找人倾诉，血鸦不知道。“米克拉什把那血液献给了血族的女王，于是她便拥有了不死之身。”

“故事里说血族就是因此诞生的。”

“故事只是故事。你们从几千年前开始就存在，是苏美鲁贵族，甚至是王族的后裔。”

血鸦几乎高兴得流泪。他不需要亲自去询问女王，让她蒙羞了。

“我见到了米克拉什，”他继续说道，“他说血族是他失败的孩子。”

“从他的目的上来看，你们确实是失败的。”尤里整理着器械回答，“污秽血族跟上位者向来亲近，他希望通过给予女王古神的血液让她更进一步，与上位者取得联系。然而女王更进一步的只是她的身体，取得联系的关键，也就是思考之眼，她并没有因为接受了血液而获得。她现在可能就和上位者一样难以杀死，但肉体的强大毫无意义——很多动物都比人类要强大或长寿，但他们仍然是低等的种族。但她依然不具备上位者的精神。”

我的女王跟我的小猎人正好反过来，血鸦心想。安娜丽斯有着上位者的肉体和凡人的精神，而猎人有着上位者的精神和凡人的肉体。

“如果米克拉什带来的是神圣之血，为什么女王会说它是腐朽的？”

“这跟血液无关，只是你们的文化因素作祟。早期的苏美鲁后裔认为帝国的灭亡是由于他们禁忌的研究触怒了神明，这种赎罪的观念到现在都还存在，更何况女王十分古老。她多半是认为自己身为触犯神明的罪人的后裔，却身负神明的血液，自然而然地就认为到了自己身体里的古神之血是腐朽的。”

血鸦茫然地看着天花板。他突然感觉自己还没有这个年轻的学者了解自己种族的历史，虽然他向来不是什么书虫。

“为什么神圣之血会被治愈教会称为禁忌之血？”

尤里发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑：“谁知道呢？自从劳伦斯那个叛徒开始崇拜苍白之月，他就经常干些疯事。本来威廉大师还以为他会恪守箴言，结果居然把圣子之血称作禁忌之血！真是荒唐！”

“苍白之月？”血鸦迷惑了，“这跟苍白之月有什么……还有，你说神圣之血是圣子之血？圣子是什么？”

“就是字面上的意思，全能的圣父与圣母诞下的孩子。也就是上主欧顿与圣母科斯留下的孤儿。”

欧顿。苍白之月。血鸦感觉自己脑中好像被打开了什么开关。

通往教堂区的入口，他在尤里缝合他的头皮时回忆，是一片墓地。欧顿墓地（Tomb of Oedon），欧顿的墓地。教堂区的中央是欧顿小教堂，一个被亚楠人和治愈教会所废弃的，只有为人所唾弃的红衣老人居住的地方。治愈教会，崇拜苍白之月的治愈教会，废弃了欧顿信仰。

苍白之月，他在尤里给他注射药物时回忆，什么是跟苍白之月有关的？小猎人，女王叫他‘带有月亮气息的猎人’不是没有原因的，对吗？而小猎人一直以来在策划的事情就是杀死上位者。

“这是战争，”血鸦喃喃道，“苍白之月和欧顿。”

他就算什么都不懂，也懂战争。他自己就是一个士兵。而小猎人是苍白之月的士兵。

某一天血鸦看向镜子，发现自己的头上已经出现了天庭使者一样的荧光触须，发出惊恐的尖叫。欧顿，苍白之月，天庭使者，小猎人，猎杀上位者，一切在他脑中乱成一团。尤里试图制止他，但他在疯狂和绝望中暂时摆脱了奥术的控制，被追赶着登上学府顶层，踢开通往观月台的大门。

平台上空荡荡的，除了一张摇椅，以及一个坐在上面的老学者。威廉大师。血鸦看见他的后脑勺上已经长出了菌类一般的白色物质。威廉没有看向他，却将手杖指向学府面对的湖水。

身后传来尤里的高跟鞋的声音，血鸦没有多想，纵身跃入水中。

出乎意料的是，他落入了一个干燥的空间，踩在另一层水面上。他抬起头环顾四周，看见了不远处安静地栖息着的蜘蛛。血鸦曾在艺术作品里见到过，这是蜘蛛罗姆，圣母科斯的眷族。血鸦踉跄地奔向它，跪在罗姆面前开始祈祷。

“仁慈的天父，无形欧顿，宽恕他们的无知。仁慈的母亲，海中的科斯姆，宽恕他们的罪行。帮帮我，我这个拥有您腐朽血液的愚昧之徒，我向您致以最崇高的敬意。宽恕，宽恕，宽恕……”血鸦双手合十，紧闭着双眼，祈祷着身后的研究者不要追来，“苍白之月，血液之主，一切力量与渴望的源泉。请您放过猎人，不要让他参与您发起的圣战。请赐予他宁静，赐予他安详的睡眠，赐予他无知的幸福。我请求你，苍白之月，可怕的苍白之月。仁慈的欧顿，请不要降罪于他。仁慈的科斯姆，请不要将老猎人的罪过加诸于他。阿米戈达拉，恐惧之神，不要将您的祝福赐予他。请放过他，放过他，放过他……”

他开始哼唱圣歌，那在亚楠地区成为摇篮曲的曲调，在该隐赫斯特仍是礼拜时哼唱的曲目。他曾跟猎人唱过这首曲子，猎人告诉他，这是最后一任亚楠女王为了庆祝怀上梅高，令歌手作的摇篮曲。

一只手抓住他的肩膀。“回去。”尤里冰冷的声音响起。科斯姆没有回应我，血鸦绝望地想。

鲜血四溅，下一秒，尤里的无头尸体倒在他身旁。

“血鸦，是我！”熟悉的手臂抱住了他，是猎人，“天啊，他们竟然已经实验到了这个地步！我要是来晚一步，你就要变成那些蓝色的外星人了。”

“小猎人，”血鸦呼唤道，“带有月亮气息的猎人。”

“没事了，血鸦，我把他们都解决了。埃德加、威廉，还有那些恐怖的生物，全都没有了。”猎人抚摸着他的头发，“放心，我会把你治好的，血鸦。”

血鸦猛地抓住他的衣领：“苍白之月，祂在利用你。”

猎人张了张嘴。

“祂要对上主欧顿，对所有的上位者发动战争。祂利用你去猎杀祂们，小猎人！一切都是苍白之月的阴谋！”

猎人沉默了片刻，注视着血鸦的碧绿眼眸。那眼中没有神明，只在担忧他的安危。

“我知道，血鸦。”

一管镇静剂被打入他的手臂，血鸦感到眼皮逐渐沉重。在意识消失的前一刻，他看见猎人高举起猎人大斧，斩下了罗姆的头颅。

他们回到了亚楠的工坊，他们的居所。七天之后，在猎人的治疗下，他头上的触须彻底消失。

夜晚，在猎人还未归来的时候，血鸦收拾了他所有留在房间里的物品——他的千景被猎人找了回来，挂在房间的墙上，血鸦把她也带走——奔向亨维克墓地街。在十字路口，一辆漆黑的马车等待着他，仿佛是凭空出现。车门随着他的靠近自动打开，露出其内的该隐纹章。

“带我回家。”血鸦上了车，对并不存在的马车夫说。

马车开动，顺着虚幻的道路驶向该隐赫斯特，远离这个即将成为诸神交战之地的亚楠城。远离所有的恐怖，所有即将到来的灾难。远离即将成为神明的棋子，走向毁灭的猎人。

血鸦听着窗外的风雪声，抱着身体弯下腰，在白银面具之下因背弃和恐惧流下泪水。


	8. Chapter 8

**Upper Cathedral Ward, February 0007 AN (After Nightmare)**

“爵士？”阿黛拉惊叫道，手中的水盆咣当一声掉落在地，“你怎么回来了？！”

血鸦略有些僵硬地站在那里，任由修女扑进他怀里抽泣，甚至还摸了摸她的头发。阿黛拉已然从当年的黑衣修女晋升为了白衣的医护人员，也早已不再那么年轻，但在血鸦看来她好像一点也没有变，仍然是曾经那个依恋着猎人，在脆弱迷茫的外表下有着几分偏执的小女孩。

“发生什么事了，阿黛拉？”他问道。

“是好猎人，”阿黛拉擦擦眼泪，回答，“他最近每天早上去办公室的时候都带着一身伤，但跟谁也不解释。我已经负责照顾他好几天了，但他无论如何也不肯告诉我是怎么一回事。所有人都吓坏了，爵士，更何况外面……”

“那个我也看到了。能带我去见他吗，阿黛拉？”

“我……我这就去通知亚楠。”

阿黛拉小跑着离开，血鸦叹了口气，走到阳台上。

一阵冷气扑面而来。阳光被厚厚的云层遮住，几乎贡献不了多少暖意。从教会上层俯视，可以清楚地看到此刻的亚楠领土全境。冰霜爬满了所有的建筑物，四处生长着散发莹白和淡绿光芒的奇特植物，以及一些仿佛花朵般的霉菌。街道上有专人在清除这些冰霜和植物，但即便如此，空气中依然弥漫着一股冻原般的冰冷味道，蓝绿色的荧光仿佛液体般在半空中流动。若不看这里的建筑，旁人或许会以为自己到了传说中的伊兹，而不是以现代化闻名的亚楠。

伊碧塔丝，血鸦心想，伊碧塔丝首先对亚楠降下了怒火。

“爵士，”阿黛拉的声音在身后响起，“您可以进来了。”

猎人把原本在大教堂后方的办公室改到了教会上层（这里在血鸦离开之前都是被封锁着的），坐落在一片明树花园中间。这片花园本身就给血鸦一种奇特的感觉，仿佛这里曾经存在着什么极端非人的事物。他踏过花园里的石板路，推开猎人办公室的门。

猎人坐在办公桌前，侧对着门口，穿着黑色长裤和宽松的白色汗衫。血鸦能闻到空气中淡淡的血腥味，也能看到猎人衣服之下的绷带。猎人转过身来，静静地注视了他几秒，然后微微张开手臂。

几乎是不加思索地，血鸦走上前去，慢慢沉入猎人的怀抱。他埋首在猎人的肩窝里，嗅闻着那甜美的血液香味，猎人温柔地抚了抚他的头发，一言不发。

“真的对不起，当时没说一句就这样走了。”血鸦说道，“你这段时间怎么样，没出什么问题吧？”

“还好。我也在慢慢学习，已经多少能控制我的思考之眼了。”猎人回答，“你是因为这个回来的吗？因为担心我又闹疯病？”

不，我担心你已经为苍白之月猎杀至死了。“是。不过你貌似已经不需要我的帮助了。”

“没关系。”猎人露出微笑，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻吻，“我想我们也是时候从合作关系更进一步了吧？”

闻言，血鸦放开了他，转而去看窗外的花园。

“你最近在做些什么，小猎人？阿黛拉说你每天早上都带着一身伤出现。”

“啊，那个啊。我在研究一个新的奥术，难免会伤到自己。我不想让太多人知道，以免有什么太好奇的小护士自己捣鼓的时候闹出大问题来。”猎人笑得天衣无缝。

“那亚楠现在这个样子，也是你的研究导致的吗？”血鸦又问。

“当然不是！要是一个奥术能做到这种程度，那这个奥术恐怕都能召唤上位者了。这是圣杯地牢的原因。我虽然……不怎么喜欢上位者，但我还是继续着圣杯地牢的探索的。最近我们在伊兹发现了一种新的植物，很有可能是从宇宙中的其他星球来的。可能是因为搬运或者研究的时候出了什么差错，导致现在亚楠的天气产生了一点变化。”

血鸦在办公室里缓缓踱步：“我这段时间听女王讲了许多故事。她说治愈教会的圣歌团通过探索伊兹而获得了觐见伊碧塔丝的机会。”

“是这样。”

“那么，我是否有幸能够拜见一下宇宙之女？我只在小时候的星座传说里听说过她，一直梦想能够见到她本尊。”

“你在想什么呢，血鸦！”猎人依然笑着，“圣歌团已经覆灭不知道多少年了，伊碧塔丝现在根本就不在伊兹，谁也不知道她到底去了哪里。她是宇宙之女，不是吗？或许在圣杯地牢被打开，又失去了信徒之后，她就回到天空中了。”

这个解释不无道理，但血鸦还是心中不安。他在猎人面前单膝下跪，握住对方的手：

“答应我，小猎人，不要去猎杀上位者。”血鸦恳求道，“我不是在保护祂们，是在保护你。这里不是梦境，你也没有你的不死之身，如果去挑战神明，你迟早会在某一场战斗中丢掉性命的！苍白之月或许选中了你作为她的猎人，但你现在有着上位者的精神，你一定可以拒绝她的！你杀死了罗姆，这已经够糟糕的了……科斯姆是仁慈的母亲，但她也有她的怒火。总之，你可以不崇拜祂们，但你不要再与祂们为敌了！”

“我明白了，血鸦。”猎人真挚地说道，“我也是在去到拜伦维斯，查阅了一些资料之后才知道我被苍白之月利用的。以前我都搞不清楚为什么我是‘带有月亮气息的猎人’，只是有太多人都这么叫我，我稀里糊涂地就接受了。我不会被利用的，但我会尽力保证亚楠不被祂们之间的战争波及到……这迟早有一天会发生的，血鸦，我必须保护亚楠，保护我的这座城市。你能理解我吗？”

血鸦不敢相信自己的耳朵。憎恨了上位者数年的猎人，居然真的愿意放弃与祂们为敌？“真的？你真的不会再去插手上位者的事情？”

“不会了，血鸦。”猎人吻着他的额头，“我累了。我不想要再看到更多发疯的人，不想在看到禁忌的实验和研究把人变成怪物，也不想再在夜里做出一些我无法掌控的事情。我不希望你因为恐惧再逃走一次，血鸦。你离开了四个月，我感觉好像回到了我还在梦境里的时候，没有人理解我，没有人陪我，每天就只是完成我的任务，没有任何乐趣。我不会再与上位者为敌了，血鸦，你可以不要再离开那么久了吗？”

血鸦激动地抱住猎人：“天啊，小猎人，我之前都担心得要死了！我竟然就这么离开了你，真的太对不起你了。我不会再离开了，小猎人，虽然我可能做不了什么来保护亚楠，但我会一直陪着你，直到你能完全控制你的思考之眼。我不会再离开你了！”

猎人把自己的头发撩向脑后，露出他的脖颈。“你脸色不太好，一定很久没有吸血了吧。”

毫不犹豫地，血鸦将尖牙沉入猎人颈项的皮肤。熟悉的甜美血液流入他的口腔，虽然他已经不会像初次品尝着鲜血那样不能自已，但那令人如痴如醉的吸引力丝毫不减，并且因此刻心中满溢着的爱情而更加美味。饱饮之后，血鸦如同醉酒一般向后仰着头，双眼微眯，然后缓缓靠在猎人的肩膀上，无限依恋。

“没事的，血鸦，没事的。”猎人轻轻拍着他的后背，“你放心，我会处理好一切。”

气温不断下降，天上甚至开始飘起雪花。血鸦长年住在该隐赫斯特，自然不惧寒冷，但猎人给他准备的毛边衣物颇为柔软舒适且好看，他索性也就穿在了身上。天已经大亮，血鸦拍拍睡眼朦胧的猎人叫他起床，从衣柜里给他挑了一套西装。

“这件挺不错。”血鸦满意地打量着那件深蓝色外套，放在猎人身边。猎人洗漱完毕，在吧台调了一杯’琴费士’，佐着面包黄油当做早餐。血鸦看着那杯滋滋作响的鸡尾酒，第一次觉得猎人有些过于频繁地摄入酒精了，但猎人饮酒也不是一天两天的事情，而且看起来似乎和血族吸血也差不了多少，血鸦也就没多想。

“你的奥术研究什么时候能完成？”血鸦喝了一口草莓牛奶问道，“虽然我理解地位越高人越忙，但你现在的睡眠时间未免太少了点。”

近来猎人经常通宵在他的秘密实验室研究奥术，往往每隔三天才回房间睡一次觉，这种高强度的工作让血鸦想起了当初猎人刚刚开始整治亚楠的那段时间。那个时候的他还只是可惜自己老是喝不到血占不到猎人的便宜，可现在他却是在关心猎人的身体。

猎人思考了一下，说：“应该还有几天就结束了。完成之后我就着手处理天气的问题，把实验室的密封度提高一点，再把伊兹封锁个一段时间，很快就会过去。”

血鸦点点头：“好，那就好。”

三天之后，猎人果然完成了他的研究，那天晚上他四个月以来第一次跟血鸦过夜，不顾自己身上的伤口迫不及待地骑到他身上，满脸都是胜利的喜悦。完事之后血鸦满足地半睡半醒着，迷迷糊糊地听猎人说他是如何惊险地躲过实验意外中那些甩动的触手和铺天盖地的星爆，听到困了就把猎人拉进怀里接着睡。

在猎人的治理下，亚楠的天气果然很快好转了。他指挥科研人员在高塔上架起特殊的设备，驱散了云层露出太阳，融化了城市里的冰霜，而没有了合适的温度和环境，那些奇特植物也不再疯长，十分容易地就被清理掉。猎人甚至还挑选了一些品种的花草和霉菌作为观赏植物，那些发现有实用价值的就拿去研究。

大约两周之后，治理工作就宣告结束，猎人举办了酒会招待所有的工作人员，庆祝亚楠全境顺利渡过难关。

令血鸦感到意外的是，酒会是在一个他从没见过的地点举行的。教会上层的一处升降梯为了迎接宾客被改为宽敞的台阶，通向一个偌大的地下空间。这个地方给他一种浓重的废弃感，尽管周围的立柱、拱门和双手伸向天空的人形雕塑是被摆放整齐的，但他依然能从一些微小的修复细节感觉到它们曾经可能是杂乱无章的状态。周围种植了散发莹光的圆形白色花朵，地面是新铺的黑白纹大理石，但血鸦却隐约感到一丝潮湿，仿佛地上曾经有着积水。大厅的尽头是一座高台，虽然有着雕刻精美的拱门，但高台本身却是一块生长着圆形白色花朵的天然石制台面，只是为了猎人站到上面发表演讲而进行了简单的修整。整个空间都弥漫着那种跟明树花园一样的，甚至更加浓重的非人气息。血鸦抿了一口高脚杯里的香槟鸡尾酒，看着周围身着西装长裙，没有任何反应地说笑着的优雅男女，觉得自己在这里有些格格不入。

猎人发表了演讲，对那些重要科研人员表达了感谢，这才来找血鸦一起放松下来品尝宴会的美食。寒气还没有完全散去，再加上这个空间本来就有点阴冷，猎人便穿了一身保暖的白色羊绒西装，内侧是一件银灰色马甲，打了一个蓝色领结。他的皮肤现在是古铜色了，从当年那个刚从梦境出来的少年人变成了成熟的男人。血鸦看着猎人用钳子撬开生蚝的壳，给里面鲜美的肉滴上醋，觉得他手背上的青筋十分性|感。

“这是什么地方，小猎人？我从来不知道治愈教会还有这么大的空间。”

“这里是曾经是圣歌团的祭坛。叹息祭坛，好像是叫这个名字。”猎人回答，“是他们礼拜伊碧塔丝的地方。”

“你在这种地方办宴会？”

“这次毕竟是伊兹出了问题，一会儿再在这里举行个仪式，这样亚楠人也会放心一点。”

后来的仪式上，猎人亲自朗读经文，领着圣职者们举行仪式，用奥术在半空中打出星空的投影。血鸦跟着亚楠人一起虔诚地念诵经文，但偶尔抬头的时候会看到猎人脸上挂着笑容，那种有点过于轻蔑的笑。

祷告结束，众人彻底开始放飞自我，富有动感的音乐响起，男人们脱下西服外套，女人们脱下高跟鞋，随着鼓点跳起肆意的舞蹈。猎人还不是很习惯这种太过放纵的气氛，毕竟他做了快十年的工作狂，但这幅景象倒是唤醒了血鸦对昔日血族盛宴的记忆。当年污秽血族的贵族男女就是穿着华丽的服装，伴着音色婉转的提琴乐曲，在舞池中肆意狂欢，往空中泼洒猩红的血液。血鸦放声大笑着，拉着猎人在人群中疯玩了一阵，时不时嘴对嘴地交换酒水，直到衣服都几乎被汗和酒精浸湿，他们才离开大厅，上气不接下气地笑着来到阳台上，让凉爽的晚风吹散一点醉意。

“所以，你今年有什么计划？”血鸦问道，“你现在已经收复了亚楠全境，成了真正的领主大人。你的梦想实现了。”

“领主大人要处理的事情可多着呢。首先要改善一下亚楠的下水道，把那些露天的地方都封起来，免得臭气飘到城市里去。还有旧亚楠的工业转型，要把能源换成更加清洁的才行。还有亨维克的建筑翻新，禁忌森林——现在那地方改叫月光森林了——的城区建设，还有拜伦维斯大学的重新开放。我计划让拜伦维斯作为历史文化研究中心，教学楼——那地方现在叫亚哈古尔大学——靠近研究电子技术的亚哈古尔，就作为机械工程还有理化研究学府，本来那里就有很多现成的实验室和器材。”猎人俯瞰着亚楠的万家灯火，满脸自豪，“我要让亚楠成为最伟大的城市！然后，在合适的时间，血鸦，我要在全市的见证下跟你结婚。”

血鸦不可思议地哼笑了一声：“我？你在开玩笑吧？我根本就不是亚楠人。”

“这个领主头衔又不是世袭的，我跟外乡人结婚也没太大关系。更何况，血鸦，对你来说七年可能只是很短的时光，但对人类来说，你早就已经不是陌生人了。你难道没有意识到亚楠人对于你出现在我身边这件事已经习以为常了吗？在他们眼中，你是最开始陪伴在我身边，和我一同复兴亚楠的元勋，也是最强的猎人。没有人会反对这桩婚事，血鸦。就算有，也是无关紧要的那种。”

“我是污秽血族。亚楠人痛恨污秽血族。”

“你对他们来说是例外。连阿尔弗雷德现在都不会说你坏话了。”

血鸦搂过猎人的腰：“你首先得完成你给我的三年之约。否则我就不得不把亚楠领主大人的头带回该隐赫斯特收藏起来了。”

猎人露出微笑：“这我当然说到做到。而且我比你想得还要远。跟我来，血鸦。”

他拉着血鸦穿过走廊，来到教会上层的一间实验室。周围的架子上摆放着许多盛满水的玻璃瓶，里面装着各种形状的触手和灰色、黑色和红色的肉质，看起来像是什么被分解了的生物。血鸦狐疑地看着那些瓶子，突然有种不妙感：“这些是……什么？”

“是……”猎人停顿了一下，“我开发奥术的时候用的材料，还有研究价值的。这些不是重点，你看这个。”

实验室的最里层是一个小型的玻璃房间，里面是一块蜘蛛形状的巨大石头。石头的表面散发着蓝绿色的莹光，每个细节都栩栩如生，血鸦看着它，感到虔诚之情溢满了胸腔。

“这是圣歌团发现的圣物，多半是块陨石。”猎人解释道，“据我的研究，在特定情况下，它可以回溯物体的时间。”

血鸦看向他，等待着下文。他预感到了什么。

“我不知道我的具体年龄，但根据我的研究，我在刚刚从梦境里出来的时候，身体大约是二十岁，那么现在我就是二十七岁了。我的身体仍然是普通人类，总有一天我会因衰老而死去，这样的我是配不上永生的你的。”猎人深深地注视着他，“但若是假以时日，我摸清了这块石头的运作原理，或许就能做到永葆青春。到时候我把领主的位置托付给下一任，然后就跟你去任何地方。你会允许我去该隐赫斯特吗？”

“我……”血鸦仍然在接受猎人说的话，反应有些迟钝，“如果我们结婚了的话，当然！”

“我可以修好亨维克通往该隐的桥，但要是你希望该隐不被发现，我也可以不这么做。我会跟你去该隐赫斯特度过余生，血鸦，修缮城堡，照料女王的圣婴。偶尔也可以回亚楠看看，住上一段时间。”

“你放得下亚楠吗？你舍得离开这里跟我去该隐赫斯特？”

“我不打算像上位者那样永远地统治这座城市，血鸦。我想作为人类统治这里，而人类总得放手的。”

血鸦觉得自己仿佛在做梦。在血族覆灭之前，他未曾婚配，把生命都献给了他的职责。该隐没落之后，他成了流浪的猎人，做好了孤独一生，游离在社会边缘的准备。自从他开始为猎人工作，他觉得自己得到了难得的平静时光，但终有一天会回到曾经居无定所，四处游荡的日子。可猎人却为他指明了一条全新的道路，让他可以开始崭新的人生。

他们走出实验室，下到空无一人的大教堂。猎人摸了摸祭坛中央的头骨，在那些雕像伸出的手上点燃蜡烛。两人在祭坛前对视着，忍不住笑了起来。

“你想要什么样的戒指？”猎人开玩笑地问。

“你不是有一枚戒指吗？我知道你收藏着的，古代亚楠女王戴的婚戒。”

“那是上位者给予女王的婚戒。”

血鸦把猎人拦腰抱起：“我就是你的上位者。既然你不要伊碧塔丝，不要苍白之月和欧顿，那我就替他们做你的神。你就是我的亚楠。”

他们亲昵地拥抱着走出教堂，抬头望向星空。一颗流星划过天际，在夜幕上拖出一道蓝绿色的长长尾巴。下方的城市中可以听见此起彼伏的欢呼声，亚楠人都在为这奇观而惊叹不已，纷纷对着流星许下愿望。

“嗯……我不太懂祭祀和观星，这有什么寓意？”血鸦思索着。

猎人捏着他的下巴转过他的脸，对他露出一个狡猾的笑容：

“说不定是伊碧塔丝从天上掉下来，为我们的美好爱情赐予她的祝福呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightmare Frontier, August 0008 AN (After Nightmare)**

“等清理完了——我指的是清理得干干净净，一个巨人、鱿鱼、银兽和大脑女都没有，毒潭也全部蒸干的那种——这里可以改建成商业区。”猎人站在山崖上俯瞰着噩梦边境，说道，“步行街最好，这里空间太窄，容不下住宅区和大路。我要给在这干活的猎人们加薪才行。他们从没见过这么多诡异的怪物，委屈他们了。”

血鸦环视四周，目光所及之处一片枯草似的黄。这里几乎没有一点土壤，全部都由不知怎么形成的圆柱形石块组成，且排列得杂乱无章，有种莫名的秩序与混乱并存的感觉。这里满是不正常的生物与野兽，十分曼西斯，也十分洛伦城。情理之中，毕竟这是三年之后，猎人布置在教学楼的奥术召唤来的第一个地点。从地理位置上看，这里坐落在教堂区后方，靠近亚楠人口最密集的地方，只要修好道路，猎人把它改建成商业区的计划还是可行的。

“很快了，血鸦。”猎人微笑道，“这里被称为噩梦边境是有原因的。从梦境层面看，这里就相当于曼西斯梦魇的边缘地区，现在召唤出了这里，也就离召唤出曼西斯梦魇不远了。很快，我就能按照约定，把脐带交给你。”

血鸦觉得自己应该感到高兴的，但他并没有。几分钟后发生的事情，也是这一年自从年初噩梦边境被召唤以来都在发生的事情就是原因。漫天的黄沙不知道从何而来，就这样开始吹拂过整片区域，让一切都变得模糊不清。并且血鸦知道，同样的灾害也正在亚楠、旧亚楠、亚哈古尔、亨维克、月光森林发生。所幸猎人的指挥效率极高，防护工作始终在有条不紊地进行，但这样久久不退的自然灾害还是造成了巨大的损失。

去年是伊兹，今年是洛伦城，血鸦心想。神明的怒火一波接一波地降临了。

“为什么这个还没有结束？”他们回到室内之后，血鸦示意着窗外的风沙说，“你不是在做什么奇怪的事情吧？”

“会慢慢好的，血鸦。风沙是噩梦边境导致的。”猎人解释道，“这里既是曼西斯梦魇的边境，也是他们给阿米戈达拉建造的‘城堡’。作为噩梦上位者，阿米戈达拉会讨厌被拽到现实里也是正常的，所以就降下了风沙，就像当年她们作为洛伦城信仰的神明，对那座城市降下沙暴一样。”

“阿米戈达拉？”血鸦睁大了眼睛，“在这里？”

“是的。还记得最深处有个圆形的广场，里面有座塔吗？那就是阿米戈达拉的房间，现在有好几个都在里面。”

血鸦的灵视自然是没有达到能看见上位者的地步的，他只能将信将疑地问：“你……你要怎么做？”

“跟她们谈判，帮助她们回到梦境中去。”猎人回答，“这是最和平的解决方式。”

虽然他这么说，但猎人每次去阿米戈达拉的房间谈判归来，都会带着一身伤痕。神明都是暴躁的，这点血鸦能够理解，因此也只是给他处理好，伤口，没多说什么。但是近来猎人的脸色不太好看，眼睛下面似乎也有淡淡的青黑。

“你到底是怎么了？”一天早上起来，血鸦疑惑地看着猎人说，“我感觉你没有什么不好的习惯啊。”

“我很好，血鸦。”猎人笑了笑，在方杯里倒上小半杯‘教父’，加了一块冰。

“等晚上再喝吧。”血鸦拿过酒杯放进冰柜，“你昨天喝了很多了。”

然后这一整天，猎人都处在一种莫名的焦虑状态。他没有大喊大叫，也没有发怒，只是一直皱着眉头，额头冒汗，呼吸也不太平稳。晚上回到住处之后，他立刻取出冰柜里的那杯酒，一口喝下，然后长长地出了一口气。同时，他每次去阿米戈达拉的房间都会携带镇静剂，回来的时候都几乎全部消耗掉。某天，血鸦发现他还会携带怪兽血丸。

“这必须尽快结束，小猎人。”一天晚上，他对猎人说，“你吃药的次数让我感到不舒服。而且，亚楠那边已经开始有沙尘暴了，很多庄稼都在枯萎。你是遇到了什么困难吗？阿米戈达拉应该会很高兴回到梦境中的，我不明白你的谈判为什么花了这么久。”

猎人正在换下身上的猎装，他思考了片刻，说道：“问题不在于说服她们，血鸦。她们是神明，习惯了被人崇拜和服务，我必须先给她们在噩梦里找到临时居所才行。我现在正在搜寻漂浮的梦境，好让她们回去之后有个容身之处。”

“还有多久才能完成？”

“我已经……送走了三个，还剩下四个。”猎人伸了个懒腰，倒进被褥里，半闭着眼睛看着血鸦，“我记得你说过该隐赫斯特的战士在开战前会向阿米戈达拉祈祷？怎么个祈祷法？”

回想起当年的光辉岁月，血鸦不禁露出了笑容：“不同的兵种都有不同的仪式。血污猎人通常会随身携带一块扁桃体石，挂在皮带上，在猎杀之前亲吻石头。像我们这些近卫军比较喜欢的方式就是七个人围成一个圈，把剑指向中间。本来七人也是每个小队的固定人数，取自阿米戈达拉的手臂数量。至于骑士，那帮家伙都是些大贵族，他们都会在开战前去阿米戈达拉的神庙祈祷，有时候还会仿照苏美鲁的习俗在庙内献上祭品，通常是将罪人的手臂和眼珠在神像前割下，供奉给阿米戈达拉。”

“我以为在该隐赫斯特这样的城堡里已经没有这种野蛮习俗了？”

“对血族来说，残忍和文明并不冲突。苏美鲁也是一样。”

猎人拿过他的手，在他手腕上落下一个吻：“等我以后跟你去了该隐赫斯特，你可别把我供奉出去啊。”

血鸦笑了：“你自己就算半个神，要供奉也是给你供奉。”

一个月后，猎人宣布阿米戈达拉已经全部回到了梦境，风沙随之停止，众人欢呼雀跃。就像去年一样，猎人为了庆祝渡过难关，在阿米戈达拉的房间举办了宴会。广场是平坦的，但血鸦能看出修整的痕迹，似乎原本是有着许多圆形坑洞……而是还是颇为漂亮的圆形。跟去年不同的是，猎人不仅仅是办了一场优雅的酒会，而是安排了诸多表演，邀请了社会各界的人，气氛比上一次要热闹得多。作为对阿米戈达拉的礼拜，他还安排了广场中央的猎人比武，做足了安全措施，唯独在他与血鸦下场对打的时候动了真刀实枪。那是一场更符合血鸦口味的宴会，看着千景洒出的血液洒在广场上，他觉得梦境中的阿米戈达拉也会感到欣慰的。

然后，黑夜与狂乱降临。

**Nightmare of Mensis, September 0008 AN (After Nightmare)**

曼西斯梦魇的召唤持续了七天，在这七天，苍白的圆月始终高挂，天空一片漆黑，半点白昼的迹象都看不见。这比去年的寒霜和刚刚过去的风沙引发了更大的恐慌，因为之前的好歹可以归结为自然现象，可这次的黑夜却没有办法以任何方式解释。亚楠城中，无数的居民真的开始相信神的怒火降临到了这座城市，纷纷双手伸向天空哭泣着祈祷，有点甚至开始收拾行李打算离开城市。

跟处理噩梦边境的时候不同，猎人禁止任何人踏足曼西斯梦魇，‘直到他稳定事态为止’。许多猎人一开始表示了不理解，并试图从噩梦边境绕过封锁线潜入进去（曼西斯梦魇就降临在噩梦边境的旁边），却大都变成了插满血柱的尸体，即使活着回来的也陷入了可怕的癫狂，至此所有人都选择了服从猎人的命令，但疑问却更加凶猛地一波波到来。其中最为激动的，自然就是从梦魇中逃出来的学者达米安。

“你告诉我一切都结束了。”达米安气愤得那张苍白的脸都泛起红晕，“你告诉我你不会再碰曼西斯学派的任何东西！你在任命我管理亚哈古尔的时候向我保证过一次，在解决米克拉什的之后又向我保证了一次，现在这又是怎么回事？我本来已经原谅了你欺骗我的行为，但现在呢？你让我怎么相信你没有被那些禁忌的研究蛊惑！”

“我没有召唤梦魇。”猎人的谎言天衣无缝，他甚至装出了那种被人质疑时的阴沉表情，“可能是米克拉什的仪式已经完成了，甚至可能是梅高自己找到了这里，我不知道。梅高是上位者，达米安，我没办法知道他的能力范围！但我的目的永远不会改变，达米安，我会摧毁曼西斯的研究和他们的疯狂仪式。我会把梅高的宅邸一块块拆掉，杀死里面的所有怪异生物。这点我向你保证。”

但达米安显然无法被猎人的保证说服。很快，消息传来说达米安打算带着亚哈古尔脱离亚楠，不再受猎人的管束。如果猎人不能尽快兑现诺言，摧毁曼西斯梦魇，亚楠恐怕就会面临严重的分裂危机。

“我和你一起去，”血鸦看着穿上漆黑猎装的猎人，说道，“你说只要依靠障碍物就能躲避狂乱，对我来说这是小菜一碟。”

“好的。那么，听好了，血鸦。那个地方的狂乱并不是区域本身导致，而是由某个……东西，导致的。”猎人说着，准备好足够的镇静剂塞进血鸦的随身口袋里，“到了之后，你会看见高塔里有一个散发橙色光芒的东西，那就是引发狂乱的根源。那东西是被锁链吊着的，你只要砍掉锁链把它放下去就行，对你来说这应该不难。你在路上还会看到大脑女，记得要小心。其他的就交给我处理。我会进入梅高的宅邸，把脐带带回来。”

“那梅高怎么办？”血鸦问，“他可是圣子，你见到了祂之后要做什么？”

猎人喝了一口镇静剂。这是他今天喝的第五瓶镇静剂了，猎人告诉血鸦说，这是长时间与阿米戈达拉交谈导致的。

“我会把祂送走，”猎人说，“梅高就像祂的父亲一样，有着盲目痴愚的特性——当然，这只是民间的说法，但大体意思就是祂们都不在乎地球上发生的事情，除了借助女性生下后代之外。梅高是跟随梦魇被召唤来的，那么我当然也可以把祂送走，甚至不需要像阿米戈达拉那样需要商量。”

“所以真的有脐带？你没有骗我？”

猎人微笑道：“等我把东西给你，你就知道我有没有骗你了。”

他们在梦魇的分岔路口分手，血鸦向着高塔，猎人向着梅高的宅邸。夜晚和月光对血鸦来说再亲切不过，他戴着许久没有佩戴的白银头盔，熟练地在那些骷髅形状的巨石之间穿梭。但时刻跟随着他的婴儿哭声实在是让人烦躁。如果女王生下圣婴，他也会在该隐赫斯特听到永不停止的哭声吗？血鸦一方面并不希望这种事情发生，另一方面又确实渴望那座城堡能够有一些除了风声、舔血虫叫声和蝙蝠翅膀声以外的声音。他渴望该隐赫斯特也能恢复如现在的亚楠一般的繁华。

但内心深处血鸦知道，圣婴无法让这种事情发生。这不过是对血族来说理所当然地去追求的事物，或许在古时，上位者会帮助那些有女性为祂们生下孩子的文明变得繁荣，但如今神明都已经离开地球，变成了如同繁星一般遥不可及的事物，只有祈祷和信仰才能勉强窥见祂们的权能。无形的欧顿不会突然让所有那些死去的血族复活。祂没有理由这么做，也不会想要去这么做。

小猎人提议过修好亨维克通往该隐赫斯特的道路，血鸦心想。我该答应他吗？我该让人类踏上血族的城市吗？但或许亚楠有着血族的末裔，就像猎人提到过的阿丽安娜一样。

大脑女的歌声响起，血鸦甩开思绪，挥出几刀将她们解决。他直接忽略了楼梯和升降梯，就像他在该隐那时一样抓着外墙的一些凸起荡到高塔上，从塔顶向下看去。

那被铁链吊在塔内的事物是一颗巨大的脑子，其上布满了大大小小的眼睛。除开那令人不快的外表，血鸦闻到了浓厚的月亮气息——就是那种跟猎人一样的气味。准确来说那并不是一种气味，女王曾跟他解释道，那是苍白之月留下的痕迹。如果在梦境中，就能看见跟苍白之月有关的事物会涌动着灰白的液体，那就是‘气味’的来源。血鸦曾在梦境中无数次杀死猎人之后，在猎人死去时看到这种液体涌出，也在苍白之月的白色信使身边看到过。但这颗大脑的气味完全不同。那是一种更邪恶，更腐朽，更不屑一顾的气息，仿佛那在大脑上留下痕迹的上位者有着无穷无尽的恶意。血鸦突然有些可怜那颗大脑，这种没来由的感觉让他更加不安，利落地拔刀砍断锁链。

待那颗大脑掉落的响声平息，从梅高的宅邸方向传来刀刃破空的声音，仿佛有数把刀刃在同时劈砍。血鸦警觉了起来：他并不是没有听到那边传来打斗声，但这几下声音不一样。更有力，更有种不自然的规律。

他狂奔上梅高的宅邸，一路上看见各种各样的尸体——蜘蛛，长着狗头的鸟，长着鸟头的狗，亚楠之影。在他马上就要爬上最顶层的时候，被一道与暗夜格格不入的洁白身影震得僵在原地。

“亚楠……？”

血鸦几乎要下意识地跪下去。他只在该隐赫斯特的画像里见过这位苏美鲁的女王，而血族会在节日时对女王跪拜。然而此刻这位亚楠女王就这样站在一处平台上，身着洁白的婚纱，小腹处染上大片的猩红，抬头望着最顶层的观月台哭泣，仿佛一个古老的幽灵。

血鸦震惊了片刻，直接顺着女王的目光的方向冲去，无视了升降梯跳到观月台。

“亚楠！”他焦急得大叫，但这次却是在呼唤猎人。

猎人在战斗。在他的对面是一个由黑色长袍与奇异银饰组成的存在。血鸦实在不愿意称之为生物，因为他能清楚地看到它的内部是空心的。从那存在的身体上延伸出宛如蜘蛛一般的数条手臂，每条手臂的末端都是一片细长的刀刃，刚才远远就能听到的有力破空声就是那些刀刃切割时发出的。

但是战斗已经到了尾声。猎人的最后一击让那存在垂下手臂，爆出一团雾气之后消散而去。猎人的身影摇晃了几下，血鸦连忙冲上去扶住他，感受到手掌中鲜血的温热。

“亚楠！”这是他第一次这样称呼猎人，被那种强烈的，想要表达自己担忧的情感驱使着，直呼猎人的名字。“你没事吧？你的血瓶在哪里？”

“我没事……放心，我打它之前都准备好了。”猎人对他扯了扯嘴角，“扶我……去那个婴儿车。快。”

婴儿车？血鸦四下环顾了一下，好不容易才看到倒在地上的那个不起眼的婴儿车。他直接抱起猎人来到那东西旁边，小心翼翼地把他放下来。

“在这里……太好了，在这里，脐带在这里！”猎人激动地拿起婴儿车中的黑色条状物体，然后紧紧拥抱了血鸦，“我实现我对你的承诺了！你不用杀我了，血鸦，不用了！”

血鸦紧紧回抱着他，一下下地抚摸他的脊背：“你是最伟大的猎人。我的小猎人。”

婴儿的声音渐渐停止，远处的地平线上，一抹金光照亮了天空。

**Hemwick Charnel Lane, October 0008 AN (After Nightmare)**

“你还记得我说过，这东西只是有可能帮助女王吧？”猎人试探着说。

“当然记得，你这个狡猾的家伙。”血鸦弹了一下他的额头，“我也没有说如果没用也要砍你的头。放心吧，小猎人，到目前为止，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。”

马车的声音逐渐放大，血鸦再次拍了拍手中装有脐带的盒子。他感觉这么多年来，他终于可以真正地为女王做出一点贡献了。

“所以，你打算怎么处理曼西斯梦魇？你可是对达米安说过你要把梅高的宅邸拆掉。”

“嗯……”猎人思考着，“我确实打算把那地方拆掉，但是如果就这样荒废了也很可惜。那种道路狭窄然后通往一片宽敞区域的地形真的很适合做城堡……不如建成游乐园？亚楠好像真的还没有这种设施。”

“噩梦边境做商业街，曼西斯梦魇做游乐园！”血鸦仰头大笑，“真不愧是你的决定！你真的觉得会有人去？”

“人都是健忘的。安全措施做好了，自然会有人去。”

马车穿过雾气，停泊在了断桥边。刻有该隐纹章的车门缓缓打开，血鸦登上阶梯，临走前给了猎人一个飞快的吻。

“我会请求女王写一封邀请函。是时候邀请你去我家看看了。”

“虽然我在梦境里也去过，但还是静候你的好消息了。”

血鸦望着远处的亚楠，恢复了平静的亚楠。

“这就是最后了吧，小猎人？不会再有什么事了吧？”

猎人的睫毛颤了颤。

“可能还不是，血鸦。”他压低了声音说，“苍白之月还没有放过我。”

血鸦浑身一僵。他在罗姆身边的祈祷落空了吗？

“但我会想办法的，血鸦。我会的。”猎人的手指抚过他的脸颊，双眸盛着无尽的温柔与爱意，“我一定会和你在一起。任何障碍都不能阻挡我们。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Yharnam, December 0009 AN (After Nightmare)**

太阳已经三个月没有出现了。并不是说没有白昼，而是天空都被淡淡的白色云层覆盖，流动着一点迷人的粉红，在间隙中露出淡蓝的天空，但血鸦已经许久没有看到炽烈的阳光。亚楠依旧繁华，但那繁华却莫名增添了一种宁静，所有的居民好像都陷入了轻微的恍惚，既不大声说话，也不匆忙赶路，只是静静地在街上走着，向邻居礼貌地打招呼。血鸦并不太喜欢这种气氛——想要安静他去该隐赫斯特就好，他来到亚楠就是为了享受这里的热闹和繁荣。

他带着药草走上山坡，来到他们在猎人工坊的居所。猎人的身体最近有些不太好，但他身为医学专家既不诊断自己，也不让治愈教会的医生查看他的情况。血鸦隐约感觉是跟酒有关——猎人现在喝酒的频率比血族喝血还要高了——但他仔细检查了猎人使用的那些基酒，都是品质优良且没有一点动过手脚的好酒。他实在不理解猎人为什么会身体不适，只能凭着直觉在治愈教会的仓库里拿点药草给他。猎人不允许血鸦直接给他买药，为了不让亚楠人知道他们的领主生了怪病而人心不稳。

他刚刚踏入工坊的大门，一阵薄薄的雾气就扑面而来。血鸦立刻察觉到了不对劲，但一时间也不太清楚到底是什么状况。他蹑手蹑脚地往前走了几步，突然发现路旁的石台上坐着一个修长的人影。

那是一个穿着一身人偶模样服装的高挑女孩……实际上，用高挑可能不太准确，因为那女孩此刻正坐在那里，微微弯着腰低垂着头在打盹，可即便如此她也和血鸦一样高。这女孩给血鸦一种极为诡异的感觉，他小心翼翼地靠近她，她却完全没有醒来的意思。随着血鸦靠近了打量，他开始真的发现不对劲了——女孩的眼睑上方有着细缝，睫毛整齐浓密得不正常，五官精致光滑得让人瞠目，而且那双手……那些手指的指节就像是木头做的。这真的是人偶？血鸦见过那些需要用奥术操控，侍奉教会的苏美鲁人，但会动的人偶他还是第一次见。既然女孩没有醒来，血鸦打算不再进一步探究下去，径直走进工坊。

猎人正在工作台上制作一根螺纹手杖，雕刻着手柄上的花纹，手边放着一杯‘莫吉托’。近来因为没有太阳，猎人的肤色稍微白回来了一些，但这也让他眼睛下的黑圈更加明显。血鸦提起手上的药材包：“小猎人，我……”

“嘘，”猎人竖起一根手指放在嘴边，“他在睡觉。”

“……谁？”

“格曼。”

血鸦本来还心头一凛，以为自己终于失宠了，但听到这个名字忍不住笑出声来：“格曼？史上第一猎人？”

“没错，”出乎他意料地，猎人认真地点点头，“他就在花园里。别去打扰他。”

血鸦从侧门探出头，看到花草中一个老人坐在轮椅上，歪头打着盹，倒和门口的人偶有些异曲同工之妙。血鸦缩回工坊里，大脑一片空白：“他不是早就失踪了吗？更何况到现在他也早该老死了！”

“我从梦境里召唤了他们。格曼，还有那个人偶。”猎人回答，“他们的故事……说来话长。要我讲给你听吗？”

“当然！我先去给你泡药。你今天没有事吧？”

“没有。如你所见，亚楠现在处于特殊状态。”

他大概意识到了现在亚楠的情况与猎人有关，毕竟猎人这几天一直在布置各种奥术仪式。血鸦很快调好药汤，猎人也完成了螺纹手杖，挂在墙上的武器架上。

“记得我跟你说过，我在梦境里的时候是失忆的吧？”

“没错。你说你当时什么都不知道，最初的记忆就是亚楠，所以你最爱的就是这座城市，不管你在这里经历了多少痛苦。”

“是这样。不过这句话只能算半对。”猎人皱着眉喝了一口药汤，“我最爱的的确是这座城市，但严格来讲，我最初的记忆并不是她。”

“你说你当时在约瑟夫卡的诊所醒来。”

“我醒来之后下了楼，看到了一个狼人在啃食尸体。我被它咬死了。当我醒来之后，我就发现自己来到了这个地方，猎人的旧工坊。”

“工坊？怎么会呢？工坊和诊所挨得并不近，难得你是被拖到那儿去的不成？”

“不。严格来讲，我醒来的地方并不是梦境世界里的工坊，而是另一个梦境，猎人梦境，只是有着工坊的外观。”猎人放下药碗，抿了一口鸡尾酒，“就是在这里，我遇见了人偶，还有格曼。”

血鸦摩挲着下巴：“哼嗯。所以失踪的老格曼是去了梦境？的确有道理。他在梦境里做什么？多半跟一些研究有关吧。”

“这就是我要和你解释的重点，血鸦。”猎人坐直了身体，“我最初以为他是在这里为进入梦境世界的猎人提供指引，让他们将血疗术带到现实中治愈兽化病。至少我从格曼的话里推测的意思是这样的。格曼教导我使用工具和武器，引导我探索梦境世界，而人偶则为我将血之回响转化为力量。我发明的转化方法就是受她的方法启发，血鸦，即便如此也远远没有她当初给我转化的时候来得高效。除此之外，在猎人梦境里陪伴我的就只有它们。”

猎人指向房间角落里的一小滩银灰色液体。血鸦直到他指出来才注意到那滩液体的存在，并看到了液体之中白色的小精灵，有着瘦骨嶙峋的矮小身躯，头上只有三个黑漆漆的孔洞充当眼睛和嘴，显得格外丑陋。

“知道它们是什么吗？”猎人问。

“当然。苍白之月的神使，传达伟大的血液之神的旨意……等等，为什么它们会在这里出现？它们不是雕像，是真的？你说它们在你的那个猎人梦境里出现了？”

“就是这样。现在你明白了吧？我的猎杀和探索到了一定程度的时候就开始变味了，我从一开始地猎杀野兽，寻找血疗术，变成了探索这些组织和学府的研究，找到他们与上位者联系的方法。我一一找到上位者，然后开始猎杀祂们。是的，你没听错，猎杀上位者。你跟我说苍白之月在利用我发动圣战，这件事我早就知道。我的据点猎人梦境就是苍白之月的梦境，我则是她用来实现目的的傀儡。”猎人苦笑一声，“到头来我认为世上唯一安全的地方，就是让我经受那些苦难的罪魁祸首创造的虚伪幻象。而我的老师格曼就是苍白之月的仆从。”

血鸦猛地站了起来，把双发手枪指向那几个信使：“你怎么能让它们待在这里？苍白之月在利用你，它们会把她引来的！”

“等等，血鸦，冷静。”猎人握住他的手，同时眼神奇特地看着他，“你要为了我杀死神的信使？”

“我会为了你杀死任何东西。我无法对抗神明，至少我可以让它们不透露你的消息。”

猎人注视了他片刻，拉着他重新坐下，把他的手握得更紧了些。

“别激动，血鸦。是我把它们引来的。”

“你？你有对策？”

“没错。我要确保苍白之月永远都不会找到我。”猎人笑了笑，“我召唤来猎人梦境，就是为了能够瓦解它。猎人梦境是现实中工坊的某种再现，它们不是同一个地方，却也是同一个地方。当梦境与现实中对应的地点重合，就会逐渐消失。这和噩梦边境还有曼西斯梦魇不一样，那两个地方在现实中没有对应的地点，严格来讲它们到了现实中只是虚影，所以我只要……填充之后，它们就能在现实中稳定下来。就像是把幻想中的东西真实地做出来，幻想也就变成了现实。但猎人梦境不是幻想，它充其量算是某种回忆，只要与现实接触就会消散。”

“所以你摧毁了猎人梦境之后呢？”

“摧毁了之后，苍白之月就没有从梦境中沟通现实的渠道了。她在梦境主世界没有地位，那儿都是欧顿的地盘。她再也不会找到我，再也无法利用我做任何事了。”

血鸦抑制不住地嘴角上扬：“那……要多久？”

“很快了，血鸦。再有一个星期，我就可以解脱了。”

这一个星期的等待是如此焦急，以至于长寿如血鸦都觉得无比漫长。白天猎人还是照常去上班，血鸦便待在工坊里和人偶或格曼说话。醒来和他说话的人偶给他一种奇特的熟悉感，但血鸦无论如何都想不起来那股熟悉从何而来。他对于猎人在梦境中的时光很是好奇，于是经常问些有关猎人会做些什么的问题。

“他通过墓石前往梦境世界，猎杀野兽。”她指向过道右侧的一排墓碑，那是原先并没有的事物，“当他猎杀归来，便会向我寻求帮助，将得来的血之回响转化为力量。信使们为他提供衣服、武器和猎杀时使用的道具。格曼教他修理武器，镶嵌宝石，使用卡莱尔符文。”

“卡莱尔符文？”

这可有意思了。在血族，这被视为至高无上的圣物，因为这些符石是上位者声音的具现化。虽然最先发明出人工符文的是拜伦维斯的学者兼工匠卡莱尔，但该隐赫斯特也流传着类似的东西，并且相当古老。血族拥有的符文并非人造，而是天然形成，据说是神明在古代亲手赐予他们的。尽管血鸦怀疑猎人也掌握了制作的工艺，但猎人在现实中从未制作过符文，也不曾教导过他的学徒这方面的知识。想必这也和他对上位者的怨恨有关，不想让任何人接触跟上位者有关的东西。

但第二天，猎人就突然开始制作符文了。血鸦一大早醒来就看见他坐在工作台前，用附着奥术的雕刻刀在一块灰色石头上刻出图案，似乎是一只眼睛的形状。

“这是‘眼’，”猎人解释道，“上位者们厌恶这个符号。我把这个放在这里，也能减少苍白之月找过来的几率。”

“我记得你当初在杀了我之后还把我的符文抢走了，”血鸦歪着头，露出一个有些恶作剧的笑容，“那可是血族很珍贵的符文。”

“‘血之沉醉’，是吗？我会做一个新的给你。”说着，猎人微微眯起眼睛，“不过那个符文应该是血族对高贵血液求而不得的时候使用的替代品吧？你现在已经有我做你的血袋了，还需要那个吗？”

“不需要。但我喜欢看你工作的时候认真的眼神。”

跟格曼的对话又完全是另一种风格。那天下午猎人还没有回来，血鸦在工坊里看见了他。老猎人缓缓抬起头，用浑浊的眼睛注视着血鸦。

“该隐赫斯特的污秽血族。”他说道，“所以我那善良的学徒的确救出来了一些人，是吗？”

“你说的是玛利亚女士吧。严格来说我并不是被她所救，但对她当年赶来相助的事，我非常感激。”

老猎人点点头：“她会很欣慰的。”

“你知道她在哪里吗？我没再有过她的消息。”

“猎人的诅咒降临在了她身上。她被困在梦魇之中，这是所有沉迷于血液的猎人的宿命。”

“所有猎人？”血鸦嗤笑道，“我可没有被什么梦魇抓去过。”

“你不在当初犯下罪过的猎人其中，也不是我们中任何一人的学徒。诅咒并不包含你。”

“你说沉迷于血液，但玛利亚女士可是以厌恶血液闻名的。”

“她跟随我参与了当年的任务，无论如何都会被抓去。你的爱人也会，总有一天。”格曼叹了口气，“我可怜的学生。曾几何时，接受我的教导是无上光荣，现在却成了诅咒的一部分。”

“你说的诅咒不是个比喻？是真的诅咒？谁下的？”血鸦上前几步，“亚楠不会——我指的是我的爱人——不会被梦魇困住。他已经获得内在之眼，梦境为他所掌控。他足够强大。”

“梦魇不是普通的梦境，那个梦魇也不是普通的梦魇。”格曼低下头，“给予他的考验终将到来。”

到了第七天的夜晚，猎人穿上了他的猎装，拿好武器，打开了工坊侧面一道上锁的铁门。“格曼是苍白之月的使者，他现在要阻止我消灭梦境了。”他对血鸦说，“虽然他对我有教导之恩，但我必须击败他。你不用进来，血鸦，我要亲自了结这一切。”

于是血鸦便等在外面，坐在工坊门口的石台上。人偶正跪在侧门旁边的一块墓碑前，低声为猎人祈祷着。

“芙洛拉，月之神，梦之神。小精灵们，上位者漂浮的意志。请护佑猎人平安，赐予他安详与舒适。让这个将他捕获的梦境预示一个愉快的苏醒。让他在此处的故事，总有一天成为令他心生喜悦的遥远回忆。”

这最后一句显然已经落空了，鉴于猎人无时无刻不被他在梦境的回忆所折磨。但血鸦忍不住和人偶一同祈祷起来，手中紧握着猎人为他做的‘血之沉醉’（他最后还是做了）。今天之后，猎人就能与他在一起了。不管猎人是否能研究出延长寿命的方法，他都一定会和他一起过完这一生。

“你爱他吗？”血鸦一时兴起地问人偶。

“当然。我是被他的种族所创造的，造物理应爱它的造物主。”

“这不能算是回答。他……对你有深刻的感情，这点是确定的。据他所说，你是他在梦境中唯一留下的平静回忆，也是他在永无止境的猎杀之间少有的安慰。但据你所说，你所侍奉过的猎人远远不止他一个。你爱他和你爱其他人有什么区别？”

人偶歪着头，似乎是在疑惑，也似乎在思考：“爱有什么区别吗？”

“爱有很多种类。对家人的爱，对朋友的爱，对恋人的爱，对君王的爱。你对他的是哪一种？”

人偶摇摇头：“我没有家人，没有朋友，没有恋人，也没有君王。我只有猎人，只知道对猎人的爱。猎人是勇敢且值得敬佩的。”

“……这倒也没错。”血鸦长出一口气，望向天空，“在这之后，猎人梦境就会消失，你恐怕也不会再像这样能动、能说话了。你不甘心吗？”

“我是一个人偶。从前是，现在是，以后也是，一直都是。”

血鸦回想起了猎人对他说的话：人偶是没有生命的，从一开始就没有，只是他们的想象让她在他们眼中活动起来。所以其实她一直没有离开过那个石台，一切都只是他幻想出来的吗？血鸦不禁打了个寒颤。不管怎样，待猎人凯旋，一切就都结束了。

然后，世界变成红色。

血鸦猛地站起来，不可思议地看着天空中那轮猩红的月亮。“血月？怎么会？是哪个？”血月是上位者的生育仪式，怎么会在这个时候，这个地方出现？是哪个上位者？

在他身后，人偶重新开始祈祷：“芙洛拉，月之神，梦之神……”

“苍白之月……！”他惊叫道，毫不犹豫地向花园奔去。他身后，人偶继续祈祷着：让他在此处……心生喜悦……回忆……

他奔入花园的时候，刚好看到那远古的神明缓缓降临，猎人向祂伸出手的一幕。这是血鸦第一次亲眼见到神明，他被那异形的姿态震慑得一动也不能动，直到祂将头上的触须紧紧缠绕上猎人的身体。

“不！！”血鸦高喊着跪倒在地，泪水滑落脸颊，“苍白之月，请听听我的请求吧！求您放过他，放过你的仆人，他已经为您受尽磨难，不要再将他作为您的武器了！我请求您，不要让他参与您对上主欧顿的圣战！宽恕！宽恕！”

当他开始尖叫的时候，一阵白光闪过，猎人挣脱了古神的怀抱，被强烈的冲击力击飞出去，勉强在血鸦身边站稳脚跟。不远处的大树下，月之精灵扬起怪异的头颅，发出一声震慑人心的低沉吼叫。

“亚楠！”血鸦冲上去抱住猎人，“趁现在，我们快离开……”

猎人推开了他，目光直勾勾地盯着那泛着红光的漆黑古神。

“你，”他从喉咙里挤出一声干笑，“就是你，做了所有事。你这个丑陋的怪物。该死的虐待狂，你做那一切其实只是为了开心，不是吗？”

“你在干什么？”血鸦恼怒道，“苍白之月已经在你面前了，你还说这种话？”

“退下，血鸦。”猎人冷冷地说道，“这就是最后了。我要结束这一切，一了百了。”

“什……”

还没等血鸦拦住他，猎人已经径直朝月之精灵冲了过去。当他将锯肉刀砍在神明的头颅上，飞溅出黑红的血液时，血鸦瞬间从恼怒变成了惊恐。他眼睁睁看着自己的爱人和自己的神明战作一团，伴随着低吼与尖叫。猎人的攻击近乎疯狂，嘴上无休止地咒骂着，‘该死的上位者’，‘罪魁祸首’，‘恶心的怪物’。每当月之精灵用利爪遮住那菱形的脸庞，随着一声吼叫从脸上的孔洞中闪出红光，猎人的身体就爆开一团血雾，让他痛苦地在地上打滚尖叫。血鸦感到心狠狠地揪了起来，但不知何时他已经退到了铁门的入口，紧抓着护栏直到那生锈的钢铁在他手下开始变形。

过了很久的时间——他不确定是多久，因为天空中始终只有那一轮血月——当墓地里的每一朵话都被飞溅的鲜血浸染成红色，猎人用最后一击锯下了月之精灵的头颅。头颅落地的瞬间那柄锯肉刀就断裂报废，猎人也用力将最后一个血瓶扎进自己的大腿，忍受着身上细小血孔的飞快愈合。

“……你杀了神。”许久后，血鸦才僵硬地说道。

“神？”猎人冷笑道，“我杀了万恶之源！”

月亮上的血色褪去，变回纯净的莹白。他们离开墓地，经过坐在石台上一动不动的人偶，回到工坊里坐下。

有这么一会儿，血鸦只是定定地看着猎人给自己处理伤口。包扎完之后，猎人又到吧台给自己调了一杯‘雪球’鸡尾酒，这才坐回到血鸦面前，等着自己的血族爱人开口。

“你说你会切断苍白之月与现实沟通的渠道。”血鸦说道，“可祂却来到了这里。”

“是的。”

“可你不是制作了‘眼’的符文，确保古神会避开吗？”

猎人将符文石放在桌上。那正是血鸦先前见到他正在制作的那块，只不过他看到的那只眼睛外包裹的不是‘眼’的青色五角星，而是血红的圆框与直线。

“这不是‘眼’，”血鸦喃喃道，“这是‘月’。”

“我用它把芙洛拉召唤来了这里。”猎人答道。

“你从一开始就计划要杀死苍白之月。”

“没错。”

“你对我说了谎。”

“是这样。”

血鸦沉默了片刻，才反应过来：“你之前几次也说谎了。有关其他的上位者。”

“是。”

“梅高？”

“祂因为没有出生，无法离开奶妈的庇护。我杀了奶妈，就是那个怪物，祂自然也消灭了。我给你的那个脐带多半就是祂自己的。”

“阿米戈达拉？你在那个房间里做了什么？”

“把祂们杀了。全部。”

血鸦仔细回想着：“……几年前，你那场奥术实验。当时在下雪，你说是圣杯地牢的伊兹遗迹出了问题。”

“并不是。我在绝望祭坛挑战伊碧塔丝，所以才有了那场气候异常。”

“实验成功……？”

“就是我杀了祂。”

有什么东西在他内心深处碎开，但血鸦并未感觉到疼痛。他发现自己一点也不惊讶。

“你杀了我的神明。”

“没错。我对你说了谎，血鸦。我永远没有办法跟祂们切断联系，我没有强大到能够阻止祂们自由来去。只有杀了祂们我才可能获得真正的平静。”

“你杀了我的神明。我父辈的神明，我祖先的神明。”

“很可惜，祂们不是我的神明。”

“我为你向祂们祈祷。”

“祂们不会因此就照你说的那样放过我。我所做的一切都是为了这一天，血鸦。我在梦境里得到思考之眼后，知道了如果杀死苍白之月，我就会因为体内血液和血月仪式的缘故成为下一个苍白之月，完成生育下一代的过程。但在现实中杀死祂就不一样了。在精神上，我相当于祂的胚胎，但在肉体上，我与她没有血脉相连。杀了祂之后我就能重获自由，开始不受祂掌控的全新生活。”

血鸦缓缓站起身：“知道在该隐赫斯特，我们怎么对待亵渎神明者吗？”

“我没有选择，血鸦。”猎人紧紧盯着他，“祂们会追赶我一辈子。如果不杀祂们，我永远不可能和你在一起！”

“我认为你有。你到底有没有我不知道，但你既然说了那么多次假话，我也不吝啬怀疑了。我认为你本来是可以和我共度余生，不需要去招惹神明。但你仍然这么做了，你仍然杀了祂们。不因为别的，因为你憎恨上位者。”

“我有充分的理由憎恨祂们。”猎人的神色平静了下来，“你打算怎么做？不管怎样，祂们都已经死了。你现在确确实实可以和我在一起了，你却要放弃我吗？”

血鸦这才挣扎起来。我的爱人犯下了弑神的罪过，可如果他没有这么做，他就会被神所杀，成为傀儡。怎么办？

“选择吧，血鸦。”猎人说道，“我已经做了我的选择，并不后悔。我很想再和你说些什么，说服你接受我做的事情，但我想我还是不要再张开嘴好了。我知道即使我能争取回你对我的爱，却争取不回你对我的信任。那么就由你自行判断吧，血鸦，我到底……”

银光闪过，转瞬即逝。猎人睁大了眼睛，按住喷出血液的喉咙倒了下去。血鸦眼神一片空白地迟疑了一下，最后大步走到他身边，用千景割破手心，将自己的血液喂进猎人口中，让他的伤口慢慢愈合。但失血还是让猎人昏厥了过去。

“亵神者，”血鸦的眼神冰冷，但握着千景的手却在颤抖，“这神弃之地不会给予你公正的审判。你会在该隐赫斯特接受你应得的制裁。”

他扛起昏迷的猎人，一路飞檐走壁，来到亨维克墓地街的十字路口。在他身后的亚楠城已经开始苏醒，但血鸦丝毫不在意自己夺取了这座城市的领袖。他不在乎亚楠，不在乎人类，不在乎任何事。

马车应他的口哨前来。他将猎人扔进车厢，自己做到对面的位置上，用刀柄顶了顶车盖。

“走，回该隐。”他翘起双腿，声音淡漠，“让仆人们在我房间里准备好刑具。记得把生锈的全都擦得干干净净，我可不想败了兴致。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Forsaken Cainhurst Castle, 0010 AN (After Nightmare)**

他回到该隐赫斯特，第一件事便是例行去拜见女王。原本一切都照常，但女王向他张开双臂，血鸦便感到脑中有什么事物瞬间决堤，趴在女王的膝头哭泣起来。安娜丽斯并不是他的母亲，但在该隐破落的如今，女王便是他唯一的亲人。女王没有询问他发生了什么事，只是任由他发泄完情绪后，嘱咐他好好休息，并批准了他一段长假，作为带回古神脐带的奖赏。血鸦犹豫了许久，没敢将神明死去的消息告诉安娜丽斯。至少欧顿应该还在，毕竟无形之神无法触及。

用刑的过程与其说是折磨猎人，不如说是满足他自己肮脏的渴望。他并非用刑的好手，在做之前不得不翻遍了卡蜜拉夫人的书籍，找出她用过的工具，尽管如此在走向神色平静的猎人时也双手颤抖。他用细针插进猎人的指甲，用带刺的长鞭抽打他，用铁处女的刺扎进他的骨髓，又用开花梨强奸他的后穴，享受猎人的尖叫、嘴角的白沫和失神的眼睛，然后在每次结束时用自己的血让猎人恢复，迫不及待地解开裤子上他。

猎人虽然痛苦，但说实在话，血鸦对他所做的一切都不会让他恐惧，或者是给他留下阴影。血鸦也能够理解这一点——猎人在梦境中的死法都比血鸦能玩的花样要多，再加上他的精神已经超脱，凡人肉体的痛苦恐怕无法伤害他的心灵。但血鸦还是不厌其烦地这么做着，每天带着猎人的血汗味入睡，却不把他带到床上。

直到第七天的时候，猎人真正的折磨才开始，而这甚至不是由血鸦造成的。猎人突然开始浑身抽搐，拼命在镣铐里挣扎，用头撞着墙壁，撞碎东西，嘴里尖叫着“我要！”，甚至真的弄断了一根锁链。血鸦不得不给他打了一管镇静剂，用更坚固的锁链将他束缚住，这才勉强让他安静下来。一连几天，猎人就连血鸦给他用的刑都感觉不到，只是一个劲地发着疯，让血鸦烦躁又不解。

“到底发生了什么事？”有一天，血鸦终于放下面子问他，“你要什么？”

“酒。”猎人因镇静剂而虚弱地回答。

“酒？这里可没有那种人类东西。等等……你是因为没有酒喝才那样？”

“是的。”

“怎么可能？你的酒没有问题，我检查过很多遍了。”

“确实没有问题，有问题的是喝酒这个行为本身。”猎人抬头瞟了他一眼，“看来你并不知道什么是上瘾。血族的身体太过强大，不会出现这种症状。”

猎人断断续续地花了几个小时，向血鸦解释何为瘾症，何为酒精上瘾，何为戒断反应。血鸦勉强理解了他的意思，但在听完之后仍然觉得不可思议。

“你的意思是，你变成这样的原因只是因为喝酒喝得太多了？”

“就是这样。”

血鸦本以为这只会是暂时的，于是便停下了他的刑罚，打算先等待猎人的戒断反应过去。然而一天又一天，猎人的症状反而更加严重，有时候一整天都在发疯与昏迷之间切换，没有一刻是清醒的。在烦躁之余，血鸦也在每次猎人发作的时候感到胸口抽疼，但遭到背叛和欺骗的痛苦让他打消了帮助猎人的念头。他索性放弃了所有的刑罚——在真正试过之后他才发现自己对折磨他人肉体的兴趣有多么寡淡——整天坐在牢门前看着猎人因酒瘾发作尖叫嘶吼、撞墙打滚的模样。

“如果你知道你会变成这样，”在一次发作后，血鸦问他，“你为什么还要喝那么多？”

“上瘾指的就是控制不住自己，血鸦。”

“你可以连续工作七十二个小时不睡觉，你也没有像那些学者一样对镇静剂产生依赖，但你不能控制住自己不摄入酒精？我不信。我厌倦了你无休止的谎言。”

猎人沉默了一会儿，继续说道：“一开始确实没有很过分。虽然我喝得确实比常人要多一些，但我每次只喝一点点，就当是一个小爱好。但是当你那次离开我几个月的时候，我意识到这一天迟早会到来——失去你的这一天。总有一天，所有那些与我在梦境中相识的人都会死去，而你也会因为我的欺瞒离我而去。我已经能够克制那些疯狂，但我依然能够看见常人看不到的东西，梦见不可名状的事物。到那时，不会有人理解我，也不会有你在我从噩梦中醒来的时候安慰我。所以我想，我必须学会自己忍受这一切。酒精本来只是我暂时使用的工具，可没想到为了缓解一时的痛苦，我反而被它所掌控。”

“你能挺过梦境，还怕孤独？”

猎人笑了：“你觉得我在梦境里的时候没有发疯吗，血鸦？我只是打败了所有的敌人而已，这并不代表我身心健康。”

血鸦向后靠在椅背上：“不管怎样，你的预料错了。我没有离你而去。我会待在这里，永远享受你的痛苦。”

“以防你忘了，我可不能永生不死，你的享受对你来说持续不了多久。而且照这样下去，恐怕还会更短。”

“什么意思？”

“胃炎、肝癌、高血压、冠心病，酒喝多了就会出这些问题。之前我一直让你帮我拿药，但现在当然是不会有药了。要是在这里出了这些问题，我恐怕真的没几年可活。”猎人咧了咧嘴，“我的血恐怕也不会有多好喝了。”

“你在逼我选择吗？救你，还是任你自生自灭？”

“你确实需要选择，不过那不是因为我逼你。”猎人说道，随后闭上眼睛，“至少这个选择不是。如果我对于我做的事有什么后悔的话，那就是让你不得不做出那样的选择。”

“我选择了你。”血鸦说，“我一退再退，允许了你的憎恨、你的不敬和你的亵渎，可你却没给我留一点余地。你就这么把祂们杀了，悄无声息地。”

“祂们对你来说有这么重要吗？”猎人的语气锋利起来，“一群你只在福音、壁画里见到过的不明生物，祂们就在你心里占据了那么重要的地位？”

“我只在福音、壁画里见到过祂们，但我认识了祂们一生。我只认识了你十年，对我来说不过是一眨眼的时间。”

猎人重新垂下头。

“你想念亚楠吗？”血鸦问。

“当然。”

“你担心你的城市会陷入混乱，自相残杀，化为废墟吗？”

“每时每刻。”

“很好，”血鸦站起身，“不管你现在有多么痛苦，记住：你的痛苦跟该隐赫斯特陷落时我的痛苦相比，根本不值一提。”

“为什么？我的感情难道不够强烈吗？”

“至少不会有我强烈。”血鸦回答，转身离开囚室。

“你知道这不是真的，”他听到猎人在铁链里挣扎，“这不是真的！”

一开始血鸦没有去治疗猎人——他毕竟是把猎人带到这里来折磨的，给他治病未免太不像话。他除了每天欣赏猎人的戒断反应之外，每周会挑选猎人状态最好的一天对他用刑。经过最开始几周的疯狂，血鸦陷入了一种奇特的平静之中。他不再随时怀着怒气或悲痛，而是认真学习着先辈的，并用十足的耐心将它们一一运用在猎人身上，仿佛在对待一件精美的艺术品。停药让猎人隐藏的疾病开始发作，他逐渐变得消瘦，形容枯槁，肌肉渐渐萎缩，皮肤因为太久没见阳光而变得苍白，松松垮垮地搭在骨架上。他不停地咳嗽，常常抱怨头痛，秀美的黑发也开始变得稀疏，忍受血鸦的刑罚的时间也渐渐变短，更容易因崩溃而低声啜泣。即便他变成这副模样，血鸦仍然觉得他无比美丽。他注视着猎人，常常想起他们在梦境中那段粗暴而短暂的相识，那个无数次在血月下的大教堂中与他战斗，无数次倒在血泊中的，带有月亮气息的猎人。不知为何，血鸦仍然能从猎人身上闻到月亮的气味，尽管苍白之月已经死去。或许这不过是他的臆想，毕竟在一片鲜血淋漓中，他本来应该是闻不到那股气味的。

慢慢地，猎人的病开始变得严重了。他无精打采地倒在牢房的地上，奄奄一息，对血鸦对他做的任何事的反应都少得可怜。他开始吃不下任何食物，只能勉强喝一点水，于是他消瘦得几乎只剩个骨架。当猎人沉沉睡去，呼吸单薄，无论血鸦怎么做都叫不醒他的时候，血鸦停止了一切的刑罚，颓然地坐在牢房门口低声哭泣。从门缝里透出难闻的气味，那是掺杂了血液的呕吐物和排泄物的味道。死亡的气味。血族不会这样死亡，这种仿佛变成了一团腐烂的垃圾一般的死法。血鸦也没有见过人类像这样死亡，因为他从不屑于了解只有低等的种族才会经受的疾病之苦。即使是与猎人同住的那段时间，他也极少会到病房里去。这就是猎人每天要面对的东西吗？血鸦心想，陷入无助的迷茫中。

裙摆拂过台阶的声音轻轻响起。不知何时，安娜丽斯已经站在了那里，她穿着洁白柔软的亚麻长裙，红发在脑后松散地束着，目光就像该隐赫斯特的月光一样温柔。血鸦抹掉眼泪，勉强支撑自己站起来，向她鞠躬：“女王陛下。”

安娜丽斯只是对他微微颔首，然后走进牢房，不顾那些鲜血和秽物将病危的猎人抱起，走进一间空屋子，关上房门。

第二天清晨——也就是该隐的月亮一半落到地平线以下的时候——猎人已经脱离了生命危险。他已经被清洗干净，躺在床上，戴着由潜水工具改装的呼吸机，甚至挂着点滴，一个仪器连接着他的脉搏，测量他的心跳。血鸦在他身上看到简单的手术痕迹，闻到一些药草的气味，以及女王血液的味道。血鸦从来不知道该隐还有这些东西，也不知道不会生病的血族也有医疗技术，但女王活过的岁月比他要长久太多，她掌握什么技巧都不足为奇。这间空房间只和血鸦的房间隔着一个过道，多半是安娜丽斯有意为之。当天，血鸦切出自己体内的血污上贡给女王表示谢意，晚上就睡在猎人身边，听着那平稳的呼吸和心跳声坠入梦乡。

血鸦最终还是从亚楠带回了足够的药品。从猎人被他绑架起已经过去了将近大半年，亚楠的局势还算稳定，由阿尔弗雷德、约瑟夫卡和达米安暂时担任代理领主，与其余的议会成员一同管理城市，但血鸦能够嗅到空气中的紧张与不平稳，注意到那些不怀好意的目光。猎人将亚楠从一个由宗教信仰统治的城市变成了由人统治的城市，随之而来的是贪婪和欲望，众多势力在暗中崛起，想要从神秘的亚楠领主大人手中夺去这座辉煌城市的所有权。猎人的消失让这些人蠢蠢欲动，迟早所有的问题都会爆发，届时亚楠将会变成什么样子，那都不是血鸦关心的事了。

猎人逐渐苏醒过来，并在血鸦一段时间的照顾下恢复了些许元气。他询问亚楠现在的情况，但血鸦没有告诉他。实际上，自从猎人病重之后，他们之间就没再有过交流。猎人放弃了言语，试图去触碰他，血鸦最终会躲避，但也慢慢地容许了他的探索，甚至偶尔让猎人拥抱他。

等猎人恢复到能够照顾自己的地步，安娜丽斯将血鸦召离了他身边。经过了数年的准备，她终于要开始召唤上位者的仪式，用猎人从曼西斯梦魇中带出的脐带换来古神，怀上神子。血鸦并没有什么能帮到女王的地方，只能作为护卫在女王举行仪式的时候保护她的安全，尽管根本不太可能有什么人会来到该隐赫斯特。

女王身着新娘的洁白婚纱，跟画像上的苏美鲁女王如出一辙，但血鸦觉得安娜丽斯比亚楠更美。在她身周摆放着仪式用的祭品，从血液、器官到四肢一应俱全，辅以奇特的植物与霉菌。在她的无名指上戴着苏美鲁女王的婚戒，那原本是猎人赠予血鸦的信物，在后者心灰意冷之下上贡给了女王。安娜丽斯用匕首割开手腕，让污秽的血液注满祭坛，举起双臂，高呼道：

“聆听我的召唤，无尽虚空之王！移星者！坚固的基础！地震之掌控者！恐怖的征服者！痛苦的创造者！毁灭者！荣耀的胜者！虚空与混乱！深渊的监护人！原暗之神！维度之主！谜一般的智者！秘密的守护者！迷宫之主！角度的大师！夜鹰之神！最后之尖端！门之主！辟途者！太初的全能的永生之主！无形的上主欧顿！您的仆人召唤着您！！”

在那一瞬间，神殿变成了一片浩瀚的星河。星云、银河与陨石在他身边呼啸而过，旋转燃烧，让血鸦感到目眩神迷，完全不知道自己是怎么还站着的。女王身周的祭品散发出星辰般的光芒，血液飘散进宇宙之中，仿佛是以女王为中心形成了一个巨大的星系。女王不断重复着同一段咒语，在太空中寻找着，探索着，逐渐地那声音变得像是雷霆或爆炸的火焰噼啪，完全不是正常的喉咙能够发出的声音。仪式进行着，星空旋转着，直到血鸦望进那黑暗的虚空深处，感到一道目光投来。

说是目光，其实血鸦什么都没有看见，只是凭借自己多年的战斗经验感觉到自己被什么强大的存在牢牢锁定住。一时间，冷汗浸湿了他的外套，全身的血液仿佛都冻结成冰。那个存在只是看着，什么也没有做，甚至没有散发出威胁，但血鸦只是感受着自己在对方面前的那种无可救药的渺小，就几乎要当场崩溃。

“爵士，”女王缓缓出声，“不要看。闭上眼睛。”

血鸦毫不犹豫地听从了女王的命令。他的职责本该是保护他，但他恐怕无论如何都什么也做不了了。他听见女王用古老的语言呼唤着神明的名字，请求着恩惠，那咒语古老到连血鸦都只能勉强辨认出只言片语。

然后安娜丽斯发出一声惨叫。

血鸦立刻睁开了眼睛。星河如潮水般散去，那可怕的威严也消失不见，他们回到了该隐赫斯特的神殿中，而女王倒在地上抽搐。“陛下！”血鸦急忙冲上去，反复检查，却没有发现任何伤口。他不断呼唤她，却得不到任何回应，只有胡言乱语和不正常的颤抖哆嗦。血鸦茫然又焦急地环视四周，仿佛是在试图向同胞寻求帮助，但昔日辉煌的血族已经悉数腐朽于土中，偌大的该隐除了这一主一仆之外早已空无一人。

……并非如此。

他抱着女王冲进卧室里的时候，猎人正在翻看一本书。听见开门的震响，他惊得浑身一颤，不知所措地看着血鸦和他怀中的安娜丽斯。

“求你了，救救她。”不可一世的血族猎兵用最卑微的姿态跪倒在猎人床前，额头贴地，肩背屈服，声音掺杂着悲痛、自责和耻辱，“救救她，求你了，求你了，我不知道该怎么做……我会答应你任何事，我会放你自由，只要你救她，我求求你……”

猎人注视着昏厥的女王片刻，逐渐意识到了到底发生了什么事。一阵被褥摩擦的声音响起，血鸦抬起头来，发现猎人正在撑着虚弱的身体艰难地下床，连忙上前扶住他。他来到女王身边，用一根手指抵住自己的太阳穴，抽出了几丝白光，然后张开安娜丽斯的眼睑，将其慢慢送入她的眼中。安娜丽斯的抽搐渐渐停止，陷入沉睡之中。猎人挣扎着想要起身，但实在是没有力气；血鸦一把将他抱到床上，然后将女王抱回她的寝宫，安顿好，这才回到猎人的卧室。

“到底发生了什么事？为什么女王陛下会变成那样？”血鸦问他。

“你会相信我说的话吗？”猎人没有看他。

“说实话，我不在乎。这件事情已经超出了我能理解的范围，我根本不奢望能够知晓全部的真相。你给我一个解释就好，至少信不信，那是我自己的事。”

猎人将被子裹紧了一些：“她被上位者拒绝了。对欧顿来说，祂做的事情恐怕就跟我们拨开挡路的树枝差不多吧。但仅仅是这种程度的动作，对安娜丽斯的精神来说都是巨大的打击。我刚才只是给了她一点灵视，让她能够承受住欧顿的那一下动作而已。”

“拒绝？”血鸦的大脑还没反应过来，“为什么？为什么女王会被拒绝？”

这回，猎人直视了他：“为什么？因为她没有用处。无形的欧顿渴求无穷无尽的血液，渴求信奉与崇拜。无论哪样，安娜丽斯都给不了。血族已经没落了。”

“那苏美鲁了？为什么当初神明会扶持苏美鲁走向繁荣？”

“因为当时的苏美鲁已经形成了一个文明，可以得到有效的开发和利用。而该隐赫斯特呢？一个只有一个女王，一个骑士，以及一个空荡荡的废墟。上位者无法从你们这里得到任何东西，自然也不会给予你们任何东西。”

血鸦顺着床沿无力地滑下去，瘫坐在地上：“你是说，我们被神明抛弃了吗？”

猎人轻轻哼笑：“抛弃？你们从一开始就没有得到什么庇护，何来抛弃一说？”

女王苏醒过来之后就将自己锁在寝宫里，不让任何仆人进入，连血鸦都无法拜谒。无奈之下，血鸦只能去找猎人说话，消磨时间。他对猎人讲述自己的童年与过去，他的父母与兄弟姐妹，他爱过的男人和女人，他年幼的儿子，他的战友，以及处刑队都是以何种方式将他们杀死的。绝大多数时间，猎人只是静静地听着——在亚楠的时候总是猎人讲述他在梦境里的经历，而那大部分是枯燥而凶险的反复探索、冒险和挑战，即使在梦境中遇见了许多人，但他依然孤独，在一片废墟中惶惶不可终日。不过或许他此刻的沉默或许只是他厌倦了无止尽的编织谎言。猎人只有在他们聊到神明的时候才会话多起来。

“我不明白，”血鸦说道，“你怎么能够在知道没有神明庇佑的情况下还能安心地活下去？你怎么能够在一切都是混乱和未知，没有引导和秩序的时候还保持冷静？”

“你的意思是神明就是引导和秩序？我可还记得你第一次称呼我叫的是'带有月亮气息的猎人'，但看来你已经忘了苍白之月都做了什么。”

“苍白之月司掌血液的力量。”

“苍白之月对她的同族发动战争。是祂带来了兽化病，把亚楠变成废墟。我并没有安心地活着，也不能说非常冷静，血鸦。但这个世界上就是没有管理着一切并慷慨地报答信徒的信仰的神明。我不知道究竟有没有，但至少上位者不是。这是事实，不管我们接不接受。我们必须学会独立思考和生活，尽可能地去学习理解我们周围的世界，然后找到属于我们自己的应对方式。”

“但神明就是世界。欧顿就是虚空，伊碧塔丝就是星辰，阿米戈达拉就是恐惧。我们是祂们的造物。了解祂们就是了解世界。”

“上位者不是造物主。他们和我们一样是生物，只是比我们更加强大或高级，科学研究已经证明了这一点。”

“如果那群拜伦维斯的学者错了呢？他们确实犯过许多错误。如果他们的研究不过是笑话，而神明的确是神明呢？”

“就算他们是神明，他们也无权统治或掌控我们。”猎人坚定地说，“他们利用并伤害了我们，这毋庸置疑。仅凭这点，我就绝不会屈服于他们，也不会对任何盲从他们的信徒坐视不理。”

血鸦并不完全认同他说的话，但他不再去该隐的神殿祈祷，毕竟许多神明已经死了，剩下的那些也不会再听他的祷告。欧顿是众神之主，既然祂不在乎，别的神明也没有理由在乎。在猎人恢复到了能够自由行动的时候，女王也终于从寝殿出来，但她仍然形容憔悴，满面绝望，拒绝与任何人说话。她不再接受任何血污，不再指挥仆人维持城堡的整洁，也不再打理自己，只是终日坐在王座上，深陷郁闷和绝望之中。

“她不是想生下孩子吗？”猎人说，“让她生。”

“什么？”

“你们现在既不需要圣婴，也无法再得到圣婴了。你们需要增加人口。离开这里，去亚楠或者别的地方，找到血族的后裔，甚至是人类也可以，然后繁衍后代。只有两个成员的种族不能算是一个种族。”

“你觉得女王会委身于凡人吗？”

“那是她自己的选择。你们的血脉会被稀释，这点毫无疑问。当然，你们也可以选择禁欲终身，苟且偷生，在这里孤单地耗光你们余下的漫长寿命。”

血鸦的手指握紧了座椅的扶手：“这应该是由我来做。我是侍奉者；如果我们必须暂时变成生育机器，这个责任应该由我来背负。”

猎人抿紧了嘴唇，移开视线：“那是你的选择。”

猎人的表情和话语在血鸦心中点燃了一股无名的怒火，于是他第二天真的乔装打扮去了亚楠。城内到处都贴满了寻人的悬赏，猎人和血鸦的都有。血鸦惊讶地发现自己的寻人启事并不是通缉令——或许是因为他在亚楠待了太久，或许是因为他与猎人的公开恋情，就连亚楠的高层都还暂时没有确定他就是猎人的绑架者。他抵达城市的时候，市中心的主干道上正在举行一场游行，是移民至此的市民们要求政府移除亚楠本地人的特权。他又找到好几座秘密的制毒工厂，几处黑市，几个地下研究组织，而这些都是猎人还坐镇亚楠的时候几乎不存在的。并非议会管理不力，而是猎人本身的威慑力就能起到很大的作用。城市的气氛实在是太过令人不悦，以至于血鸦根本没有兴趣与任何人搭话，悻悻地回到了该隐赫斯特。

当他打开猎人的房门，看清对方在干什么的时候，他瞬间僵在了原地。

趴在窗台上的是一个苍白之月的小信使，那畸形的脸仿佛在对着猎人谄媚地笑，枯瘦的手臂将某样东西递给他，而猎人正在接过那样东西。血鸦几个箭步冲上前去，拔出千景砍向信使，可那小精灵却在被刀刃触碰到的前一瞬间融化成了灰白色的液体。

“它给了你什么？”血鸦猛地抓住猎人的手臂，“拿出来！”

猎人一言不发，向他伸出手掌。在他手中躺着一个精致的银色小盒，里面装着一只腐坏的眼珠。血鸦认出那眼瞳的扩散正是兽化病的前兆。

“这是什么？为什么它会给你这个？”

猎人端详着那只眼眸：“我不确定。”

在那之后，信使又来拜访了几次，用奇特的方式与猎人交谈。血鸦没再赶走它们，但每次都会逼问猎人它们来这里的目的。终于，在一次晚饭后，他们坐在猎人房间里的壁炉旁，猎人说：“那个眼球是一把钥匙。”

“通向哪里？”

“据我推测，应该是通向一个梦境，极有可能是梦魇。那些早期的猎人都在狩猎中发了疯，然后奇特地失踪了，我猜测他们应该都是去了那个梦境。”

“为什么？”

“目前还不能得知具体原因，但应该是和科斯姆有关。”

血鸦把一块木头丢进火中：“我不让你杀死科斯姆。我也不觉得你杀得了。”

“我也不觉得，也没有理由。到目前为止我没有任何信息表明她有意利用或伤害过人类。”猎人注视着跃动的火焰，“但她多半给猎人下了诅咒，使得所有发疯的猎人都会迟早会被拖入一个梦魇中。”

“你没有发疯。”

“的确。但是有了这个，”猎人举起那装有眼眸的银盒，“我就可以骗过看守梦魇之门的阿米戈达拉，假装成因为兽化病而发疯的猎人，让她把我送到梦魇里去。”

血鸦一把从他手中夺过银盒：“我绝不会再让你靠近我的神明。”

他把银盒锁进最坚固的地窖，却在第二天发现地窖空无一物，并看到信使再次把它交给猎人。他把它扔进幽深的湖底，可信使仍然能将其寻回。他把眼球捏碎，信使就给猎人一个新的。当血鸦发现自己无论以什么方式都不能阻止猎人拥有眼眸的时候，他就将猎人软禁在了自己的房间里，不许他踏出一步。但猎人反而因此烦躁了起来，甚至比先前他待在牢狱里的时候还要躁动不安，尽管他现在有柔软的床、干净的衣服和充足的食物。

“老猎人们被困在那个梦魇里，接近一个世纪，”他焦急地对血鸦说，“我必须破除诅咒，解救他们出来！”

“他们的身体多半都已经在现实里老死了，你破除诅咒只会让他们彻底死去。”血鸦冷冷地回答。

“即便如此，能够解放他们的灵魂也好。我是猎人，他们勉强逃过一劫的同僚，我就是用他们的知识无数次保住了性命。我有责任为他们破除诅咒。”

“你觉得我在乎你有什么责任吗？你对亚楠也有责任，你是她的统治者，可你还是要留在这里，直到你死去为止。这是我的决定，我给予你的惩罚。”

猎人被他的话语激起了愤怒，开始了真正意义上的反抗。他开始趁血鸦不在的时候在房中进行康复训练，并在一段时间后打碎了房间的窗户跳出去，抢走一套近卫军的装备并试图逃走，被血鸦在城堡的正门口拦下并击败。但猎人并没有就此放弃，于是他们的关系仿佛退回到了起点，猎人一点点变强，一次又一次地挑战他，血鸦一次又一次地坚守阵地，一如他们在梦境里的大教堂中的那无数次战斗。与梦境里的经历不同的是，初见时的他们怀抱着的是棋逢对手的兴奋和血战的紧张，但如今他们在荒废的该隐的战斗却充满了无助与愤怒，困惑与无奈。

“你不是说要和我在该隐共度余生吗？”在不知道第多少次战斗时，血鸦终于忍不住喊道，“我现在满足你的愿望了，你却要走？”

“共度余生？你以为囚禁可以和这个词对等起来吗？”猎人将骑士剑刺向他，“你是恨我才这么做，而这不是我想要的！”

血鸦闪身避过，将千景浸满鲜血，砍伤猎人的手臂：“我别无选择。你让我不得不认为你说的所有话都不可信。”

猎人跳开，与他拉开一段距离：“你以为我很想这样吗？我甚至搞不清楚我们现在到底是什么情况。你要是恨我，就像一开始一样尽情折磨我，你要是不恨我，就给我个痛快，把我就地处死，为了亵渎你宝贵的神明而偿命。现在这又是在搞什么？你把我放在你的卧室里，你的床上，却天天照顾我，你到底想要做什么？”

“你是我的俘虏，我想对你做什么是我的自由。”

“我不会假设你还爱我，也不会求你继续爱我。”猎人抿紧嘴唇说道，“我知道我没有那个资格。但就像你坚持你的信仰一样，我也有我坚持的信念。我不会再被对你的愧疚所束缚，血鸦；就算不一定能成功，我也会不惜一切代价想办法回亚楠。我有必须履行的责任和必须完成的使命。”

猎人的实力比起十年前已经强大了太多，但现在的他尚未恢复完全，没有趁手的装备和武器，且没有血瓶也没有枪械，每次都不出意料地败在血鸦手中。血鸦在每次击败他之后会将他温柔地抱起，在浴室里清洗干净，放倒在他卧室的床上，漫长而深情地与他做爱。事后他们精疲力尽地躺在床上，急促地呼吸着，一言不发地注视着对方，猎人用渴望的眼神紧紧盯着他，但血鸦遏制着自己不去与他拥抱亲吻。

猎人的身体已经恢复了许多，但大半年的病痛折磨让他的英俊不复从前：他的眼眶下永远带着黑影，身形瘦削，脸上有了皱纹，鬓角也染上了一丝灰白，皮肤上带着极度消瘦的松弛过后的产生的纹路，就像生育过的女人肚子上的妊娠纹。但那脆弱与苍老在血鸦眼中又是某种不一样的美丽，不像是先前那个矫健自信的猎人，经过折磨后的猎人像是真正经过了岁月洗礼，那副略显逞强的姿态在血鸦心中唤起自责的痛楚和病态的占有欲，每看到一次就越不愿意放他离开自己，生怕猎人会因危险而如同花瓶般四分五裂。

……于是血鸦发现，他根本不是为了神明才不让猎人离开。他只是害怕失去他。

意识到这一点的那天，血鸦拜访了女王的王座厅，坐在安娜丽斯脚边。他没有向她乞求安慰，因为他知道女王仍然被多年的期待化为泡影的痛苦困扰着。他只是坐在那里，呆滞地扫视着王座厅里的雕像，眼眶酸涩，却一滴眼泪也流不出来。

“你该放他离开。”一片寂静中，女王开口说道。

“他是弑神者，十恶不赦的罪犯。”血鸦在猎人刚刚开始反抗的那段时间就告知了女王神明已死的事实。

“他也是神，至少在精神上是。你无法理解他能够看到、能够知晓的事物，也不该对他妄加定论。”

血鸦惊讶地回头看向女王：“您不介意他的罪过？”

安娜丽斯露出一个疲惫的微笑：“罪过？每个人对罪行的定义都不同。处刑者认为我们的存在本身就是罪过。带有月亮气息的猎人会做出那样的事，是因为他认为诸神犯下了罪过。你将他留在这里，是因为你认为他犯下了罪过……至少一开始你是这样想。”

“可是您教导我们要坚定立场，否则在这个混乱的世界中就会迷失自我。”

“坚定立场是为了维护尊严与秩序。”女王扭过头去，“我们现在哪样都没有。你没有期待着你坚守信仰的同胞，而事实就是，你心中的天平早已倾斜了。这对你来说早已与信仰无关。你是因为爱才把他留下。”

血鸦站了起来，在大厅里来回踱步：“我会失去他。我真的有可能失去他；或许他会沉入这个梦魇中无法抽身，又或许我放他回了亚楠之后，他就再也不会接受我。”

“你说的都没错。但你所做的一切都只是在拖延，我的骑士。你很清楚，他总有一天会踏入梦魇，无论时间早晚。这已经是不可避免的事了。你再继续拒绝接受这个事实，只会让痛苦更加长久罢了。”

“若是能和他再待更久的时间，即使痛苦也是值得的。他要是离开，就不会再回到我身边。”

“真是这样吗？”女王又笑了，这次显得稍微高兴了一些，“他是否还爱你，爱你有多深；这就是你必须去确定的事了。想必等你知晓答案之后，你自会做出选择。”

“指引我吧，女王陛下。我不想选择。告诉我该怎么做。”

安娜丽斯颓然地叹了口气：“我已经被神明拒绝，没有资格再做血族的女王。”

“不是这样，陛下！”

“退下吧，爵士。”

血鸦冲回卧室。猎人正在制作一瓶简易的刺鼻鸡尾酒，被血鸦抓包也不慌张，只是默默准备好自己手里的东西被夺去。血鸦确实从他手上夺过了瓶子，但只是随意放在桌子上，就转身面对着他。

“不要去梦境，”血鸦说，“我会放你走，你去亚楠或是任何地方都可以……但是不要去那个梦境。”

“你以为我是因为想去才去的吗？”猎人丢开工具，“你以为只有你被那些信使困扰吗？你无法从我手中夺去那个眼眸，同样，我自己也无法放弃它。如果我不接受，它们就会一直纠缠下去。”

“赶走它们。你的精神相当于上位者，你总能做到这一点。它们是苍白之月的信使，你已经杀死了苍白之月。说到底，它们为什么会还在？”

“听着，血鸦：信使并不是苍白之月的造物。它们是一个独立的种族，生活在梦境之中。苏美鲁人之所以认为它们是月神的信使，是因为月神是最擅长制造和掌控梦境的上位者，也最经常收编这些梦境里的小精灵为她所用，于是造成了它们是月神的信使这种文化印象。事实上，它们不会因为月神死去就死去。来给我送眼眸的信使的确属于月神，但它们恐怕只是执行着她最后下达给它们的命令。”

“你能赶走它们吗？”

“它们可以在梦境之间自由地移动，想让它们永远消失，恐怕只有切断所有的梦境和现实的联系。对不起，那是我无法做到的。”

猎人闭了闭眼睛。

“我别无选择。”

血鸦沉默着。他的脑中闪过这十年来发生的一切，从最初的互相利用，中间的通力合作，后来的朝夕相处，到这一年来的进进退退。最后他的回忆定格在他们初见的那一刻，那个血月映照下的大教堂，小心翼翼地向他走来的苍白猎人。他漆黑的猎人风衣上沾着乌鸦猎人的鲜血，锯肉刀的锯齿上带着野兽与怪物的碎肉，符文石在他腰间闪烁着光芒，破损的帽檐带着火药的气味。他的脸上带着穿越地狱后的疯狂，步伐中恐惧的战栗混杂着无畏的自信，但眼中的坚定与现在的他并无二致。

“我并不是不知道神明的无情。”血鸦倾诉道，“或许我从该隐覆灭的那一刻起就知道了。我欺骗自己说是因为我们的怠惰与不敬触怒了祂们，所以才孤立无援，但我其实知道，祂们从来没有庇佑过我们。一切都只是交易，我们献上祭品，祂们给予我们力量与只是，跟用硬币买下亚楠集市上的血橙没有区别。当我们真正遭遇灭顶之灾，乞求祂们的怜悯，祂们根本就不会理睬。或许这就是为什么我从没真正反对过你憎恨神明。毕竟这跟我憎恨处刑者是一个道理。但我不能就这样放弃我的信仰和我的文化！因为……我们就是一场梦。神明已经离去，从真正的统治者成为了被崇拜的偶像，人们心中虚幻的影子——我们也是一样的。我们是苏美鲁的残渣，本该和他们一同沉入地下，成为载入书籍的历史资料，但我们苟延残喘地活了下来。我们以血液为荣，这是我们渴望血液的天性所导致的结果，不可能被改变，自然也不可能被现在这个时代所接受。我们只有消失在血脉的一次次稀释中，成为人类的一员，不再作为一个独立的族群存在，或者就这样成为活化石。我选择了后者，所以你的出现……就像是我的福音。”

血鸦深深吸了一口气，继续说道：“你让我即使作为一个特立独行的个体，也可以被这个世界所接受。如果没有你，我就会回到以前的生活，在外面到处流浪狩猎，偶尔回该隐……而现在，女王已经放弃，我或许可能再也不会离开这里。我心甘情愿守着我的家，即使她是一片废墟，但即使只有一个，一个机会，让我能够正常地融入外面的世界，我也会毫不犹豫地接受。你就是我的门，我的钥匙，我的指路牌。不管有没有你，我都会活下去；区别就在于，没有你，我会活着死去，有你在，我会真正地活着。”

猎人静静地听完之后，缓缓从座椅上站起来。他伸手捧住血鸦的一边脸颊，指尖轻轻触碰着一缕白发。

“……其实，我并不能算是完整的人类。”

血鸦仍然沉浸在自己的情绪中，没有完全反应过来：“什么意思？”

“我体内的血污不能帮助女王怀上神子，还记得吗？那是因为我跟人类是有点区别的。我在梦境的时候，除了完成弑神的任务之外，多半也肩负着成为下一代的苍白之月的使命……这就是雌性上位者的生育方式。我被绑定在猎人梦境那个子宫之中，作为幼体成长着，只要撕裂母体就能获得新生。原本应该是这样，但我将这个仪式打断了。于是我永远相当于上位者的幼体，没有生育能力的未成年。”

血鸦愣在原地，不知道该说什么好。

“现在想来——虽然不能确定——人类或许不是被上位者创造，但我多半就是月神的造物。我在梦境中长大成人，只知道杀戮、野兽、疾病、狂信，只知道学习并永远憎恨这一切。只知道亚楠。我完全没有想象过除了管理亚楠之外我能有什么生活……直到你出现。你让我开始思考自己的生活和未来，有了自己的打算。你说我让你真正地活着。那么我告诉你，反之亦然。”

猎人将额头抵在血鸦的额头上：“我会完成使命。我会进入梦魇，破除诅咒。”

“那可是科斯姆的诅咒。科斯姆跟你击败的那些神明不是一个概念。”

“即便如此，我也无法逃避。”猎人解开血鸦的鸦羽大衣，“我定会归来。我会回到你身边，履行我们共度余生的约定，作为平等的伴侣。”

血鸦闭上眼睛：“即使在我对你做了那些事之后？”

“我早就知道你会做出那些事，这也是我作为欺骗者应得的惩罚。”猎人一颗颗解开他的纽扣，“而事实上，血鸦，你治好了我。你让我摆脱了瘾症。”

“是女王救了你的命。”血鸦被他推得往后退，膝窝碰到床边，“我自始至终都是你的狱卒。”

“现在，你要放我走了，尽管我在你文化的法律中犯下了滔天罪过。”猎人从他的下巴吻到他的耳边，“我很清楚这是何种程度的宽容。也理解了你到底有多爱我。”

“你可能不会回来。你可能会在梦境里发疯，在现实中一睡不醒。”

“我不会。我不是狂热的学者，也不是什么毫无牵挂的猎杀者。我知道你在等着我，”猎人将他放倒，“我不会迷失自我。我会回到你身边来，我发誓。”

“你对什么发誓？”血鸦扯开他的腰带。

“对亚楠，我不可替代的城市。”

“……好。”血鸦拉下他的头，用舌尖沾湿猎人干燥的嘴唇，“我相信你。最后一次。”

这是猎人第一次主导他们之间的情事。血鸦一直处于一种半梦半醒般的状态，被猎人遍布全身的吻撩起情欲，被侵入身体的痛苦和欢愉刺激得发出高亢的呻吟，仿佛是悲痛中带着无上的喜悦。该隐没有日夜，时间也早已在一片死寂中凝固，血鸦觉得他们缠绵了一整个世纪，像是即将渴死的人那般向对方索取快乐。他们不说任何甜言蜜语，只是一次次把对方摇醒，做爱，如此重复，直到他们觉得仿佛身体都记住了对方的形状为止。

在一切结束，他们整理好自己之后，血鸦便离开了房间。他从女王的王座厅俯视庭院，看见猎人在城门边立起一盏灯，用奇特的材料让它亮起蓝白相间的莹光。

“你已经做出了选择。”女王说道。

“我做出了选择，”血鸦平静地回答，声音却带着前所未有的力量，“我选择未来。”

一阵光芒闪过，猎人消失在灯盏旁，溅起一片灰白水花，留下一缕明树花香。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为猎人视角

**Hunter's Nightmare, November 0012 AN (After Nightmare)**

他回到亚楠的那几天正好赶上老奥托的葬礼。老人由于长期生活在工业区，心肺功能一直在持续地衰竭，是猎人不厌其烦地逼迫他服用药物才延长着寿命。奥托本来就很少服任何人的管，而在猎人被绑架后，他身为元老，一面为了维持城市的稳定进行高强度的工作，一面又没有人催促他吃药，很快就病入膏肓。在他生命的最后几个星期，他开始拒绝使用一切药物，说他“不会像一滩烂泥一样在病床上死去”，然后在猎人回来的前四天的夜晚，用自己爱了一生的枪械对准了太阳穴。

猎人走进大教堂的时候，酋拉正在念诵悼词。他就这样站在后面，直到葬礼接近尾声，原本想要等结束之后再去找他的同僚们，但阿黛拉在看到他的瞬间就认出了他。全场一片哗然，不少人因为他的模样大变而依然认不出他来，但那标志性的红眼睛还是坐实了他的身份。他感觉到场中有不怀好意的目光向他投来，但他目不斜视，微笑地上前拥抱阿尔弗雷德和约瑟夫卡。

回归的最初几个月在防备和猜疑之中度过。防备的主要是那些对猎人的重新掌权心怀不满的人，他们觊觎亚楠的产业，渴望牟取财富，也觊觎猎人的权力，渴望夺取他所握有的精良军事力量。对亚楠打击最大的或许是亚哈古尔的独立，达米安在那次事件之后就一直对猎人心怀不满，在猎人消失了那么久之后，他彻底放弃了压抑自己的情绪，带领他的小镇退出了亚楠。猎人自然不会允许分裂，他在数次谈判未果之后毫不犹豫地对亚哈古尔进行了武力收复，任命了新的管理者，并判了达米安七年可减的刑罚。他尽可能地让达米安保持与外界的联系，把牢房布置得足够舒适，但在他与达米安谈过之后，他知道即使达米安出狱后与他相安无事，他们的友情也恐怕不会再恢复原状。亚哈古尔的事件平息得并不难，毕竟那里的大部分研究者和居民其实都不太支持独立。除此之外，猎人又躲过了数次暗杀，毫不留情地组织剿灭了个近百个团伙，惩治了各种贩毒、造假、走私和进行违法实验的利益集团，亚楠的局势才逐渐稳定下来。

而猜疑则主要是针对绑架猎人的凶手；随着事情的发酵，血鸦的嫌疑越来越重，毕竟他们两个是一同消失，虽然也有人猜测是某个对猎人不利的犯罪团伙做的事情。虽然猎人在回到亚楠的时候特意没有带任何该隐的物品，并且隐瞒了身体检查后发现的大量失血迹象，以此来减少血鸦的嫌疑，但阿尔弗雷德仍然向他暗示是否要猎杀血鸦。猎人自然是拒绝了，阿尔弗雷德看起来也心情复杂——他十分了解血鸦和猎人之间的感情，但他心中仍然残留着些许对血族的厌恶，这让他十分为难。

就像猎人所预料的那样，在他整治亚楠，巩固权力的这两年，信使无时无刻不在纠缠他。唯有猎人的灵视高到能够看得见它们；它们出现在他的房间，他的办公室，他的训练场，每一个门锁、每一盏路灯和每一尊雕像之下，有的向他顶礼膜拜，有的对他指点拍手，有的只是把双臂伸向天空。从回到亚楠开始，猎人就开始了接管这些信使的实验，制作掺杂了自己细胞的奥术溶液注射进这些小精灵生活的“泉水”中。但即便他成功地让信使为自己服务，停止了它们的跟踪行为，它们还是会在每月的满月那晚摇响老猎人之铃，提醒猎人去完成他的使命。

血鸦直到第二年都没有出现。猎人知道他或许需要时间，但两年的分离还是让他痛苦寂寞到了极致。因为血鸦仍然属于敏感人物，猎人无法随意谈论他；与爱人太久的分离也让他时常有生理需求，在这种情况下他只能自己解决。在亚楠的所有人中，唯有已经退休的艾琳是他可以倾诉的对象。原本亨丽埃特和阿黛拉也与血鸦十分熟络，但她们此时仍在工坊或医院任职，且前者已经成家，猎人还是希望尽量减少血鸦绑架他的事情传出去的几率。

“你发誓会回来，他放你走，然后你们就再也没见到过。”艾琳坐在花园的摇椅上，腿上盖着毛毯，一旁的小桌上摆着红茶。亚楠少有那么清淡的饮料，所以猎人是给她进口的茶叶。她是在近几年才办好了亚楠的户口，住在教堂区的一栋小房子里，不再关心亚楠的权力纠纷，只是偶尔指点一下新任的乌鸦猎人。但她仍然是猎人不可替代的朋友，少有的记得他们在梦境中的经历的人。“你确定你们和好了吗？”

“至少我觉得应该是。”

“睡了一炮可不能等于和好，年轻人。”

“我知道，”猎人叹了口气，“这……有点复杂。”

“你既然能从那里回来，为什么不能从这里过去？既然他不来找你，你应该去找他才对。”

“该隐赫斯特从来不是个很开放的地方。想从那里出来，说实话并不困难，但想要进去就必须拥有邀请函。我想不管是他还是女王都没有准备好让外人自由地出入该隐赫斯特。”

“你是说他们总有一天会准备好？”

“我不知道，但现在的话这确实成为了一种可能性。”

“有趣。”艾琳拿起桌上的一块柠檬奶油小蛋糕，放入口中细细咀嚼，“你估计你这趟去梦境会待多久？”

“这我不能确定。我会让约瑟夫卡提前给我准备好冷冻仓，如果我睡眠超出了一定的时间，营养液就不能再维持我的生命活动，到那个时候就会派上用场。”

于是在梦魇后十二年的十一月——这是猎人在上任领主后编写的历法，以他离开梦境来到现实中的亚楠为起始——猎人在欧顿小教堂里躺下，精神带着那枚眼球来到教堂外，被等候在那里几个星期了的一只阿米戈达拉送入了猎人梦魇之中。

自从上次进行这种孤身一人的冒险与探索已经是十二年前，在已经熟悉了城市生活的如今，刚刚开始在猎人梦魇中探索的猎人是孤独到极致的。这里虽然是正常梦境世界的缩影，却是扭曲和混乱的版本，更加凶险且恶心，还多了许多发疯的猎人。猎人在进入梦魇前提前搭建好了一个简易的猎人梦境，并将人偶安置在其中，所以在猎杀之余还算是有个可以回去的地方，不至于一直在梦魇中流浪。人偶记得他，一如既往地为他服务，因为这是他所期望的——毕竟人偶的性格本质上是他自己想象出来的。但格曼永远都不会再回来。他那个沉默寡言、梦话不断、被苍白之月剥夺了自由意志的的导师，即使心灵已经一片荒芜，却始终对他展现着慈悲与关照。猎人记得在梦境时的那场斩首，也记得那场在现实中的决斗，记得那柄镰刀掉落在花海中时扬起的洁白花瓣，记得格曼伸向天空的双臂，以及他最后那句略带哭腔的感慨。猎人始终害怕想起格曼，因为老猎人的凄凉结局总会让他怀疑这个世界是不是根本没有一丝希望。

他在梦魇中遇到的第一个可以说话的人是西蒙。对方衣衫褴褛，满脸胡须，说起话来总打哑谜，但那瘦高的身形跟血鸦有几分相似，偶尔能看见他也多少给了猎人一点安慰。西蒙一开始态度还算友好，但在猎人介绍自己是格曼的学生之后，他的眼神立刻就带上了微妙的厌恨。

“为什么第一猎人的弟子会有这样的好奇心？我可听说格曼教导学生的宗旨就是让他们一心一意猎杀野兽，不要去想什么多余的事情，更别提挖掘秘密。”

“格曼已经死了。”猎人回答，“我知道他当年做了什么事情，拜伦维斯的记录说明了一切。我是来破除猎人身上的诅咒的。”

“是吗？”西蒙反而更加戒备起来，“不过要知道，老格曼当年也是从拜伦维斯毕业的，和他最好的朋友，劳伦斯主教一起。他们可都不是什么善类，而对于同样在拜伦维斯学习过的你，我有什么理由相信你跟他们不一样？”

“我又有什么理由相信你的动机就这么纯粹？我们都在探索梦魇，这件事本身就牵扯到很多纠纷和罪行。秘密终究是会被揭开的，不管是以什么目的。想要铲除我，等到了那时候也不迟。”

他们就以这样不太友好的方式开始了在猎人梦魇中的“相处”，并且持续着这样微妙的剑拔弩张……直到猎人遇见路德维希。

路德维希，这个名字对还在梦境中的猎人来说意味着传奇，众多武器、技艺的创造者，仅次于格曼的标杆型人物，不论功绩还是品德都完美无缺；对来到现实后的猎人来说，这个名字意味着与血鸦的那些闲聊、调侃、约会，以及对亚楠的城市规划。但这一切都与猎人所看到的，真正的路德维希有着天壤之别。当那半人半马、浑身长着多余的马蹄、脖子上有张长满眼珠的圆形巨嘴、皮肤腐烂、叫声刺耳的怪物出现在眼前时，所有的幻想都破灭成了灰烬。

血鸦是猎人遇见过的最强大的敌人，但他的攻击虽然迅猛却仍然有迹可循，路德维希则不然。他狂暴的尖叫声回荡在布满尸体与鲜血的大厅中，每一下爪击、踢击和撞击都几乎让人粉身碎骨，猎人最初挑战他的十几轮基本都是惨死合集。不知道是第多少轮的挑战时，猎人看清路德维希的身上还穿着破旧的白色教会猎人服装，与阿尔弗雷德的衣服有几分相似；这相似更加令他感到不适，让他想起梦境中金发的处刑者杀死血族女王后浴血狂笑的情景。

在他持续挑战了路德维希一段时间后，西蒙开始常住在欧顿小教堂，一面照顾他一面与他商量对策。猎人的毅力和在无数次死亡的痛苦前的不屈不挠让西蒙对他的信任和敬佩更上了一层，于是他们的合作也变得更加紧密。虽然西蒙因为无法像猎人那样复活而不轻易加入战斗，但他也以自己的方式帮助着猎人；西蒙显然很熟悉路德维希，提供了众多有用的信息，让猎人能够对自己的敌人有更深入的了解。

“我想你也很奇怪，为什么大多数的兽化病人都变成了狼，可路德维希却变成了马。”一天他们坐在小教堂的火堆前，西蒙缓缓讲述道，“那的确曾经是属于他的坐骑，他最钟爱的马匹。路德维希会骑着它，拿着他的月光圣剑，像个骑士一样战斗。”

“可猎杀一般不是在街道和城市里进行吗？”

“我可没说他是骑着它去猎杀。他和格曼、劳伦斯是同一届学生，毕业之后他们两个继续搞研究、建立教会，路德维希先去参了军，在战场上立了不少功。他是在退役之后才回到故乡亚楠，然后被劳伦斯招进教会建立工坊的。”

“那为什么他们两个最后融合成了那个鬼样子？”

“路德维希骑着它逃亡，”说到这里，西蒙略有些恼怒地往篝火里丢了一根树枝，“劳伦斯带着他的同僚去召唤苍白之月，结果出了意外。不但他自己后来神秘死亡了，当时的教会还把罪过推到路德维希身上，说他本来就经常看到什么发光的精灵，早就疯了，是他酿成了那次行动的悲剧。路德维希还没回到亚楠就被教会放逐，结果被一队外乡警察一路追到亚楠，一边骑着他的马逃跑一边猎杀，等到了亚楠之后他就变成了这副样子，那队警察也死得只剩下一个人，最后把路德维希了结了。”

西蒙负责为他制作和搜集血瓶、水银子弹以及各种物资，猎人就负责不断地尝试击败路德维希。猎人意识到西蒙所说的那个唯一活下来的外乡警察多半就是维尔托，并通过路德维希与他的关联，很快研究出了把维尔托召唤到梦魇中的仪式。但思来想去之后他还是决定不要找联盟长帮忙，毕竟维尔托这几年来常常在亚楠接受心理康复治疗，若是这一次梦魇中战斗的经历让一切都前功尽弃就不好了。于是猎人就这么不断地战斗着，学着像一个野兽一样思考、行动，分析路德维希的动作，直到他可以通过对方肌肉的蠕动预判路德维希的攻击，并每次挥舞锯肉刀都能够让对方痛苦地弯下腰。猎人自己变得如此像野兽，以至于他几乎失去了言语的能力，在西蒙叫他的时候第一反应是用奇怪的吼声应答。

然而当路德维希扑倒在血泊中之后，却突然说话了。

“啊……原来你一直在我身边，”路德维希像人类一样缓缓站起，留下猎人匍匐在地，浑身浴血，仰望着长剑之上流动着的碧绿光华，“我真正的导师，那引导我的月光。”

那次猎人回到小教堂之后，对西蒙说：“我该救他。”

“路德维希？”

“他还有人性，而且他是被冤枉才到了这个地步。我不能就这么把他放弃了。”

“这跟你放不放弃没有关系，猎人。”西蒙认真地盯着他，“路德维希已经死了。你救他的唯一方式就是杀了他，让他安息，而不是像这样悲惨地继续在梦魇中存在着。”

猎人想起当初旧亚楠的那些野兽，他和酋拉守在医院里的那些明知没有希望却仍然坚持着的日夜。他想起永远不会康复的阿梅莉亚，悄无声息地死去的阿丽安娜，以及如同活化石般守在该隐赫斯特的，他挚爱的血族猎人和他的女王。他想起在猎人梦境中荒废了余生的格曼。

“不。”猎人回答。

他能看出，在路德维希那可怖躯壳之下，他真实的躯体其实只剩下一个头部而已。但梦境本来就是时间错乱，颠倒是非的地方，而猎人那相当于上位者的精神让他能够做到寻常的梦境猎人做不到的事情。在他能够较为稳重地应对路德维希的所有攻击后（这又经过了一段时间），猎人将数把野兽切割刀铸成一根巨大而坚固的铁链，成功将路德维希束缚在了大厅中，开始了治疗。西蒙十分反对他的行为，有数次试图用一发箭矢结束路德维希的痛苦，但都被猎人阻止。

“你到底期望着什么？”西蒙质问道，“你即使能让他恢复神智，他在现实中也已经死了！你这么做毫无用处，还会拖慢你探索的速度。你难道不想尽快回到现实中吗？”

“当然想。”还有人在苦苦等着他完成使命，光荣凯旋。

“那为什么要做这种浪费时间又毫无意义的事情？”

“我无法对他坐视不理，”猎人注视着沉睡着的路德维希，“我必须把他从老猎人的诅咒中解放出来，获得自由。即使这只是暂时的。”

“死亡就是他的自由。”

“如果真是那样，我早就一刀抹了自己的脖子。”

猎人一边继续在研究楼里探索着，一边在西蒙不情愿的协助下治疗着路德维希，并且也会收治一些在梦魇中游荡的发疯猎人。路德维希的症状不仅严重且怪异，猎人为了治好他，几乎用尽了他所有的知识，从人类的到上位者的，从医学的到奥术的，甚至运用了一些他研究那颗蜘蛛形状陨石之后学到的一些时间法则。最终他在一次手术中，奇迹般地成功将路德维希与他的爱马分离开。当西蒙看到血肉模糊的一人一马还都吊着一口气的时候，冷汗已经浸湿了他的外套和头巾。

“猎人……”路德维希奄奄一息地唤道，“好猎人……”

“你说什么？”猎人把耳朵贴到他嘴边。

“英雄，”路德维希的声音小得宛如蚊咛，“求你……救英雄……”

“英雄？”猎人感到不解。

“那是他的马的名字，”西蒙回答道，“英雄（Eroica）。我记得他是借用了自己最喜欢的音乐家的作品名字。”

猎人的目光在不断悲鸣的白马和垂死的老猎人之间切换着，最终选择了抢救路德维希。在他止住了路德维希的剧烈出血，吊上血疗的药瓶的时候，白马也彻底没有了动静。知道爱马已死，路德维希低声哭泣起来，猎人为了防止他的动作太大撕裂伤口，用一管镇静剂让他沉睡过去。

相比之下，试图治疗研究楼里的那些病人对猎人来说才是真正的地狱。一方面，他们并不是兽化病人，显然是实验的产物，猎人缺少治疗他们的经验。但毕竟他也解剖并研究过天庭使者，这些病人与它们有许多相似之处，即使有困难也并不是完全无法克服。真正让猎人感到头疼的是他们的那些悲鸣、胡言乱语和求饶：路德维希是一名老战士，他可以很大程度上忍受痛苦，但这些病人做不到。他们完全无法抑制自己因痛苦发出的声音和出现的生理反应，这一切在他们病情恶化的基础之上又让猎人感到极度不适。兽化病人只会嘶吼，但这样悲惨的场面即使是在病例众多的亚楠医院里也极为罕见。他们大多数没有挺过治疗的过程，只有几个还不停叫着‘玛利亚女士’的病人勉强保持着神智。那个异常清醒的血圣女艾德琳则只是一次次索取着脑浆，猎人也不得不给她，直到她最终彻底变成非人的存在，就这样在深海般的恐怖与幸福中安详地死去。

路德维希十分缓慢地恢复着。他的大半个身体仍然只有模糊的形状，但在猎人将他清洗干净之后，他那高贵的气质也从那些完好的眉眼间显露出来。他有一头漆黑长发，浓密的眉毛，眼窝深邃，下巴上蓄着短短的胡须。他看向猎人的眼神虽然疲惫，但却清明而坚定。

“我的引导之光，”他说，“它们每一天都在减少。”

“我已经取出了你……”

“别说，”路德维希转过头去，“我不想知道它们的真面目。不要告诉我。”

“好吧。我尊重你的意愿。”

“我已经很久没有见过有猎人用你使用的技巧了。你跟格曼是什么关系？”

“他是我的老师。”

路德维希的目光亮了些：“他在哪儿？他当初突然就这么走了，说是自己被苍白之月选中，要去获得更多的知识，甚至是内在之眼。我们一直没有找到他。”

猎人一五一十地把格曼被月神囚禁在梦境中的事告诉了他。路德维希听完，紧抿着嘴唇，眉心微微颤抖，显然是在压抑着悲痛。

“劳伦斯在他走了之后就再也不是同一个人。”他讲述道，“以前他自信又坚定，从来不怀疑自己做出的选择和决定。但在格曼离开之后，他就开始质疑、犹豫，好像没有格曼就是夺走了他的利爪。当时就连玛利亚都已经不在，没人劝得动格曼留下。他是个伟大的猎人，史上第一个猎人，第一个站出来保护众人的人。他值得更好的结局。”

“他在这里犯下了罪行。”猎人说，“这是不可饶恕的。”

“即便如此，罪行也不是他的一切啊。”

路德维希的善良让猎人感到不知所措。如果排除人偶这个被他臆想出来的温柔存在，他记忆中唯一一个如此纯粹的人就只有他在梦境里的亚楠市中心见到的那个小女孩。在现实中，维奥拉依然活着，并且是亚楠有名的女中音歌唱家，而小女孩刚刚考上大学。再过几年，加斯科因就会追随着老搭档亨里克的脚步退休，过上悠闲自在的生活。这本该是路德维希也能享受的人生，可他却被抛弃、诋毁，被拖入诅咒的梦魇，在血河中度过余生。

但很快他就又遇见了一个善良的人，在一片疯狂与混乱中显得格格不入。猎人与玛利亚战斗了三次，每次她都更加努力地阻挡他，甚至释放出她并不喜欢的血质力量。在第四次，研究楼里那些恢复了一些的病人随着猎人来到星辰钟塔，玛利亚这才暂时收起了对猎人的敌意。即使知道了猎人是治疗这些病人的人，她仍然坚定地守着星辰钟塔的表盘，通往秘密的大门。

“我相信他是前来调查过往的。”玛利亚指向西蒙，随后用冰冷的，与人偶全然不同的眼神盯着猎人，“但我不相信你。你太像老猎人格曼了，猎人。你就像他一样心怀怜悯地猎杀和战斗，可我害怕你也会像他一样为了达到目的不择手段。”

猎人不愿意再和玛利亚战斗，于是暂时停下了脚步。他即使在最疯狂的时候也未曾伤害过人偶，即使他知道自己可以这么做，也没有任何后果，他害怕自己如果能够对那精致的面容挥刀相向，就会彻底无药可救。他在星辰钟塔与路德维希所在的大厅中往返，在附近的亚楠和血河中猎杀。这一行为才真正让玛利亚对他的态度稍微了缓和了些，他们交换信息，猎人告诉她格曼的命运，玛利亚则告诉他格曼的过去。

“我第一次见他的时候，他刚刚才从拜伦维斯毕业。”玛利亚对他讲述道，“我曾经也是该隐赫斯特的骑士，但我不太喜欢血族的作风，所以经常来拜访亚楠。我当时还不知道他那疯狂的求知欲，只看到他为了保护居民而站出来与野兽战斗，所以十分敬佩他，于是我放弃了在该隐的爵位，加入了他的工坊，成为他的学徒。”

“直到你们执行了这次任务？”

玛利亚美丽的脸孔略微扭曲起来。她挣扎了许久，才勉强说出：“我无法忍受，不管是我的爱剑还是我的爱人，都只让我想起那场屠杀。我只能离开他。”

“他很想你，非常想。”

“我也是一样。”

猎人还想继续说下去，告诉她有关人偶的事情，但他咽下了马上就要到嘴边的话。

西蒙负责说服玛利亚让他们通过星辰钟塔，在此期间，猎人便前往那一片废墟中仍然矗立着的大教堂，去印证了自己对那头燃烧着的野兽身份的猜测。毫无疑问，那就是治愈教会的第一任主教劳伦斯，也是第一个神职人员野兽。握有他的人类头骨的猎人成为了他的目标，在第一次的挑战中，猎人以前所未有地方式被他双拳砸地迸射的火焰燃烧至死。这是他即便在梦境中也没有体验过的死法，而这是如此痛苦，以至于他很长一段时间都不敢再去大教堂，害怕看到那燃烧着熊熊大火的皮毛，听到那尖锐的悲鸣。

最后是路德维希的请求让他鼓起了些许勇气。“如果你能救我，你一定也能救他。”路德维希听了他的描述后，对他哀求道，“求你了，让他暂时从痛苦中解脱出来吧。我知道这是个无礼的要求，你不这么做也可以，但我求你了。”

劳伦斯主教并不是战士，然而猎人却发现，对抗他甚至比对抗路德维希更加困难。那些火焰和岩浆的溅射没有规律可言，且只是轻轻擦碰到就会造成极大的伤害，猎人不得不经常与他拉开距离，错失束缚他的时机。即使是能够用铁链捆住他的身体，也会在很短的时间内被高温熔化。最后，猎人用血石制成的长钉打入劳伦斯的四肢，将他生生钉在了大教堂的地面上。血石本身并不是十分坚固或耐高温的材料，但血液本就是承接奥术的出色材质，这使得猎人将束缚和弱化的奥术附着其上，让劳伦斯无法动弹。

按理说，劳伦斯就像那些狼人一样，是已经无法被治愈的神职人员野兽，但猎人拥有劳伦斯的人类头骨，仅凭这点他就能着手开始治疗。他首先用改进后的迷迭香熄灭劳伦斯身上的火焰，剪掉那些烧焦的毛发，然后按照流程先滤除他血液中的病毒，用头骨的大小和形状大致推测出一个身体的比例，然后用手术慢慢调整他的肌肉、骨骼和器官的位置。这又是一个漫长而艰难的过程，且当猎人将头骨放回劳伦斯那开裂的头皮，第一任主教恢复神智时，他甚至比声称能看见“引导之光”的路德维希还要难缠。他的情绪在忏悔、控诉与狂热之间切换，而在他少有的平静时刻，他会且只会把猎人当成格曼。

“不会太久了，格曼，”他躺在病床上对猎人说，眼中闪着虚弱的神采，“很快我就会找到让人类进化的方法，获得上位者的知识。到了那时，所有古老的技术都能为我们所用，我们能够让疾病从这个世界上消失，甚至是征服死亡。”

“可我已经死了，劳伦斯，你也是。”猎人学着格曼的口音，并怀着一点点个人的怨念应道，“我梦到你和威廉大师，一次又一次，可你们没来救我。”

“我哪里都找不到你，格曼。我以为你已经成为了上位者的一员，不会再关心凡人的事情了——我从没想过你会死。你就连那个任务都能完成，我无法想象有任何东西能夺取你的性命。所以我召唤了苍白之月：我以为只要追随着你的脚步，就能够完成我们的理想，成为至高无上的存在，或许就可以再次和你相见。”劳伦斯朦胧地注视着猎人，眼角有了泪光，“可我太幼稚，太愚蠢了。我竟然以为那些高等的生物会真的施舍他们的祝福。我很抱歉没有去救你，格曼。原谅我，原谅我。”

猎人抚摸着他还有些略微畸形的额头：“我从没怪过你。”

过了一段时间，猎人为劳伦斯切除了野兽的皮毛和兽角，将它们带到地下监牢给布拉多，作为他确实治疗了劳伦斯的证明。此前西蒙打开了布拉多的牢房，让猎人进去与他交谈，但布拉多始终不相信猎人的说法，但在看到那皮毛和兽角之后，他立刻跟着猎人来到大教堂，并跪在劳伦斯的床前，握着主教的手紧紧不放。

“你为什么治好他，”布拉多原本因苍老而粗糙的声音显得更加沙哑，在说着这样的话的时候他还目不转睛地看着昏迷的劳伦斯，“你不知道这个人犯下了什么滔天罪过吗？”

“我知道他犯下了罪过。”猎人平静地回答，“但杀死他的工作已经被他人完成了。我只是想让他感受最后的平静。”

“哈，”布拉多冷笑，“我知道你是来做什么的。秘密总是对猎人和拜伦维斯的学者有无限的吸引力，不是吗？那个到处搜集资料的的受苦者是你的朋友吧？”

“我们只是合作。他究竟是什么目的我不太清楚，也对我并不重要。我来是要破除这个诅咒。”

“那就是要去重复他们当年做的傻事。”布拉多轻轻摇晃着已经坏掉的铃铛，“不管怎样，都没有区别。无尽的死亡等待着探索未知者。”

玛利亚终于同意了让猎人和西蒙穿过星辰钟塔，去到那个阴暗的渔村。那是一个暗无天日的地方，到处诉说着拜伦维斯犯下的罪行，而由于猎人的内在之眼让他能够隐约听懂那些居民说的语言，过去的秘密也都真相大白。昔日的学者误以为这些眷族被上位者赋予了内在之眼，于是在威廉教导下的学徒钻开这些渔村居民的头颅，寻找眼瞳。不仅如此，他们也杀害并夺走了大海的上位者科斯的遗腹子，被这里的居民称为“孤儿”的幼年上位者。“镰刀”、“双刀”和“披风”是被反复提到的字眼，显然格曼和玛利亚毫无疑问参与了这次惨无人道的任务。猎人明白，这就是诅咒之源，就是他所要完成使命的源头。格曼是第一个猎人，他犯下了罪过，杀死了科斯的孩子，于是科斯降下诅咒，让他的“孩子”——也就是在他之后所有的猎人们——被拖入梦魇之中生不如死。

猎人在布拉多刚刚开始入侵的时候就开始寻找西蒙，此前他们分道扬镳，各自完成各自的任务。当猎人找到他的时候，他已经生命垂危，在嘱咐他破除诅咒，将自己的武器托付给他之后，就这样在偏远渔村的破旧木屋里孤独地死去了。在他死后，猎人回到大教堂，却没有看到布拉多的身影，于是他去到那个地下牢房，果然见到了他。

“为什么杀了他，”猎人质问道，“他并不是因为好奇才去那里。他试图把猎人从这样的命运中解放出来，他在试图为了他们赎清罪过！”

“没有什么赎清罪过，小猎人。”布拉多冷漠地回答，“该受惩罚的就是该受惩罚。劳伦斯害死了那些居民，但他也拯救了无数的病人，可我还是杀了他。他杀的人不会因为他救的人而复活。”

“你不是因为他犯下罪行才杀他的。”猎人尖锐地指出，“你杀他是因为他变成了野兽。你无法看着他承受那样的痛苦。”

布拉多沉默了片刻，从喉咙里挤出一个破碎的干笑：“这不意味着我原谅了他。他是我的朋友，而他让我失望透顶。”

猎人挥刀杀死布拉多的时候，心想血鸦当初得知他的欺骗后，是不是也是这样的感受。

接下来就是无穷无尽的前进、前进，直到抵达梦魇的源头。如果说猎人一开始还对科斯的孤儿抱有些许怜悯之情的话，在开始与其战斗之后他就彻底没有那样的余裕了。他无数次来到那个海边，无数次面对那胎盘利刃，无数次听到孤儿凄厉的嘶吼声。与孤儿的对峙不仅仅是压迫感极强这么简单，直面一个上位者——即使是刚刚出生——对精神会造成难以想象的打击。猎人的内在之眼让他勉强能够支撑住，但他仍然会开始在战斗之余看见深海的幻觉。为了缓解这种压力，他会把自己想象成格曼，他的导师，那个当初杀死了孤儿的猎人。猎人会穿着格曼的猎装，手持送葬之刃与孤儿战斗，仿佛是重现了近一个世纪以前的那场惨剧。

但不同于那桩罪行的是，当他在漫长地挑战后杀死孤儿，劈散科斯尸体旁的那道黑影时，他并没有感觉到来自大海的恶意，反而隐约接收到了一丝感激之情。他望着广阔无垠的大海，看着那缕黑烟缓缓飘向天边，知道大海的上位者已经带着她可怜的孩子，彻底离开了这个星球。

梦魇一点点开始崩溃。渔村首先消失不见，那些房屋与礁石纷纷崩塌在大海之中，居民们被海浪冲刷而去。比梦魇的坍塌更快的是研究楼里病人病情的恶化，在短短数天的时间内他们纷纷死去，仿佛是生命之线被剪断了一般。猎人知道这是因为他们脑中的科斯寄生虫随着科斯的离开而死去了，他也并不是完全没有办法应对，但在孤身一人的情况下他措手不及，且事情发生得实在太快，他根本没有时间做出任何反应。

玛利亚在最后一个病人死去的那天选择了自尽。猎人甚至还在她用落叶刺入胸口之前阻止了他，请求她再考虑一下。

“我一定能找到办法的，”猎人抓着她的手腕说道，“我会想办法让你离开梦境。你还有亲人在清醒的世界里：你的女王，还有一个骑士。他们在该隐覆灭之后就一直孤独地活着，如果你能回去，一定会让他们非常高兴的。”

“一个万念俱灰的女人不会给予任何人希望，好猎人。”玛利亚并没有激烈地反抗，只是平静地说，“更何况，你告诉我他已经死了。既然他已经以命相偿，我作为他的共犯，理应追随他而去。”

猎人慢慢地松开了手，任由玛利亚将落叶扎入心脏。她歪坐在高椅上，跟猎人第一次见到她时一模一样，但一滴眼泪从她眼角滑落。猎人心中一动，在身上摸索着有没有空的瓶子，却没有找到，于是伸手接住了那滴眼泪，并听到了玛利亚最后一声微弱的呼唤。“格曼……”她幽幽地叹道，然后死去了。

玛利亚的死仿佛是拔去了一个楔子，让研究楼迅速地坍塌。意识到梦魇即将崩溃，那些被猎人救治的老猎人们在绝望之下纷纷聚集在那些灯盏旁边，想尽一切办法试图逃出梦境，结果反而将灯盏损毁。这对猎人来说也是个极其危险的状况，因为猎人的梦魇以及快要与正常的梦境脱离联系，如果没有灯盏，他自己就真的有可能无法回去。

老猎人们认定他就是让梦魇坍塌的“罪魁祸首”，于是在他出现的时候纷纷上前愤怒地攻击他。猎人边战边退，但缺少补给和被围攻的战况让他愈发难以支撑，直到路德维希用一道月光逼退了他们，然后掩护着猎人往大教堂撤退。天空和大地化为虚无，灰与蓝的漩涡如同大海般吞没着整个世界，在这末日般的情景中，路德维希即使仍然瘦削虚弱，也镇定地挥舞大剑战斗着。当他们退到大教堂的最上层台阶上，路德维希把猎人推进教堂，关紧大门，然后就一步不退了。猎人跪坐在紧闭的大门边，守在那里直到外面激战的声音彻底消失，才打开大门，在最后一层台阶坍塌之前拿走了插在那里的月光大剑。

大教堂的灯盏还完好，但此时其余的所有地方都已经化作一片虚无，猎人即使使用灯盏也感知不到猎人梦境的存在。他仍然努力地试图寻找离开的办法，但梦魇崩塌的速度越来越快，不久就吞没了大教堂内的所有台阶，祭坛也很快消失不见。在猎人以为自己就要彻底终结在这里的时候，劳伦斯在地上刻出了一个奇特的符号，然后抄起猎人的一把小刀，刺进了自己的胸口。

“我来救你了，格曼，”他盯着猎人说道，扬起的嘴角溢出鲜血。

“我不是格曼！”猎人大喊道，“他听不见你了，你也永远救不了他！”

劳伦斯仿佛没有听到他的嘶吼，只是自顾自地说着：“召唤苍白之月需要祭品。我早该这么做了，老朋友。”

鲜血流入地上的符号中，让‘月’之符文亮起红光。苍白之月依然不在，但属于她的信使受到呼唤前来，将灯盏点亮。在消失于白光中的前一刻，猎人看到劳伦斯倒在地上，胸前溢出的血液将海水般的虚无染成一片殷红，但他的眼中却带着向往的神情，仿佛他即将见到他的朋友。或许事实也的确如此。

猎人梦境一片祥和与安宁。接连失去同伴让猎人备受打击，有那么一段时间他只是枯坐在墓碑前，不断地哀悼哭泣，沉浸在那场噩梦般的经历中难以自拔。人偶会来到他身边，用冰冷的手指抚摸他的头发，或是为他轻声哼唱摇篮曲。猎人清醒过来之后，想起了他收集到的，玛利亚的最后一滴眼泪，着手开始了他的梦境中的最后一次研究。

“我可以让你变成真正存在的生物。”猎人对人偶说。

人偶不能理解他的话，只是微微偏过头。猎人继续道：“你和玛利亚虽然并不是同一个存在，但却在某种程度上是相连的。我可以通过这份联系，让你从我的幻想变成现实。我可以把我的身体给你——我的灵魂会离开肉体，抹除所有属于我的痕迹——然后让你真正地活下去。”

“我难道并不活着吗？”人偶问道，“或许我只活在你的脑中，但那也是一种存在的方式。”

“你的确以这种方式存在着，但你并没有活着。你只是我希望你成为的样子，只是坐着我希望你做的事。如果你成为人类，你就可以真正凭借自己的意志存在。你不是一直想了解爱吗？成为人类，你就可以真正地去爱人，而别人也会去爱你。”

“如果你让出身体，你该怎么办？”

“我不知道。或许从此作为上位者存在，或许陷入没有梦境的永恒沉眠。我觉得好累。”

人偶没有立刻给予她的回答。她反复在梦境中的各个墓碑前驻足，仿佛是在向过去的猎人们寻求建议。猎人不断劝说她接受这个提议。在一切结束后，猎人梦境或许就会不复存在，人偶也是如此。但她从最初的最初就陪伴着他，作为他在猎杀之余的避风港，始终守在这个梦境，这个花园中。她没有犯下任何过错，并且始终在为他提供帮助，她不该就这样消失。

“好猎人，”在某个时间点，人偶问他，“你在清醒的世界找到属于你的价值了吗？”

这句话仿佛一个开关，把猎人从痛苦之中逐渐唤醒过来。他想起亚楠的日出，想起已然恢复生机的繁华城市，想起那些与他出生入死的猎人、医生与学者们。他想起还有个人在等待着他归来，期待着他能够挣脱迷茫与痛苦，鼓起勇气从沉眠中苏醒，去面对现实，去继续生活。

“有，”他流着泪回答，“我找到了。”

人偶仿佛是笑了笑，但这应该是他的错觉，因为人偶的脸本来不应该能动的。她留下了装有玛利亚的那滴眼泪的小瓶子，对猎人说道：“再见，善良的猎人。”

**Yharnam, December 0012 AN (After Nightmare)**

他艰难地抬起沉重的眼皮。入眼的是欧顿小教堂的天花板，旁边悬挂着盛放乳白营养液的吊瓶。他虚弱不堪，又饿又渴，且离别的悲哀仍然残存于心，但很快，身旁一股熟悉的重量吸引了他的注意。他偏过头去，看到放在他手边的银色脑袋，以及在浅睡中的英俊面容。

“嘿，”猎人轻轻叫道。

血鸦的睫毛颤动着，然后猛然惊醒过来。他张着嘴不知道该说什么，只是傻傻地笑了起来，捧起猎人的脸。

“我睡了多久？”猎人问。

“一个月。”血鸦回答道，然后在他额头落下一个吻，“欢迎回来，我的爱。”

在远处的地平线上，太阳正在升起，照亮了随她的领主一同苏醒的城市。


	13. Chapter 13

**Yharnam, January 0013 AN (After Nightmare)**

在过去的亚楠，一年中的第一个月通常是没有什么特殊含义的，跟上位者有关的节日一般都在一些跟时令相关的日期举行。但在猎人管理下的亚楠稳定下来之后，一月就成为了新生的象征，因为这正是猎人当初从梦境来到现实世界的月份。亚楠的居民会在跨年的那天凌晨集体歌唱名为《黑夜终将过去》的歌曲，一直等到在太阳冒出地平线的瞬间欢呼雀跃，唱起对应的歌曲《白昼已然到来》。

“你确定要这么做？”

“确定。”血鸦坚定地点头。

在沐浴着朝阳的小山包上，猎人将亚楠女王的戒指在手中握紧，然后抛进篝火之中。即使被上位者赋予了特殊的意义，这枚戒指也终究只是枚普通的戒指，在高温之中缓缓熔化。猎人仍然有些虚弱，并且当戒指彻底消失的时候，仿佛是松了一口气般踉跄了一下，被血鸦稳稳地扶住。

“你怎么看起来那么轻松？”血鸦饶有兴趣地问，“虽然你一直不喜欢神明，但我觉得你应该还是挺中意那枚戒指的。”

“我只是再也不想看到跟梦境有关的任何东西了。”

猎人已经有点喘不上气来，但他还想再晒晒太阳，于是血鸦搀扶着他，悠闲地教堂区的小巷中散步。看着猎人因温暖而变得惬意的神情，血鸦突然发现自己已经完全对阳光没有一点厌恶的情绪，这对血族来说实在是罕见的现象。他向猎人说出了自己的疑惑，猎人思考了一下，回答道：

“应该是你长期饮用我的血液的缘故。你变得开始能够适应白昼了。你现在是习惯晚上还是白天休息？”

“我想我并没有一个偏好。事实上，我觉得亚楠人现在也不怎么夜伏昼出了，毕竟亚楠的灯光夜景已经很有些名气。”

“那群老修士当初还反对我在大教堂顶上刷夜光漆，”猎人哼笑道，“真是没有一点商业头脑。”

他们继续聊了一会儿有关节日庆典的布置以及交通疏导的事情，慢慢地踱步回到工坊。猎人现在还在康复期，但已经开始揽回一些文职工作，血鸦就担任他的护卫保护他的安全，顺带做点秘书的工作。

虽说是护卫，但血鸦清晰地认识到，等猎人恢复之后想必就不会再需要真正意义上的护卫。在真正警惕起来的时候，猎人的感官、反应、速度、力量和技巧都相比之前有了质的飞跃。他每时每刻都冷静而自持，即使在虚弱的状态下也呼吸平稳，举止优雅，几乎没有一点多余的动作。有一天早上血鸦叫他起来，竟然在没有反应过来的情况下被抓住了手腕，猎人修长的手指精准地扣在他的脉搏上，让血液有力地搏动。猎人看他的眼神也完全没有了先前那种面对强者的谨慎小心，而是不卑不亢，毫无畏惧。血鸦有预感，等猎人的身体恢复到巅峰状态，他想必已经完全有可能在战斗中击败自己了。对此，血鸦不禁怀疑自己是否还有留在他身边的意义和作用，毕竟一开始他跟猎人在一起就是因为他的力量更强可以压制他，而现在这仅有的优势了也不在了。虽然血鸦并不想离开猎人，但他不能再依附于他，必须想办法谋求别的出路，否则他的存在就会完全变成附庸。

许多人仍然怀疑血鸦当初就是绑架了猎人的凶手，但在阿黛拉——她现在已经是教会的主教——的帮助下，血鸦最终还是洗清了嫌疑。阿黛拉究竟知不知道他与猎人的事情，血鸦不太清楚。她现在已经不是当初那个少女，变成了偶尔有些固执但整体还算稳重的成熟女人，但在某些方面上她依然如同孩子般纯粹，比如从来不质疑血鸦和猎人之间的情谊。血鸦感到有些哭笑不得，毕竟他的确是凶手，但内心深处他也十分感激阿黛拉这份难得的信任。

“这是女王托我交给你的。”血鸦将一个信封交给猎人，“从此以后，该隐赫斯特的马车就为你开放了。”

那正是该隐赫斯特的邀请函。猎人端详着那泛黄的纸张，以及用娟秀字体写成的收信人‘亚楠领主（Lord Yharnam）’：“她现在怎样？还在消沉吗？”

“是的，但是比之前稍微好些了。这个是她作为你之前救了她一命的谢礼。不过我想，陛下也应该有点想见见你。”

他们挑选了一个比较空闲的周末前往该隐赫斯特，让猎人正式地拜谒了女王。猎人完整地讲述了自己在猎人梦魇中的经历，从一个个认识同行的伙伴，到同伴尽数牺牲，直到他独自一人离开梦境，被人偶所说服回到现实。血鸦在一旁心情起起落落，尤其是讲到玛利亚的自杀和猎人试图牺牲自己给予人偶生命的部分，但女王只是安静地聆听着。在猎人讲述完毕后，她问道：

“你为何选择放下战友的牺牲，成全自己？你明明已经万念俱灰，一心只想补偿那些为自己而死，默默付出不求回报的人。是什么让你重新燃起希望，选择生而不是死？”

“我的人偶已经回答了您的问题，陛下。”猎人答道，“因为我已经在清醒的世界找到了自己的价值。”

血鸦无法读懂女王对这个回答的反应。他们回到房间，血鸦有些埋怨地质问：“你真的想过以性命为代价让那个人偶变成人类？”

“的确。就这次，你就原谅我吧，血鸦，毕竟我已经回来了。猎人的梦魇比梦境世界可怕无数倍。那个地方没有一点希望可言，我从来没有觉得自己做的一切是这么徒劳。这么多人为我而死，最后只剩下人偶。她陪伴了我这么久，我希望她至少不用就此消失。”

血鸦把头埋进他的颈窝里：“可你明明发过誓了。”

“我知道。我很抱歉，很对不起。你要我做什么都行。”

“旧亚楠新发明出来的那种叫‘汽车’的东西，我想要一辆。要最新潮的款式。要电动的，我不喜欢那个烟的味道。”

“没问题。”

在那之后几天，当他带着猎人去王座厅例行问候的时候，他们发现王座上空无一人，女王已经不见了踪影。不知为何，血鸦并没有慌张，猎人似乎也对这样的情况不太意外。他们回到了亚楠，去过完新年的尾声，也就是最后一天的‘鸡尾酒节’。猎人只是浅尝辄止了一点庆典上的美酒，毕竟酒瘾的阴影还残留在他心中。

“女王不在了，你现在怎么打算？”他们在教会上层的观景台欣赏广场上正在演出的戏剧时，猎人问道。

“我可不会让我的故乡就这样荒废。”血鸦叉起一块新鲜的草莓，蘸了奶油放入口中，“我会继续维持该隐赫斯特。虽然陛下出去了，但我不认为她抛弃了我们的家园。总有一天她会回来，到时候我必须做好万全的准备迎接她才行。”

他想要谋求别的出路，而这就是他的机会。如此一来，他既保持了对女王的忠诚，又可以再一次成为与猎人对等的存在。他绝不会放任自己成为他人的附庸，除了女王之外。

“管理城堡可不是个简单的工作，更何况该隐简直像个迷宫。你可能不会有多少时间来亚楠了。”

这确实是个问题。他们刚刚和好，且猎人不久前才从一场噩梦中苏醒，血鸦自己也不想离开他半步。“我想也不急。来往的马车其实挺快的，我可以每天晚上，或者下午回来这里。就当我找了份工作。”

“我印象中，该隐现在好像没有多少佣人。”

“确实，如果要打理整个城堡的话根本不够。不过没必要让所有的地方都锃亮，毕竟也没有人住在那里。”

“如果可以的话，你想要全部打扫干净吗？”

血鸦感到他话中有话。他轻轻笑道：“当然想要。我想要那些金银烛台被擦拭干净，书架上没有一点灰尘。我以前会亲自打扫我家人和战友的卧室和宿舍，但当上猎人之后就根本没有足够的时间。我想要那些雕塑都被修好，抬出来摆在合适的地方，有专门的艺术家养护。尽管没有人在，我也希望她是有人的时候的样子。”

猎人看向他的眼神带上了几分试探：“我可以提供帮助。”

“帮助？你是说……”

“派人去帮你管理城堡。你想要什么样的人手我都可以给你，现在亚楠本来就有点人口爆炸了，多点工作岗位也好。我不会让他们住在里面的，你放心……除非你同意。”

血鸦被打了个措手不及：“让别人去该隐赫斯特。”

“如果你不想，我就不这么做。”猎人立刻补充道。

血鸦咽了口唾沫：“即使我想，我也没有办法让别人去。”

“你愿意？”

“先听我说完！女王走的时候没有指派我为代理城主。去该隐赫斯特需要邀请函，我是没有权力写出有效的信件的。”

“我可以修一座桥。从亨维克的十字路口到该隐，把那里的断桥重新接上，然后铺好沿途的路，方便车马通行。”

血鸦长大了嘴。

“再重复一次，你不愿意我就不做。”

他仍然没有从这一提议的跨时代意义中清醒过来。血鸦深呼吸了几次，飞快地眨着眼睛，感觉心跳快得胸口发疼。理智告诉他这样重要的事情应该再慎重考虑一下，但直觉告诉他，如果现在不鼓起勇气接受这个提案，他之后可能就会因顾虑过多而畏畏缩缩。

“……我愿意。”

这回轮到猎人睁大眼睛了：“你愿……血鸦，我不是要你现在答复，这么重要的事情，再想想也没……”

“我愿意。”血鸦坚定地说道，“修好桥梁吧，亚楠。我并不是很想让人类进入该隐赫斯特，但我不希望她继续被称作‘废弃之城’了。”

“就这样？你答应了？”

“不要再问我了，否则我可能真的会后悔。答应就是答应。”

亚楠办事的效率向来惊人，很快修桥的计划就提上了日程，一系列的准备工作拉开序幕。应招而来的工程师大都对这一项目抱有怀疑，因为该隐赫斯特在亚楠已经几乎成为了都市传说般的地点，就连血鸦的血族身份都有不少人质疑。但在血鸦第一次在众目睽睽之下叫来该隐的马车，和猎人一起测量数据的时候，所有在场的围观者都被惊掉了下巴，面面相觑。接下来就是漫长的勘察、设计、评估与筛选，到距离真正开始动工还需要不少时间。血鸦很快投入到了这项工程中，作为顾问负责审核所有的方案设计图，在这个过程中莫名体会出了些许乐趣。

“你觉得女王会去哪里？”动工仪式开始的那天，他们站在断桥眺望着远方的该隐赫斯特，猎人问道。

“我也不清楚。或许是去了很远的地方，去找其他的苏美鲁后裔。”

“说不定她就在亚楠，在我们的眼皮底下。我们只是找不到她。”

“也不是没有可能。如果她真的在这儿，我觉得至少会有些流言传出来。”

“你觉得她会做些什么？”猎人露出有些顽皮的眼神，“研究历史？写小说？或许她会做生意，经营一家公司？”

“陛下会做很多事情，这是时间的馈赠。”血鸦握紧了猎人的手，“不管怎样，我希望她现在过得幸福。”

“说到幸福，”猎人突然面朝向他，然后在光天化日之下，在工程师、设计师、工人和围观者的见证下，单膝跪地，打开一个小盒。里面是一枚戒指，跟亚楠女王的戒指款式相同，但那枚钻石中封存着两滴血液。血鸦的，和猎人的。

“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

在这样的场合，血鸦反而丝毫没有惊慌，只是扬起眉毛。旁边已经有人纷纷围上来拍照，各个报社的记者都疯狂在笔记本上写下素材，而血鸦不慌不忙地微笑道“我愿意”，然后优雅而慵懒地伸手，让猎人把戒指戴在他的无名指上，再顺手将他的小猎人从地上拉起来。

猎人看起来满足得像是得到了全世界。他的声音略微颤抖地说：“我刚刚才意识到我到现在还不知道你的名字。我打算就在婚礼上让证婚人叫我‘亚楠’了，我不会再接受其他名字。你该怎么办？”

“你过来，”血鸦朝他勾勾手指，“我悄悄告诉你。”

“为什么要悄悄？迟早全亚楠的人都是要知道的。”

“我可不希望我第一次透露真名是在一片工地里，在一堆八卦记者的围观下。说实话，你怎么会想到在这种时间和地点求婚？如果你认为这很浪漫，那么你可能不适合成为一个污秽血族的配偶。”

“我只是觉得这里很有象征意义。好了，悄悄就悄悄。快点告诉我。”

血鸦扳过猎人的头，凑到他的耳边，嘴唇微动。猎人的嘴角幸福的扬起，不远处，一名叫做吉尔伯特的外乡摄影师被这一幕所打动，用手中的相机记录下了这个瞬间。

“多么美好的景象，”他感叹道，“家乡的人一定会喜欢的。”

**Hemwick Charnel Lane, December 0013 AN (After Nightmare)**

驾着马车来到亨维克墓地街的男人名叫阿德里安，看起来还不到三十岁，是一个鞋匠铺的店长。他长得十分英俊，有着浅金色的头发和明亮的蓝眼睛，身材瘦高挺拔，但神情严肃，整个人散发着一股生人勿进的冷漠。周围的男人们既嫉妒他的好皮囊，又对他这副禁欲的模样嗤之以鼻。

阿德里安的身世格外悲惨。他的父母因为不知名的原因遭到亚楠居民的排挤，父亲为了谋求生计试图去其他地方找工作，却在路上因为交通事故而丧生。母亲靠做鞋把阿德里安和他的姐姐阿丽安娜拉扯长大，但由于生意不景气，再加上劳累过度，她也早早地就去世了。在那之后阿丽安娜为了养活自己和弟弟成为了妓女，可又在十几年前的猎杀之夜离奇死亡，留下十六岁的阿德里安独自一人活在世界上。少年本来在绝望之下想要自尽，但当时还只是猎人的领袖的亚楠领主给予了他资助，让他能够将家里的鞋匠铺经营下去。虽然现在他的生意已经颇为兴旺，但姐姐卖身的记忆使得他不近女色，尽管他十分尊重女性。

今天他特意来到这里，是因为要给一个客人定制鞋子，特意来量尺寸。对方是刚刚搬来亨维克墓地街，却很快因其手艺、头脑和美貌而出名的一位年轻女士。她掌握着一种亚楠人闻所未闻的，用水银和血石制作首饰和工艺品的技艺，她的作品不但精美无比，且十分安全，完全不会对健康造成影响。短短不到一年，她已经在亨维克墓地街开起一家小店，收了几个学徒，并且仍然在不断扩张。

同为手艺人，阿德里安对她怀有敬佩之情，但除此之外就没有太多感想了。他照着地址来到她的小店所在的街道，按照信件中的描述找到“银甲士兵”图案的标识，在那家门店停下了马车。他面无表情地提着工具箱跳下车，向那血红色装潢的大门走去。

可就在他离大门还有两步的时候，门突然开了。在午后的阳光下，从精致的小屋中走出来一个身材修长的女子。她身穿蔚蓝的长裙，袖口和领口点缀着洁白的蕾丝花边，裙摆上刺绣着样式古典的金色花纹。她的皮肤白如牛奶，赤褐色的长发宛如秋天的枫叶，双眼则是梦幻般的蜂蜜金。她缓步走下台阶，露出一个端庄的微笑。过了小半刻，阿德里安才发现自己不知何时屏住了呼吸，还像个傻子一样长着嘴。他想一如既往地按照流程问好、自我介绍，但他一个字也憋不出来，紧张的冷汗浸湿了衬衫，脸颊仿佛要烧起来。他这是怎么了？

“你好，阿德里安先生，我等你多时了。订制你的新款高跟鞋的就是我。”女人向他伸出手，在做这个动作的时候还歪了歪头，仿佛对这种礼仪仍然感到新鲜，“你可以叫我安娜。”

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事的标题取自《冰与火之歌》的作者乔治·马丁的早年作品，恐怖小说《热夜之梦（Fevre Dream）》。  
> 小说讲述了一个男人和一个吸血鬼之间的友谊。


End file.
